Tru Love
by gonzalez89
Summary: IM back...What she thought was tru love in one was actually in another. Matt/OC, Jeff/Beth Jeff/OC I dont own anyone besides OC Sorry im bad at summaries. REVIEW PLEASE Ive changed the rating to T and M.
1. Chapter 1

" So your coming right" Beth asked talking on her cell while feeding her and Jeff Hardy dogs

Chp 1

" So your coming right" Beth asked talking on her cell while feeding her and Jeff Hardy dogs.

"Yea I don't see why not it's in Cameron right?…but question hun how do I get there you know I suck at directions" Sara stated

Beth sigh "Oh lord Sara if you weren't my best friend I swear you would have problems "

"What you know I live over here in the mountains just tell me I don't fell like getting lost…again" laughed Sara

"Haha very true…well to tell you the truth I can't even remember either but the club/bar place is called City Limits yust go on map quest find it there"

"And here you are getting on me for not knowing how to get there and you don't either nice Beth"

"My bad…Jack come here…ah Sara I have to go Jack is going crazy running around everywhere and I don't feel like chasing him" Beth exclaimed

"Alright go on ahead love ya"

"Love you to girl bye" Beth hanged up.

-

"Ugh..I don't know what to wear!" yelled Sara

Sara looked through all her clothes and finally found low cut jeans that shapped her very well as she has a nice figure at least that's what she was told, tennis shoes and a white tank that was extremely comfortable.

Sara never wear anything sluty she might have the body but it just wasn't her she was more of a tomboyish then anything.

She throw her light red hair into a ponytail and was ready to go outside. Dontae nudged her leg.

"Dontae I'm kinda busy I have to go meet up with a friend and her boyfriend and brother and finally have some fun you know I need it" She bended down to kiss his head.

He just looked at her with those eyes that read 'don't leave me'.

"Sorry Dontae not this time it won't work bye be good don't ruin the houde while I'm gone" Sj yelled behind her as she left.

Sar got into her car and made her hour trip to Cameron.

-

Jeff, Matt, and Beth with a couple of friends arrived at the club.

"Man this is packed" Matt said looking around

"I hope we will be able to find Sara she should be here already" Beth said

They walked into the club apparently it wasn't as packed as outside but it was still full to the point of pushing people out the way to get through.

While Jeff and Beth were looking for Sara, Matt Andrew Shane ans Shannon were looking for women.

Matt spotted someone at the bar alone. He noticed it was a women hot as hell straight light red hair in a ponytail beautiful figure tight body getting a drink obviously avoiding the stares of almost every guy in the club including the bartender.

"Hi can I get rum n coke" asked Sara

"Sure anything for you infact it will be on the house just because your gorgeous" said the bartender with a seductive smile.

But it didn't work for Sara. Normally she would of smacked that smirk off his face but since he said it was free she left it at that.

"Thanks" Sara said turning around

"Damn Shannon look at that chick at the bar she's fucking hott." Matt said never leaving his eyes off her

"Men" Beth mummbled under her breathe

Jeff heard her and pinched her ribs. Beth giggled and grabed his hand holding it.

Jeff was nudged by Matt and pointed to the girl. Jeff followed his gaze.

"Damn" Jeff mouth and looked at Matt raising his eyebrows

Matt chuckled and looked back at her.

"Wait a second baby what does Sara look like again?" Jeff said watching the _girl_ look around and as if waiting for someone.

"Umm…long light red hair tall like model tall good figure why" Beth answered but still wasn't looking.

Everyone besides Beth mouth fell open while looking at _HER_.

'Umm…baby…is that…her" Jeff stuttered while pointing

"Where?…OMG it's her!" exclaimed Beth

She looked back at the boys and seeing their expressions she laughed

"I…I…suggest…you…you guys change those faces…because she hates it when guys do that." Beth said between laughter.

All men ammedietly shut their mouths and came out of their trances.

"Sara!!" Beth yelled

"Sara…hey skittles!!" Beth yelled

Beth smiled as she saw Sara turn to her and give her a smile.

Sara looked around waiting for Beth " Man where is she?" Sara thought then all or a sudden…

"Sara!!"

Sara looked up from her drink she thought she heard her name being called she looked around but saw noone she recognized. She shrugged her shoulders and continued drinking.

"Sara!"

She heard it again she turned and put her drink on the counter.

"Hey skittles!!"

Now that caught her attention dor she knows the only one to call her that was…

Beth

She turned to her left and saw Beth and about five guys staring at her with smiles on all there faces. She couldn't help and smile to as she made her way over to them.

-

Matts P.O.V

My God she's gorgeous as she walked over her swaying her hips ever so slightly with that beautiful smile, touchable hair making every guy in the room turn to watch her walk by even men that were with their women all eyes seemed to be on her.

Wait a minute did she just look at me and wink.

Matt cleared his throat which cause Beth to react.

"Oh yea I almost forgot Sara this is Jeff…"Beth said being cut off

"Wow Beth" Sara saiid with an amused smile on her face raising a eyebrow she looked at Beth

"Yea I Know right" Beth said blushing

Jeff looked confused looking back at the two girls

"Im not gonna even ask" Jeff said

Saying that made the two girls laugh. Beth went right into Jeff's arms and kissed him and stayed that way.

Sara smiled at the too and turned around and introduced herself to the rest but lingered when she introduced herself to Matt.

"Hi I'm Sara"! Sara said outstretching her hand.

"Matt…nice to meet you" shaking her hand and meeting her eyes

His heart began to race when she looked at him with her violet eyes, It didn't even slow down when she let go and hesitenly looked away back at Jeff and Beth.

They were just breaking their kiss when Sara looked their way.

Beth jumped into Sara's arms and hugged her.

"I'm so excited you're here" Beth exclaimed

"I hope your not going to do the same thing you did to Jeff just now" Sara teased. Everyone laughed as Beth blushed "Oh shut up" slapping Sara's arm.

"Just teasing girl" Sara said hugging Beth

Beth laughed letting go

"Come on lets go to the bar" Said Matt as he walked ahead

Sara couldn't help but smile at him as he walked away. She felt a nudge at her arm and looked at Beth and read her expression that said 'I caught that' Sara rolled her eyes and smilled then looked away following Matt.

"Hey bartender get us some shots" Matt yelled over the loud music

He turned and looked at Sara catching her looking at him. She didn't even flinch as she was caught just gave him a little smile. Even that could light up the room.

He smiled back and flinched when he heard laughter coming from Jeff noticing Jeff looking at him, then raised his eyebrows shaking his head.

"Hey beautiful you came back to me" the bartender said placing the shots on the counter and kneeling on the counter to get closer look at Sara.

Sara turned and looked at him "Excuse me?"

"You heard me baby I knew you couldn't resist me" the bartneder said kneeling closer.

By now everyone was tensed and serious ready to strike at any moment. They looked between the to as words were exchanged.

"You know what your right" Sara said placing her shot on the counter. Everyone shocked at what she said even the bartender looked shocked but changed and placed a smile on his face when he saw Sara move forward a bit. "Im not going to resist my self punching you and wiping that smile right off your face" Sara said moving forward.

The bartender smile faded real quick as he backed off and rushed away.

"Bye" Sara yelled after him turning around she smiled at the look everyone gave her.

Everyone bursted out laughing meanwhile bending over and laughing and holding their stomachs.

Sara shrugged her shoulder inisently which made everyone laugh louder.

Wipping their tears out of their eyes everyone reached for their shots.

"Alright this is for Sara for joining us and I guess becoming a member of this weird as clique and to all of us on hitting the dance floor and having some fun" "hannon said holding up his shot

"Hell yea" everyone said and downing their shots.

"Alright lets go" Matt said pulling on Sara's hand claiming her as his dance partner.

She gave in and let hin lead her to the dance floor. As they reached the middle Beth and Saras fav song came on and both girls looked at eachother and started dancing to "Bartender" by T-Pain

Everything seemed to go slow motion for Matt and couldn't help and smile as Beth and Sara danced he couldn't keep his eyes off of Sara as she moved her hips left to right to the beat of the music and noticing Sara look at him and walk over to him with a smile as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her as she walked back.

Matt snapped out of his trance when he heard his fav. song come one he grabbed Sara as he danced with her to "Get Low" by FloRida Ft. T-Pain. And danced with her like never before ignoring the stares of everyone else.

-Sara P.O.V

As her fav song was announced to come one she turned to Matt and noticed him looking at her she went to him grabbed his shirt and truned and lead him to the middle by Beth and Jeff avoided the amused glances of the group wanting it to be just her and Matt.

As the song came on she felt Matts hand low on her hips and she was pulled back to him Matts hand resting low on her abdonomen and they danced swaying together at the right moments.

When the song said get low Sara got low then came up turing around facing Matt her hands around Matts neck and Matts hands resting low on her hips.

As the song came to a finish Matt placed his forhead on hers and just stared into her eyes.

They smiled at eachother and Matt couldn't resist he leanded in and kissed her.

Matt felt her arms rap around his neck and he held her closer.

He broke the kiss and just held her in his arms.

"So what does this mean?" Sara asked looking up at him. She felt him hard against her. She smiled up on him, Matt lowered himself a bit so she can feel him more. "Hopefully that's you'll be mine."

She answered by kissing him she slid her tongue into his mouth and carsess him that way.

Everyone started laughing at Matts reaction. Even Sara started laughing in between kisses.

"Your evil you know that" Matt cupped her face in his and looked at her.

Sara just shrugged her shoulders and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

-One month later-

-One month later-

"Hey baby" Matt came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her

"Hey" Sara turned around and kissed him. "Hey Jeff" She gave him a hug.

Both Jeff and Sara have became best of friends ever since the day in the club. At times when they weren't with either Beth or Matt they were inseperable. Sara was pretty much a girl version of Jeff she loved taking risk and very creative and like Jeff sometimes you don't uncerstand what she means or is saying.

Jeff started wrestling with Sara all in the dirt which ending up leaving Matt picking up Saras things from her car since she was planning on staying a couple of days.

Sara escaped from Jeff and started running toward the famous bridge that Jeff made. Seeing a bike Sara started running towards it but just as she reached it Jeff tackled her which sent her flying over the bike both landing on the ground and started rolling down the hill.

Apon seeing It both Beth and Matt ran towards Jeff and Sara. They couldn't see them cause there was clouds of dust everywhere. When it cleared you saw Sara lying face first and Jeff on his back breathing heavily and eyes closed.

"Jeff!" Beth yelled almost falling trying to reach him noticeing Matt doing the same. She got to him and she started laughing.

"Oww…that hurt" he sat up laughing then grabbed his back "God that hurt worse than being the the ring, theres no patting here"

Matt turned over Sara and sigh a relief when she started laughing when she was turned over.

"You suck Jeff" She laughed as she stood up. She started to brush herself off "Good thing I brought extra clothes."

"Yea cause you look gross and dirty" Jeff teased while looking at her.

"Speak for yourself Jeffro"

"How about the both of you go take a shower then we can head to my house and we can go do something" Matt said looking at both of them up and down.

"Sepreatley too" Beth teased

"Oh believe me I will he's just nasty" Sara said trying to get Jeff heated.

"What??" Jeff said running after her

"These too just won't stop"Beth said shaking her heading

"Yea I know"

"We're dating children Matt" Both Beth and Matt burst out laughing as they heading to Jeffs'

-Meanwhile-

Jeff just pushed Sara out of the way heading towards the door. Sara grabbed his shirt and pulled him back she bent to get her bag but Jeff dropped kicked it across the room.

"Hey" Sara yelled still heading towards the bathroom. Jeff started laughing and he got in the bathroom first.

"Yea see I beat you" Jumping up and down in victory. Sara took this oppurtunity to jump right into the shower. "Hey what the hell, you cheated"

"No I didn't it was to see who got in the shower first not bathroom" Sara said with a smile.

"Oh really" Jeff leaning over and and turned the shower on cold.

"Aaahhh….Jeff, I still have my clothes on" Sara scrambled to turn off the shower.

"I hope you learned your lesson" Jeff said walking out with a smile.

"Fuck" Sara cursed

"What" Jeff yelled from the other room.

"I forgot my clothes cause some jackass dropped kicked it"

"Really that's so sad" Jeff said smiling to himself.

"Come on Jeff Im fucking naked and I'm not anout to walk out and have you take the shower" Sara yelled at him.

"Sorry" Jeff yelled watching Matt and Beth enter.

"So she won huh" Matt said noticing her back on the floor "let me guess she don't have her clothes with her?"

"Nope and its hilarious as hell" Jeff said laughing

"Baby get my clothes" Sara took her head out of the shower.

"I dunno you have to give me something first or show me" Matt answered. A smile creeping onto his face.

"Ugh…fine come here." Sara responded opening the door.

Matt looked back at Jeff and raised his eyebrows with a smile. Jeff chuckled and shook his head. Matt walked over infront of the shower.

"Holy Shit" he fell to his knees and looked up and raised his hands. "thank you god for making her mine and making hr look like that."

Jeff and and Beth were on the floor laughing so badly they were holding there sides cause they couldn't breathe.

Matt jumped right into the shower. "Matt…Matt stop…"Sara laughed and silenced as Matt kissed her and she pulled back. "Later" she whispered.

Matt nodded and walked out of the shower completley drenced then laughed at the sight of Jeff on the floor gasping for air.

"Matt my clothes" sara said as she turned off the shower. "Oh right"

Matt handed her the bag and waited for her to get dressed. She got out and kiced at Jeff who was still on the floor.

"Your next"

"I think I'll use the other one this one is contaminated" Jeff laughed

"Shut up and take a shower you stink" Matt said holding back his laughter.

"Beth would you like to join me" Jeff said holding out his hand. She took ot and folled him they closed the door behind them.

"Now its contaminated" Sara yelled after them.


	3. Chapter 3

Really sorry about spelling wrong in the other Chapters

**Really sorry about spelling wrong in the other Chapters. **

**Also this Chapter is Rated M**

-An hour later-

Everyone was drinking dancing and singing, expecially Sara and Jeff they knew about every song that played even if they didn't, they made up the words.

"Hey lets go in the hot tub"Jeff announced

"Yea why not Im gonna go change" Sara said walking away.

Everyone changed and grabbed some liquor and headed to the hot tub. Everyone started to sing to Matts ipod. Then everythings quieted down Matt was just talking to Sara and Jeff to Beth.

"Fuck dude we are out of here" Beth said grabbing Jeff and and pulling him out to go home.

Matt and Sara loked at eachother and laughed knowing exactly what Beth and Jeff were thinking because it was crossing their mind aswell.

Once they left Matt drew Sara in and kissed her not soon after, the kiss deepened. Sara felt Matt untie her top and it fell into the water and he began carressing her. They both started to move their bottoms. As they were both completely naked Matt looked up and down at Sara taking everything in. He noticed in her eyes that she wanted this as much as he.

Sara felt Matts hands go up her leg and seperated them. His left carressed her breast while the other worked its way up her leg, before she knew it he found her and carrsessed her.

Sara sucked in her breathe and laid her head back as her eyes rolled up into her head exposing her neck, matt kissed it. Matt removed his hand and made himself comfortable between her legs.

Matt slowly entered her then started moving faster. Saras moaning made Matt move faster just before they both came Matt held back and pulled away.

"What the hell why did you just do that" Sara said out of breathe looking at Matt confused.

"Believe me its not over" Matt said grabbing Sara and caring her inside to his bed while kissing her.

Once they got into the bedroom he placed Sara on the bed and he settled himself in between her legs and entered her and right off the back he moved with aggression and silenced her scream with a kiss. Sara wrapped her legs around his waist. When they reached their climax Matt fell to his side still holding Sara.

Sara opened her eyes and looked at Matt she smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. Matt played with her hair "I know this is one of those times were people say stuff they don't mean but I want to say it cause I mean it expecially at this time…but…Sara I love you" he kissed her head "I know its so soon but I never felt like this with anyone before not this way"

Sara lookes up at him and kissed him "I love you to and I mean it"

Sara sat up and through her legs over and craddled his waist and bent down and laid her head on his chest and they both fell asleep.

Matt was the first to wake up he felt something on him and remembered it was Sara he smilled to himself as he remembered last night.

He started getting hard and that woke up Sara and he felt the smile she made right on his chest. She opened her legs more and let him slid right in. This time Matt moaned as Sara moved her hips. She slid right off and lowered her self leaving a trail of kisses on his chest and before he knew it she had him in her mouth.

Matt started to moan and grabbed her head to leave her there in that posistion. His eyes started to roll to the back of his head. Matt then pushed her off and flipped her around and did to her exactly what she did to him. When he finished tasting her. He moved forward and pushed her legs apart and entered her. He moved fast and hard at some point he moved so fast and hard the bed shifted and slammed against the wall. When he did that he slowed down. At the end he laid on the bed and she cuddled next to him and fell right to sleep.

Matt woke up to his phone ringing.

"Hey bro you up?" Jeff asked

"Now I am whats up?"

"What you planning on doing today me and Beth just woke up too can we come over?"

"Yea sure im not doing anything today so yea come ova man" Matt said hanging up.

"Who was it" Sara said as she turned on her back.

"Jeff him and Beth are coming over"

Matt leaned over and kissed her stomach then got up and went into the bathroom. Sara changed and fixed the room as Matt came out and changed, he came up behind Sara and turned her around. "Last night was amazing when I come back from the tour I want more"

"Do you have to go I want you her?"

"I knoew baby but its one of those international tours and I have to go"

"I guess…Its just that…"Sara was interrupted by the door bell.

"hold that thought"Matt turned and went downstairs to open the door.

Jeff and Beth walked in and Jeff immediatley asked for food.

"Nice to see you to Jeff" Matt teased

"Yea hi dude I need food I worked up an appetite last night" Jeff said while looking at Beth.

"Wheres Sara" Beth asked

"Right here" They turned and saw Sara coming down the stairs. She smiled at everyone but only Jeff saw something different behind that smile and knew something was bothering her. But he left it at that for now.

-

"Well Im gonna go up and pack" Matt said going up the stairs.

Sara cleaned up the kitchen in silence never making eye contact.

Jeff whispered in Beths ear and she got up and left the room.

"Whats wrong skittles" Jeff asked coming to her side. Sara instantly looked up she hadn't heard that nickname since the club. Beth even stopped using it.

"Umm…nothing why?" Sara looked away knowing very well that Jeff is the only one that could see through her lies and read her like a book.

"You know I could read through that I know you well." He lifted her chin to look in her eyes all he read was sadness and worry "Did something happen last night did Matt…"

"No, no everything was wonderful" Sara cut him off knowing what Jeff was thinking "nothing like that happened"

"So…" Jeff urged her to explain

"Its just I have this weird feeling like something happened or is going to happen, something bad Im worried for Matt I don't want anything to happen to him" Sara explained with tears in her eyes.

"Everything is gonna be alright Im here and we will call Matt everyday to check on him"

"Yea your right"

"Did you try talking to Matt about it?"

"Yea but I was cut off when you guys rang the doorbell but actually I'm glad you guys came at that time I don't want to say anything I want him to focus on wrestling and nothing else to pervent anything from happening.

"Babe no matter what you do Matt is gonna have you in his mind. And yea with what Matt and I do we have to be careful but we do take risk everyday so its not good to lose focus. So yea your right don't tell him cause all he'll be doing is wondering what you mean and he'll get himself hurt."

"Alright guys im off" Matt came downstairs carrying three bags

"Dude your worse than a chick" Jeff checking out his bags

"Shut up man I need to look good" Matt said then turned to look at Sara with a smile.

"Baby I'll see you in two weeks I absolutly love you your everything to me and more." Matt said while holding Sara in his arms his forehead touching hers. He kissed her but it was more than just a simple kiss it was like a…

Goodbye…

Matt pulled back not wanting to notice the look Sara had and to the reaction that kiss gave her. But that didn't go unnotice by Jeff

"Well Jeffro take care of my girl have fun on your break"

"Will do man. Hey be safe" Jeff said govong his brother a hug.

"See ya Beth take care" Matt grabbed Beth into a hug and kissed her ever so lightly on the lips.

Jeff didn't notice it he was busy looking at Sara noticing her hold back her tears.

Matt walked out the door with out looking back and he drove himself to the airport.

Sara was still stuck in place even when Jeff put his arm on her shoulder.

"hun…?" Jeff asked woth concern.

"Why did that feel like a goodbye" Sara asked without looking up and not really wanting an answer.

"I dunno but it felt like that for me to"

Sara reached up and touched her lips…

Little did she know that was the last time she was going to love him and kiss him for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the Reviews Thank you for the Reviews. Warning: This chapter is Rated M

-One Week Later-

"Hey thanks for letting me bring my dog its hard having to go back and forth all the time to feed him" Sara said petting Dontae

"No prob baby well listen I have to go so I'll talk to you later. Love you" Matt said on the other line.

"K love you to" Sara said hanging up. "Alright Dontae you stay here all be right back im going to Jeffs" At Jeff name his ears went up.

"Yes I know you love him he'll come over later."

With that Sara left and drove to Jeffs.

"Hey guys im here" Sara said opening the door

Jeff walked out of his bathroom with freshly dyed blue hair.

"Hey look at you im loving the color"

"Yea…thank you" he rubbed his hands through his hair "I just need to shape it up in the back, but it takes to long and my shoulders been hurting so I cant really do it."

"Want me to do it?" Sara asked

"Yea sure" Jeff walked to the bathroom. Sara follwed and started to get to work at the back of his head.

"Hey whats going on?" Beth asked as she walked into the bathroom.

"Skittlez help me with the back of my head."

"Cool hey it looks awesome Sara good job"

"Thanks" Sara said as she made a design. The phone rang in the distance and noticed Beth run to go get it.

"Whats on your mind?" Jeff said noticing the seriousness of Sara

"umm…I don't know really nothing bothering me or at least I don't know just being quiet no myself lately im trying to get back and just be me but its weird its so hard to…I just still have this naging feeling in the pit of my stomach."

Jeff turned and cupped her face in his hands.

"Listen to me your very important to all of us…expecially to me" Jeff had this look in his eyes that made her stomach flutter "we all love you we will be on your side no matter what understand"

"Yea" Sara said with tears in her eyes

Jeff wiped her tears and hugged her. " Im always here for you" Jeff whispered in her ear. She nodded and pulled back and continues with Jeffs haircut

"Guys im gonna head on over to check on Dontae ill be right back. Jeff can I borrow your dirt back im not about to walk"

"Lazy…okay sure" Jeff throw her the keys

Sara got on the bike and rode to Matts. As she got there she noticed the doorf almost open. As she ebtered she was Dontae tied up and a rope on his mouth holding him back. She ran to him and fell to her knees.

"Baby what happened on my God." Sara tried to undo the rope but befor she can undo it she felt something round and pointy on her back.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you"

Sara froze and let go of Dontae know exactly what was on her back.

"Get up and go upstairs to the bedroom" Sara hesitated as she was still in shock.

"NOW!!"

Sara jumped on her feet and walked upstairs as her pursuer followed her. He turnedd her around aggressively and hit her right in her face she fell to the floor, as he jumped on her and repeatedly puched her.

He stood up and grabbed her by her hair and forcefully lefted her to her feet.

"now lets she whats under these clothes" she tried defending herself but he was to strong he yanked her shirt off and bra and cuts her pants and underwear off with his pocket knife.

He through himself on her and forcefully raped her, that he made her bleed. He held her mouth in order to silence her screams.

He got off of her and kicked her in the ribs braking them. He picked her up and slammed her against the wall which made her knock her head against the wall cutting her open. Then he started to make deep gashes on her with his knife.

He got up and went to the bathroom and turned the knobs cold in the tub and throw her in there. After that he went downstairs and kicked Dontae and left.

_**What now wheres Jeff when you need him?? Stay tune for chp 5 . lol**_


	5. Chapter 5

-Meanwhile-

-Meanwhile-

Jeff was painting his arm in his livingroom, while Andrew and Beth was watching a movie.

"Jeff baby maybe you should check on Sara, she's been gone for 2 hours" Beth said concerned.

"Yea I've been thinking about the samething…" Jeff was cut off with Dontae running into the room barking.

"OMG DONTAE WAT HAPPENED" Noticing Dontae was limping

"Where's Sara" Jeff asked noticing how Dontae barked when he said her name

"Sara…Andrew call 911 im gonna go see Sara" Jeff ran from his house and into his car.

When he got to the house he noticed the door was open as he got inside he saw the ropes where Dontae was tied. As he walked further into the house he looked down noticing the rug was soaking wet and there was water running.

He ran to the bathroom and saw Sara in the tub and her skin having a little blue color to it from the cold. The water spilling over the top Jeff stared at her in shock, when she moaned it shook him out of his trance. He turned off the water and pulled the plug. He ran to the closet and took a handful of towels. He turned and finally noticed the water was a light red.

"Shit Sara what happened" He laid the towels down and reached in to grab her right when he touched her she started screaming a bone chilling scream.

"Baby it me Jeff. I'm here to help you" Once she heared his voice she calmed down and opened her eyes a bit. He reached in again and picked her up. Hearing her whimper in pain broke his heart.

He wrapped her in towels and held her closely to him.

Sara baby look at me talk to me please." He heard nothing and tried to feel her pulse but didn't feel anything.

He grabbed her closer and cried into her hair and whispered her name. Just then Beth and Andrew came in running in with the cops and paramedics in tow.

"OMG is she alive?" Beth asked covering her mouth and holding back tears.

"I don't know" Jeff cried still cuddling Sara

"Sir we must see her and take her to the hospital" one of the paramedics said.

Jeff let go of her and handed her to him

"She has a pulse but very faint we must take her to the hospital now or we will lose her" he stated to the other paramedic.

Jeff got up and didn't notice he was wet and covered in blood until he saw Andrew and Beth stairing at him.

"What?" he said then looking down , tears returning to his eyes "its Sara's"

"Please follow us in your car. You Sir come with us in the ambulance just in case she comes to so she will notice someone she knows." Mentioning to Jeff

As they got to the hospital the immediately went to the emergency room. Jeff, Beth and Andrew waited in the waiting room in silence.

"Shit I have to call Matt" Jeff picked up his phone and dialed his brothers number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Matt I need to talk to you"

"_Baby who is that come back to bed" _Jeff heard in the background

"What the fuck was that Matt?"

"huh…oh nothing"

"Unless you suddenly turned into a fucking chick I'll call you later but since you didn't I just fucking heard a women in the background"

"Jeff what do you want?"

"What I want to know I why is it your fucking someone else while your _girlfriend_ is in the hospital her life hanging by a sting she was fucking beat up probably raped and here you are not being fucking faithful and fucking someone else!" Jeff yelled into the phone ignoring the stares everyone in the waiting room was giving him.

"What are you serious is she okay"

"Matt did you not hear me she's in the hospital obviously she not okay!" Jeff yelled into the phone not lowering his voice.

Beth grabbed the phone from Jeffs hand.

"Matt get your ass over here go tell Vince what happened and leave whoever the bitch your fucking in the bed Sara needs you we all do we're in Cameron. Yelling and arguing over the phone is not gonna get Sara better we'll deal with this problem later but get over here." Beth then shut the phone not bothering to say goodbye and put it in her purse.

"Jeff what happened?" Both Andrew and Beth asked at the same time.

Jeff just sat there head in his hands not answering anyone nor looking at them.

Before Beth could reach out and touch him he shot up and went to talk to the nurse and ask about Sara.

"The doctor hasn't talked to you yet?" The nurse asked

"No we've been just sitting here"

"I'll go get him"

20 minutes later the doctor walked in.

"Are you family of Sara Rodriguez?" The doctor asked

"Yea" Jeff said without hesitation

"Well she's not doing so good several ribs are broken here eyes are partially swollen shut, she has bruises all over her body and multiple knife wounds on her body and unfortunetly since she was serverly beatin up she was put into a coma, we don't know when she will be out of it. But her heartbeat is stable and she id breathing on her own. We were also able to stop the bleeding in the back of her head."

Jeff just stood their in shock taking everything in.

"Can we see her?" Beth asked

"Sure it might help if she hears familiar voices, come follow me" The doctor said turning around and walking down the hall.

"Thank you"

_**Alright Chp 5 is done sorry for the wait…stay tune!**_

_**How will they react to Sara's appreance? What about Matt will he come around?**_


	6. Chapter 6

Im back… Im back…

They all walked in together quietly noting the tubes sticking out of her body. Jeff happened to notice the sad defeat look on her face. To him she didn't look like herself she look beaten frigntened.

He walked up to her and stoke her hair. "Sara please open your eyes it's me Jeff please Sara he…" He was interrupted by the moan that escaped from her lips and the slight movement of her hand he held.

"Sara…" Beth said reaching Jeffs side. Jeff wrapped his arms around her when he saw the scared look on her face.

"Jeff is she gonna be alright?"

"I…I really don't know" Tears escaped from her eyes as he held Beth.

"Jeff is Matt coming I know he has this whore he's sleeping with over there but he said he loved her if he loves her he'll come right?" Andrew asked not seeing Sara's eyes flutter and a tear rolling down her check.

"I sure hope so" Jeff said sitting in the armchair.

Little did they know Sara heard everything they said.

-One Week Later-

"Hey doc how is she?" Jeff walked in with fresh flowers and placing them on the nightstand.

"She's doing really good, she's responding good to voices and sounds. Did you know when someone is in a cosmosis state they can hear everything. We have had patients say everything they have heard while they where in a coma." The doctor said with a smile.

"Really?" Jeff remembered a week ago when he Beth and Andrew spoke of Matt in her room. "I didn't know that"

"Yup its quiet interesting" The doc smiled at Jeff and walked out of the room.

"Hey skittles its your fav guy the one and only me" Jeff teased and turned around and opened the shads and window to let some light in.

"Oh great" Sara teased back opening her eyes.

Jeff stoppped what he was doing and turned around slowly not exactly sure who answered. He wasn't expecting anyone to answer that was his daily routine when he walked in her room.

"Don't worry I don't bite." Sara laughed at his expression.

"Sara your awake" Jeff said in shock. He went to her and gave her a hug just holding her. "God ive missed you"

"Same here Jeffro"

Sara saw the look in his eyes, he was trying to see is she had heard everything that went down without actually asking her not wanting the risk it if she didn't.

"Yea Jeff I did hear everything" Sara said sighing

"How…" Jeff said in shock

"What you forget that Im like the only one that can read you, your not the only one that has that talent." Sara said with a smile, but it faded when she saw a sorrow look on his face.

"Im sorry Sara"

"It's not your fault Jeffro I don't know whos fault it is. I don't know what I did to make Matt leave me, but he'll explain in his time. Don't be mad at him Im not after almost dying I don't want these things to get to me."

Jeff nodded and turned around when he heard the door open. He grabbed her had when he saw who came in…

Matt

Jeff turned around and saw that Sara turned head the other waay and closed her eyes.

"Hey Jeff…I got here as soon as possible" Matt said not wanting to look at Sara

"Really you did its funny cause today is the day you were suppose to come back anyway I don't really take a week on a plane to get here from italy" Jeff countered staring straight at Matt.

"Look I don't want to do this now I came straight from the airport im exausted"

"Exausted Matt…ive been here every single day from dawn to dusk sometimes staying over night, Saras exausted cause…well look at her I told you want happened to her. So tell me Matt what are you exausted of the plane ride or the whore you fu…"Jeff was cut off by the light squeeze Sara gave him. "you know what forget it Matt, know isnt the time."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the brothers.

Jeff heard Sara sigh heavy "your not gonna at least say hi Matt" Sara said turning her head at him opening her eyes as much as she can.

Matt immediatley looked at her in shock that she was awake. Jeff turned around and looked around and looked at her a bit shock she wanted to say something.

Jeff noticed a hurt and sad look on her face, she was about to brake down until she felt the squeeze that Jeff gave her had encouraging her to hold on and continue. That seemed exactly what she needed.

"Okay then Matt I'll say it how are you?"

"Um…uh fine. I'm good and you?" Matt could of slapped himself for that stupid question.

"Im _great_ Matt just relaxing here in the hospital bed nothing more, just wanted to spend money and time here."

Matt likcked his lips in nerviousness ans shifted uncomfortably.

"You know for her _boyfriend_ Matt you don't seem quite happy to see her you haven't seen her in 2 weeks expecially the fact she's been in a coma for about a week" Jeff asked wanting to see at least some reaction from Matt.

"Yea _baby_" emfasising (sorry didn't know how to spell it. Lol) the baby which caught Jeff off guard. "Your acting like you don't know me…You…you said you loved me." Sara voice cracked when she said that.

Jeff looked over her way and noticed her holding back tears but also noticing on the monitor her heart beat was increasing.

"I doubt this is how you treat someone you love Matt standing so far away and its not like Jeffs in the way there is another side of the bed." The heart beat monitor started to started to give out a beeping sound because her heart was beating to high and fast.

"Sara calm down baby don't…" he was interrupted by Saras screaming.

" I KNOW EVERYTHING MATT, I KNOW YOU CHEATED ON ME I KNOW…" Sara stopped as she felt a sharp pain in her chest and head. She shut her eyes and tears escaped from the cornes. She grabbed for her head as her whole body started shaking meanwhile her heartbeat was still increasing.

"Sara…Sara baby whats wrong" Jeff grabbed for her "Matt go get a nurse"

Matt ran outside and yelled for a nurse. At that about 5 nurses ran in.

"Whats going on" one of the nurses asked.

"I dunno" Jeff yelled not keeping his eyes off Sara

"Sir you need to back up"

Matt grabbed for Jeff but he broke from his grasp and back up himself.

Then to everyones surprise the heart monitor changed to flat line. Saras heart stopped.

"OUT NOW" one of the nurses yelled and motioned for them to leave.

"I'm not going anywhere. You leave I'm not" Pjeff said pointing to Matt.

Matt glared at Jeff but finally left.

Sheets were thrown off the bed and onto the floor. Jeff himself started trembling.

"No pulse" yelled one.

"I can't get a blood pressure"

"Get the crash cart" The doctor yelled. A cart next to Jeff was yanked and shoved to Sara's side. The nurses attached electrodes to Sara's bare skin. Jeff held his breathe and clenched his fist knowing the he couldn't do anything. The sound of blood sounded in his ears, combining with the mechanical screech the monitor gave out.

"Clear" Someone called and everyone backed up from the bed and cart. The air snappe with tension. Sara's body twitched as electricity went through her body.

"Damnit no response" The doc yelled. "Lets give it to her again but give me more" Jeff lost all feeling in his body, he was shaking and cold. The machine zapped again and Sara's body jumped from the bed as electricity went through her again. A small but faint beep was heard from the machine.

"Sara can you here me" yelled on of the nurses and she started clapping in her ear. But Sara didn't respond.

"Call her keep calling her name she might respong to you." The nurse said mentioning to Jeff.

"Sara…Sara baby" Jeff yelled into her ear "Listen to me Wake up Please Sara wake up, you cant leave me you hear you cant leave."

"Alright we got a steady heartbeat and a blood pressure" the doc said.

Jeff looked up at the monitor and never in his life was he happy to see a fucking green line rising and falling. He heard her moan and shift, he fell to his knees letting go of the bed railing noticing his knuckles were white.

"That was to close for comfort" One of the nurses said as she patted Jeff's shoulder and left.

"That was close Mr. Hardy make sure nothing bothers her to have this happen again and now im letting in only one person at a time." The doctor told Jeff and walked out of the room leaving them to alone.

For 30 minutes Jeff was on his knees holding one of Saras hands with his ead lowered. He tried to stand up but fell back down his legs had fallen asleep but they also hurt like hell from being in that same position for so long. As he got up Beth walked in.

"He baby I bought you food and I sent Matt home" Beth said reaching for Jeff.

Jeff was hesitant to let go of Sara but he knew his girlfriend needed comfort. "Thank you baby" he grabbed the food and settled it down ans drew Beth into a hug. "God I love you I don't ever want to lose you."

"You wont" Beth reasurred him by kissing him. They both ended up staying like that for a while.

**So how you like it please review im not down yet it gets better. ******


	7. Chapter 7

** Sorry about the wait I lost my notebook all this was written in but im back…**

**Once again sorry about the spelling mistake its hard writing super late at nite and spell check.**

-One Week Later-

"Hey there skittles guess what I got wonderful news" Jeff stated when he walked in that morning.

Sara looked up from her drawing. Sara was still in the hospital but moved from Intensive Care to a regular room.

"You get to go home but I suggest you come live with me and Beth just incase of anything since you actually live like a hour away."

Sara laughed "Cool that sounds good, when can I actually leave cause I don't know about you but im tired of hospitals."

Jeff laughed "Today actually I have Beth getting you discharge papers ready and here I hold a luggage for all your crap."

"Awesome…now…servant boy get to work and pack my shit"

"Yes ma'am" Jeff saluted her and they both broke out in laughter.

"Now that's a sound I love to hear" The doctor said as he walked in.

"Hey doc is it tru I can leave?"

"Yes you can Beth has your papers and is getting the car and I have a wheel chair right outside this door."

"That is great Im so ready" She yanked off the sheets and put the away her drawings. She got up and winced when pain shot to her ribs. At that Jeff reached for her.

"I'm okay" Still letting Jeff help her.

"Yea your ribs are still gonna be soar and they are still wrapped, its gonna be like that for a month" The doctor said looking at her chart.

"Hey the car's in front you ready?" Beth asked as she walked into the room.

"Oh yea."

They drove home in silence as Sara rested in the back.

"She's fine Jeff" Beth noted how Jeff keeped looking in the rear view mirror at Sara.

"Haha…I know" He looked at her one last time and keeped driving. When they got to Jeff's Dontae come down the stairs to the car. He barked and that woke Sara up. She got out of the car slowly and hugged Dontae huge body.

"Hey big guy I've missed you look at you, you got a hair cut."

"Yea he needed one so I gave him one but I tell you one thing he doesn't keep still" Matt said walking up to her. He reached out to help her up but she ignored the hand and got up herself.

"Um…thanks then" She looked up at him not seeing him since that night at the hospital.

"Why you acting weird Sara?" Matt asked

"Me acting weird…Matt im fine its not like im gonna be acting weird around you all the time." Sara said walking away. She turned around and faced Matt" oh and by the way Matt I wont be here all the time I'll be leaving in a week im just here cause the doctor wants me to be watched so Jeff and Beth offered for me to stay with them and they didn't know but now they do im gonna be leaving in a week then I'll be out of here Matthew" She started to walk off towards the house.

"Sara I need to talk to you"

"What in the blue hell do we need to talk about Matt" Sara said turning around throwing her arms in frustration.

"Everything" Matt shouted "I need to talk to you about everything"

"Okay Matt lets go then" She throw her bag on the floor. "lets talk where would you like to start. Should I go first? "Sara asked and didn't even wait for an answer "Lets start with where you told me you loved me, made love me to, then go off and leave and fuck someone else"

"Wait Sara I loved you I still do. I apologize for fucking this up between us. What I did was stupid I didn't even think when I did what I did. I admit I was drunk I don't really have good control when im already drunk." Matt started to walk closer to Sara Jeff and Beth trailing him just in case of anything "Wheb you were in the hospital…when I saw you…I…I…got scared I didn't want to lose you yea you were awake and talking but I just didn't know what to do all I keeped thinking about was the mistake I made in sleeping with that chick. And taking the first class trip over here immediately after Jeff called and told me and…"Matt was cut off.

"What" Sara looked at Matt then at Jeff and back "You mean ti tell me Jeff told you that same night and you stayed…" Sara shock her head in disbelief.

They were all quiet for a awhile, tears were streaming down all their faces.

Sara nodded her head as if coming into a conclusion. "Matt…know this im the type that can forgive and forget but this hurts. I loved you hell I'll always love you, but…it will never be the same no matter how hard we try I will always be here for you when you need me I'll always be a friend, but that's all _A Friend_." She walked up to him and cupped his face kissed him lightly tasting his tears hugged him walked into the house.

"Sa…"

"Matt no leave her bro" Jeff placed his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"but…"

"I know but she has her mind made up you of all people know if you try and argue or try to change someones mind set like her's you'll be arguing till you blue in the face and it wont change her. You tried it on me once remember…she'll ne nack when the time is right"

"What if she'll never be back?" Matt looked at his younger brother with sadness in his eyes and watched his eyes water.

"Then…then its time to move on" With that Jeff squeezed his shoulder and walked off.

"Your not mad at me bro?"

Jeff turned around and stared Matt straight in the face. "I think me being mad at you wont make things better you made a mistake and you realized it hell I know a lot about mistakes I made plenty of them. And I guess by that ive personally forgiven you, I really cant stay mad at you no matter how hard I try I care about you too much."

And with that they both walked off to their own personal houses.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**I might have to start saying im not gonna update unless I get reviews. (see how I added the S on the end. Lol)**


	8. Chapter 8

**_OKAY THIS IS AND EXTREMELY SHORT CHP. SORRY ABOUT THAT BUT ILL UPDATE REAL SOON._**

"So are you really leaving today?" Jeff said at Sara's doorway.

"Yea I am"

"You know my house is always open for you please visit me."

"I know its always open and yea I'll visit come on who else can kick your ass in the ring and do exactly what you can do" Sara teased

Jeff smiled lightly and looked down.

Sara noticed the change and walked up to him she received him with open arms. They stood there hugging eachother tightly for awhile until Jeff noticed the time.

"Alright its getting late I don't want you driving in the dark" Jeff said pulling back.

"Me neither" Sara looked up at Jeff and noticed tears in his eyes.

"I'll be downstairs" with that Jeff left.

Sara finally finished packing and she looked around the room taking everything not knowing if she'll ever see it again. She walked downstairs to find Matt playing with Dontae. She immediately looked at Jeff who in turn shrugged his shoulder as if to say _I don't know_.

"Hey" Sara called

Matt looked up and stood he put his hands in his pockets.

"Hey…um I know you probably kinda wanted to leave without seeing me again but I had to say goodbye to you cause I don't know when I'll see you again, Which I really want to see you again even if it just by friendship, and I just um…wanted to say sorry for everything. So yea Im sorry Sara."

Sara nodded her head and kept swalling to keep that knot down. She didn't want to cry at least not here not now. But it kinda failed when her vision blurred she blinked to hold the tears back and continued her way down.

"Okay…um well I guess this is goodbye everyone" Sara caught Beth in a tight hug.

"Call me" Beth said. Sara nodded, then turned to Jeff they both just stared at eachother for awhile. Neither of them not wanting to be the first one to approach the other.

Slowly Sara moved towards him, at that Jeff almost broke down he looked away to hold back the tears cause if he looked at her violet eyes then he would of lost it.

Jeff opened his arms and held her. "Do you have to go? Please don't leave me" He felt Sara nod.

"I have to go Jeff, I always with you." Sara whispered so that only Jeff heared.

"Bye love" Jeff finally said still holding her. He kissed her lightly on the lips and rested his forehead on hers "Love you don't be a stranger k?" Jeff whispered

"I wont love you to" Sara pulled back now he had tears going down her face. She was a little surprised to see Matt crying. She went up to him and hugged him. He held her for a while. "Im sorry Sara so very sorry."

"I know Matt I do forgive you, I just still need to go." She pulled back and looked straight in his eyes.

"Be careful"

"I will"

Sara walked out the door without looking back and held the car dooor open for Dontae the she got in and drove off.

**ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR IT BEING SHORT. BUT PLEASE REVIEW THX**


	9. Chapter 9

-4 months later-

The phone rang waking up Jeff he reached for the phone and answered.

"Hello" Jeff sounded groggy

"Im sorry Jeff you were still sleeping"

"Sara…" Jeff said sounding wide awake now.

There was silence on the phone.

"Sara please answer me" Jeff said climbing out of bed.

"Hey Jeff" Sara finally answered

"I cant believe I'm talking to you its been 4 months how are you my love" Jeff said not hiding the excitement in his voice.

Sara laughed in hearing his excitement. "I'm good Jeff thank you how are you."

"Better now that I'm talking to you"

"Well listen I have something very important to show you and tell you"

"Why don't you come over here to my house I've missed you so has Beth and Matt"

"Umm alright but before that can I see you ahead of time I need to tell you before everyone"

"Okay you wanna meet halfway?" Jeff said getting dressed

"Yea that's be good where at?"

"The usual. I meet you there love" Jeff said hanging up.

Jeff wlaked downstairs meeting Matt.

"Hey bro just to let you know ahead of time Sara coming over now don't start anything no fighting she says she has something to show and tell us, but she wants me to know ahead of time so I'm meeting her half way, let Beth know also cause she still asleep and I don't want to wake her up."

Matt stayed there in shock with everything Jeff said. "What do you think it is?"

"I dunno I just hope she's okay well I'll call you when we're heading back" Jeff said walking outside the door to his car and take a 30 minute trip to the border of Cameron to meet up with Sara. Not knowing he was in a surprise of his life.

-Jeff House-

"_I cant wait to see her" _Matt thought to himself relieved when Jeff called him and said that they were on their way.

Just then both Sara's and Jeff's car pulled up. But only Jeff got out he walked over to Saras talked to her and walked to Matt.

"Hey bro" Jeff said as he neared.

"Whats wrong" Indicating toward Sara.

"Nothings wrong everything is right its just the reaction from you that's the problem" Matt just looked at Jeff confused. "Umm well Matt she really need to tell you something, shes confuses as you _will be_. So ah…don't over react it wont help anything."

Matt just nodded and looked towards the car as if on signal Sara got out.

Matt stood in silence with his mouth open as she neared.

"Hey Matt" Sara said looking back and forth at Jeff and Matt.

"What the hell when did this happen" Matt said rasing his voice.

"About 4 ½ months ago"Sara said staring at Matt.

"And who did you fuck 4 ½ months ago"

Sara looked up in disbelief "You, you idiot"

"Matt so much for not overreacting" Jeff said in shock as well.

"Shup up Jeff…hell no you cant be pregnant we had protection, so how is this possible?"

"I doesn't always protect you"

"Besides it probably isnt even mine it could be the guy who raped you" As soon as that came out of his mouth he regretted it. His eyes got big in shock at what he said.

Sara could of decked him right there. She was silent for about a good 5 minutes and it was the longest 5 minutes for Matt.

"Sara im sorry I shouldn't…" He was cut off when she raised her hand. He flinched thinking she was gonna hit him.

"You know what Matt you right it probably isnt even yours even if it is I can see you don't want to be its father. It was a mistake coming here. Thanks for listening Jeff I appreciate it" Sara walked off to her car.

"No Sara don't leave not yet please I havent seen you in 4 months I don't want to not see you for another 4 or so months please stay." Jeff called out relieved when Sara stopped.

Jeff turned to Matt in shock that his brother had tears in his eyes.

"Matt she just wanted to come here and let you know she's pregnant and that ot could possible yous and be happy she came to you abd let you know houw would you feel if 9 months from now you found out she was havinga baby and it could most likely be yours. I'm sure you'll be mad. She just wants to know if its yous and I know you want to know. So why don't we go to the doctors and find out. Yea your freaked out Matt but think of Sara she's is too probably even more than you. She's the one carrying a kid in her for 9 months her lifes gonna change. So stop always thinking about yourself and think of others"

Matt took in everthing Jeff said and looked over at him and letting the tears fall. "When you get so smart."

Jeff looked over at Sara and stared at her. "When Sara came into my life" He continued to stare at her knowing she was crying even though he only saw her back. He was proven correct when she turned around and saw her face was wet with tears.

She looked over at Jeff and walked up to him and higged him tightly.

She pulled back "Matt lets just get this over with and I'll leave okay" Sara pleaded looking over at Matt.

Matt just nodded and they all went to their cars to the doctors.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY AND ANY SUGGESTION AND CONCERNS?? ALSO WHAT YOU THINK THE BABY SHOULD BE A GIRL OR BOY AND WHAT NAMES I WANT UNIQUE ONES SOMETHING DIFFERENT THX AGAIN!!**


	10. Poll

**Alright I have a poll set up on my profile check it out and vote. Believe me it counts.**

**I'll be adding another poll as soon as I get the results for the first one.**

**Oh yea thanks so much for the reviews im loving it. Lol and there is still more to update to come, you cant get rid of me yet!! Lol**

**I hope your loving the story so far I love writing it. If you guess have any ?s go ahead and ask ill answer them. Let me know how u feel about the story I really would love to know whether its okay it sux or if it awesome its my first time actually.**

**Well thanks love ya all**


	11. Chapter 10

Hey there well sorry about the wait I put the poll up but it was kinda like a tie so I decided what I wanted it to be

Hey there well sorry about the wait I put the poll up but it was kinda like a tie so I decided what I wanted it to be. Besides I couldn't wait to write I have a lot of ideas In my head I wanted to put down. By the way thanx so much for the reviews.

**Im also working on another story so hopefully I don't get them mixed up I doubt it. Well here we go…**

-1 yr later-

"I cant believe im doing this" Sara said out loud to Zarai in the back carseat singing away with no care in her little baby talk.

Sara laughed at Zarai amd refocused her attention back on the road. The familiar roads of Cameron brought lots of memories she haven't seen anyone since the day she told them she was pregnant she keeped in contact mostly to Jeff and writing and sending pictures but she keeped her distance. Now she was on her way to the Legends house to drop off Zarai because Beth invited Sara to Matts Christmas Bash.

_-One Week Ago-_

"_Sara sweety would you please come" Beth pleaded over the phone. "Me and Jeff miss you dearly"_

"_I know its just weird seeing Matt again"_

"_Yea but maybe you guys have moved on I'm sure it will be good to see eachother he really wants to she you and Zarai"_

"_Oh no I'm not bring Zarai to a party, and that's another problem whos gonna take care of Zarai I don't have anyone"_

"_That's tru…well take her to Gilbert after all she is his granddaughter"_

_Sara smilled at the fact she was happy she found out Matt was the father but soon saddened when he chickened out and didn't want to step up and be one. That's one of the reasons why Sara stayed away, and havent seen them for a yr._

"_I don't know Beth…"Sara said still unsure_

"_OMG Sara do I have to get Jeff to convince you…JEFF…come here" without waiting for an answer Jeff's voice came on the phone._

"_Skittles I hear your trying to get out of coming to the Bash." Jeffs southern voice came out thick._

_Sara couldn't help but smile when she heard his voice "I'm not tyring to get out of it I'm just not sure if I want to go."_

"_Baby that's the same thing" Jeff replied. "Come on you have to come I really want to see my niece you I could care less but I want to see Zarai in the flesh not through pictures"_

"_Yea just forget about me I just gave birth to her its nothing"_

_Jeff laughed "You know I love you, now come on are you coming?"_

-Back to present-

Sara arrived at Gilberts house and honked the horn. As she walked out the car Gilbert walked out to the porch. "Hey Legend thanks you again for watching Zarai"

"Oh no problem I need to know my granddaughter" Sara handed Zarai over and Zarai immediately seemed to know who he was cause she started smiling and laughing.

"Well she seems to know who you are" Sara said grabbing Zarais things from the car and walking into Gilberts house" Gilbert followed in and played with Zarai.

"Well here is everything Im gonna head to Matts' if you need me for anything let me know I'll have me cell on me."

"Believe it of not Sara I can take care of children I had raised two of my own"

Sara looked at him and laughed "I know this is just the first time I'm away from her" Sara grabbed for Zarai and said goodbye.

"Okay let me go before I don't go." She walked out and made her way to Matts.

**Sorry its short I'll be updating soon I promise. As always REVIEW please**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey im back. Midnight updates lol. Thans for the review I truly appreciate them. Yea and sorry about the whole yr later thing in the story it just came to me better. Well hope you like it.**

**By the way I don't own anyone besides Sara and Zarai**

Sara arrived and got out of the car and grabbed the two bags of liquir she had. She was immediatley greeted by Shannon and Shane.

"Well looky here long time no see and look she comes bearing gifts" Shane said walking up to Sara.

Sara turned and smiled. "Hi boys good to see you and may I say Shannon im loving the mohawk

"Thank you thank you im quite proud of it. And I see your still a red head girl when are you gonna change."

"Wait so that tattoo you gave me don't count as a change?" Sara said smiling at Shannon.

"Oh yea that was one of the best days of my life I was so close to seeing you naked" Shannon said with a dreamy look to his face.

"FYI Shannon I had underwear on and besides that's the closest you'll get." Sara said handing over the bags and walking in.

"Yea you bought liquir we needed some" Shane said looking in the bag.

As Sara walked in she heard people yelling and singing and heard a familiar voice. Sara looked around and noticed everyone laughing and saw a camera taping someone. She walked over to Andrew who was holding the camera.

Sara looked to see what he was taping and saw it was Itchweeed **(got to love Itchweeed)** dancing in the living room.

"Itchweeed what a dork" Sara whispered as she laughed at him.

Andrew heard her and looked her way. "OMG you're here" Andrew said loud enough for everyone to stare.

"Damn Andrew you have to be so fucking loud" Sara said laughing and slapping him on the arm.

Sara turned and noticed Itchweeed looking at her. He walked up to her took off his mask and googles.

Sara thought she saw something in his eyes, but before she could read it, he grabbed her and hugged her.

Sara laughed so hard she couldn't breathe. "Jeff I cant breathe"

"You don't know how happy I am to see you. Thank you for coming" Jeff said letting go of her.

"No problem babe anything for you" Sara said winking at him.

A smile crepted on Jeff face, but before he could react he was being pulled towards the kitchen.

"So I bought liqour like always, and by the looks of it it's a good thing I did." Noticing people going through the bags and pulling the bottles out and opening it.

All of a sudden Sara felt a tingle creep up her spin she turned around and noticed at the door Matt stood there staring at her.

-

Jeff felt a spark go through him when she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the kitchen. He looked over at her and he could of sworn his heart almost stopped. She looked even more beautiful then he remembered.

As he was opening some bottles he noticed Sara staring off into the distance. He looked that way and nearly dropped the bottle he saw Matt staring at her. He looked back and forth at the two. He hated to brake the stare but he nudged her arm diverting the stare.

Sara looked at Jeff when he felt him nudge her.

"Hey you okay" Concern showing through Jeff eyes. Sara looked back at where Matt was and noticed he was taking shot glasses out.

Matt walked over towards them.

"Hey there guys, How you doing Sara?" Matt asked with a smile.

"I'm good Matt thank you"

"Well then lets put to good use the liquor you bought what do you say" Matt asked looking around the table.

"Lets go" Sara said pouring a drink for her and Jeff.

Shannon finished his fifth shot. "Hey I got a dare for you Sara"

"Really?" Sara looked at Jeff to see what was up but he looked as confused as he was.

"Well it's a small one but everyone here wants to see you smoking hot body so for the rest of the night you need to be in just you jeans and bra no shirt."

Sara looked at him "Dude that's weak" Sara said taking off her shirt. Cat calls were heard and she fekt stares at her.

"When you get a tattoo" Matt asked checking her out.

Sara looked down at her tattoo it started at her left hip it was visible with her low cut jeans and what everyone dididn'tnow it continued down her leg wrapping around her leg and ending at her knee.

"About a month ago you can thank Shannon and Gas Chamber Ink." Sara said looking at Shannon.

Shannon looked proud of himself ans smilied at the stares her received.

"See what you don't know it that it goes down…"He was interrupted by Sara as she placed her hand on his mouth.

"Hey they don't need to know that" Sara said sending a glare to him before letting go. She looked at Jeff and shrugged.

"Your letting me know where that tat goes" Jeff said low enough for just Sara to hear.

Before she could responf she heard Shannon start speaking.

"Lets just say she look fucking hot in a bikini thong thing" He saw Sara look at him ready to attack, as he saw Sara move he ran towards th livingroom and heard everyone laughing. Suddenly he felt weight on his back and he fell to the floor.

Everyone was laughing at Shannon and Sara wrestling on the floor. Jeff being Jeff saw shannon dive from the counter on to Sara and he through the rest of his outfit off and joined in.

The fight lasted for 5 minutes and everyone went back to the shots on the table.

"Alright since you said it was too weak how about you change your style like your hair." Matt suggested

"Are you serious" Sara said in shock looking at Matt. Everyone knew that Sara never changed her hair or style how she looked made who she was.

"Yea and the perfect person to give you a different look will be Jeff" Shannon said looking at Jeff noticing the look he was giving Sara.

"Ahh…Okay I guess" Sara said getting a flutter in her stomach at the mention of Jeffs name and the way he was staring at her.

"So when we gonna do this?" Jeff asked

"Now will be good" Shannon replied for Sara.

"Well we gonna have to go to my house cause I got everything over there." Jeff said pulling out his bike keys.

"Lets go then" Sara said giving Jeff a smile.

-At Jeff house-

"I cant believe im doing this" Sara said in shock as she sat in the bathroom looking at the mirror.

"Come on you can do this, if it was any possible to get you even more beautiful then you already are I'll try to get there, but I doubt, you already reached perfection" Jeff said looking at Sara through the mirror.

Sara blushed at his comment and looked down to cover it.

"So you ready" Jeff asked and gave her a smile that could melt everyone and make there knees go weak. It was a good thing Sara was sitting cause she would have fell to the floor.

**Okay now you got to wait for the next chp to see what happens and how the hair comes out. Hope you like it, I enjoyed writing it. Review please thank ya**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey there im back sorry about the errors in the last chp I just read through it and noticed a lot of them, my bad that happens when I write at midnight, hopefully this is better. LOL**

Jeffs POV-

_My god I cant get enough of her, the touch of her hair its so soft and long. I cant believe Matt made this dare I know how much her looks make who she is. _

"_I can't believe im doing this" Sara said looking in the mirror._

"_Come one you can do this, if it was possible to get you even more beautiful then you already are I'll try to get there, but I doubt, you already reached perfection" _

'_Omg did I just say that out loud' She just blushed what do I say know…um.. "So you ready?" She's smiling god I love that smile._

-Normal POV-

"Well here it goes Sara" And with that Jeff cut a big chunk of her hair that it reached to the middle of her neck to her chin.

Jeff kept cutting all around until it was all even after that her brushed off access hair and took out the hair dye.

"So do I get to choose the color or do you" Jeff asked.

"Umm…I trust you Jeff you choose" Sara said looking at Jeff.

-Sara POV-

_God the feel of his hands on my head is so…so_..._god I don't even have a word for it. Omg look how short it is but it looks good its beautiful._

"So do I get to choose the color or do you" Jeff asked

_Umm what color do I want, hell I'll let Jeff choose as long as he's touching me he can dye my hair orange for all I care_

"Umm…I trust you Jeff you choose"

_He looks so intense trying to look for the color. What did he say earlier I already reached perfection. My god I never had anyone say things to me that way._

_Am I falling in Love with my bestfriend?? How can this be?_

_His fingers on my head hes like messaging my head I cant take this anymore I feels to good to think hes just messing with my hair if his hands was somewhere else…No stop I shouldn't be thinking like this its Jeff. But exactly... its Jeff._

-Normal POV-

As Jeff was appying the color on Saras hair he noticed her closing her eyes and heard her sigh, a sigh of content. Jeff couldn't help and smile a little and pictured them somewhere else and his hands somewhere else. He got out off his daze when he felt himself get a erection. "Fuck" Jeff mumbled under his breathe low enough for Sara not to hear.

Jeff played with the color on the counter to settle his erection and continued to color his hair concentrating on it so he wont go into his own little world again.

"Alright time to wash it off come over to the tub" Jeff mentioned over to the tub with his head not wanting to touch for fear of getting the dye on her.

Sara got on her knees and bent over the tub so Jeff could wash it off.

"_Beautiful position" _Jeff thought to himself

"Okay all done Sara" Jeff said getting a towel and handing it to her. "How you like it?"

Sara dryed her hair and looked in the mirror "Omg…I…I love it Jeff you did awesome?" Sara started to comb her fingers through her hair and stared at Jeff.

Jeff heart almost stopped when Sara looked at him with love and appreciation.

"Your turn Jeff" Sara said walking towards him.

"Wait that's not part of the deal it was only you" Jeff said holding up his hands.

"I know but I miss your 'other look' I guess if you wanna call it that. You need to shave shower and new hair do too." Sara said grabbing his hands and pulling him towards her.

As soon as they tiuvhed hands they both felt a spark pass through them.

"So here sit down and lift up your hair so I can make a design on the back of your head." Sara breathed heavly still feeling that spark. She grabbed the razor and did her thing.

Jeff couldn't and help and notice how when Sara was doing his hair she kept glancing at him through the mirror because frankly he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Watching her every move and seriousness at her knew she was concentrating on cuting his hair.

"Jeff?" Sara asked while still cuttinghis hair.

"yea?" Jeff raising his eyebrows at her.

"What exactly happened between you and Beth. I don't see her here onone told me anything I just noticed she isnt here" Sara said making eye contact wwith Jeff and noting shock and pain flash through his eyes.

"Umm..well Beth and I broke up we started having a lot of arguments and problems. We both thought that it will go away, the fighting, but it didn't it just got worse and then I didn't feel the same about her and all the feelings and love I had for her started going away amd I developed them onto someone else I know it sounds awful but I have to go with my heart, always have and always will." Jeff said all of this looking Sara straight in the eyes.

"And who is it that you started having feeling for?" Sara asked noticing her heart start to race.

Jeff looked at Sara for a while deciding whether it will be a good time to just tell her. "Umm…well im not exactly ready to say who but when I ready believe me you, you'll be the first to know."

"Okay then good" Sara said looking down trying to not show the dissapointment in her face, and she resumed cutting his hair.

"Hey Jeff is Matt going out with Ashley?" Sara asked Jeff after a few minutes of silence.

"Why" Jeff said looking up at her.

"I don't know I just saw them together rather close and they both had a certain look in both of there eyes."

Jeff tried to read into it and read her eyes to see if there was a hint of jealiousy in them but couldn't find any. "Yea they are they been for a good 5 months now"

Sara looked up at Jeff "He happy?"

"Yea from what I can see"

Sara thought for a few minutes "Good he needs to be happy and move one find someone to love him."

"And how do you feel about it?" Jeff asked hoping she didn't care.

"It…it doesn't really bother me to tell you the truth. I thought it would to see him with someone else knowing he has someone. But its alright Ive gotten used to the lonelyness and it just being me and Zarai, so it doesn't really hurt."

Jeff turned around in his seat to face her. "Sara your not gonna feel lonely ever again because I am here and your not leaving my side and im not leaving yours. I've lost you 2 times already, im not going for a 3rd. Your…your to important to me to lose you. Im always here for you and Zarai." Jeff held her hands while he talked to her.

Tears started to foam in Saras eyes as he spoke. "Im sorry I left it was hard being around Matt and really hard being away from you, I truly am sorry Jeff." Sara said tears finally falling down her face.

"You have nothing to be sorry about whats done is done whats important is whats in the present and future love." Jeff said wiping her tears with his thumbs and just holding her face. They both gazed at eachother for awhile. Then Jeff broke it by clearing his throat and pulling her close to him he lightly kissed her on the lips. He pulled back before it got further than just a caress. "So lets finish my hair"

"Ok lets" Sara worked for a few minutes and finished his hair and moved to his beard. She went on her knees in front of him.

"Well if someone was to walk in this will be some sight" Jeff said laughing.

Sara laughed and lifted his chin and worked on a design that she pictured. She then finished and showed Jeff what she did.

"Damn this is hot, I cant believe you did this" Jeff said checking himself out in the mirror.

"Yea I kinda had the design stuck in my head so I thought I'll use it here.

"I love it thank you" Jeff said staring at Sara wanting to feel her lips again on his, but before anything could happen the phone rang.

Jeff groaned and looked at the phone "Im not picking up its Matt I guess we have to go."

"yea we've been her for a good hour and a half" Sara said shrugging her shoulder.

"Yea I guess come on I feel like getting drunk lets go." Jeff grabbed Saras hand and lead her to the car.

When they got in the car they both didn't notice they were holding hands all they way to Matts. It just felt right to them.

As they walked in Matts house they couldn't help but notice the surprise looks everyone gave them and their new looks. But they just ignored them and had fun with eachother and enjoyed eachothers company. For the rest of the night it was all about having fun and drinking.

**Hope you liked this chp I actually really enjoyed this onem I really liked it. Hope you feel the same. Please review and let me know. thanks**


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the wait I had to write it first in my notebook but I am back.**

-The next day-

Sara woke up to the door bell ringing and Matt and Ashley yelling. "God damnit who the hell is ringing the door bell" Matt yelled walking down the stairs.

"Make it stop" whined Shannon from the couch he covered his head with the pillow.

"baby who is it" Ashley asked as she walked behind Matt to the door.

When Matt opened the door he noticed his dad standing at the door with a baby in his hands.

"Dad what are you doing here and please don't tell me I have a sister"

"No you ass this is your daughter and I thought of returning her to her mother since its noon and a girl needs her mom" Gilbert said ignoring the surprised look on Matts face.

At that remark Sara shot up and hurried to the door.

"I am so sorry Gilbert I didn't realize it was so late I would of picked Zarai up sooner" Sara apologized taking Zarai fron Gilberts arms.

"Nonsense it was good spending some time with my grandaughter. Well I have to go my dear. See you Matthew" Gilbert said leaving

Meanwhile Matt was still standing at the door in shock. Sara returned to her laying posistion on the floor trying to fall asleep, with Zarai laying in between her and Jeff.

"Your daughter?" Ashley exclaimed

"Umm…yea" Matt said closing the door slowly.

"You have a lot of explaining to do" Ashley said folding her arms in front of her.

"Yea I know just not now"

"Yea now we are going to talk about it, you have a daughter with Sara I knew you were together but not this far. What the hell Matt. So what you just fuck Sara and have a kid that it"

Ashley was yelling so loud that it woke up Jeff and Shannon. Shannon just looked at Sara bug eyed not know what to do and Jeff was staring at Sara having heard everything. He noticed she was trying to hold back tears as she just stared at Zarai.

Jeff reached over for Saras hand and gave it a squeeze. At that she looked at him with sadness.

"Um guys cant you talk about it later" Shannon said seeing how the argument was affecting Sara.

"Shannon stay out of it" Ashley yelled.

Jeff saw Sara close her eyes and squeeze Jeffs hand hard trying to hold back tears that where about to fall. At that Jeff got up picked up Zarai carefully lifted Sara to a standing position picked up Zarai bag and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going" Matt asked watching them walk out the door.

With out an answer the door was slammed behind them and they went to the car.

Luckily Sara had her car keys in her pocket so they can use the car seat for Zarai since there was no room in Jeff car. Without a word Sara got in the passenger seat while Jeff settled Zarai in her car seat without waking her up. He got behind the wheel and drove off.

-

They were driving for a good 30 minutes in silence. Jeff trying to find his way around and Sara replaying everything that occurred at Matts house.

Sara looked back at Zarai and was surprised to see her wide awake and starring straight at Jeff with such interest. Sara couldn't help and laugh a little at her.

Jeff heard her laugh and wondered what was so funny. So he looked at Sara and saw she was looking back at Zarai. He adjusted his rearview mirror and jumped with surprise at the look Zarai was gaving him. She seemed to know exactly were to look when he moved the mirror.

"Wow" Jeff said looking at her.

Sara looked over at Jeff and notice him switching glances from the road to the mirror at Zarai.

"You keep that up and we gonna be in a accident." Sara laughed

Jeff looked over at Sara and smiled "Sorry its just that's she's absolutley breathetakingly beautiful…She looks just like you" Jeff said quickly glancing over at Sara then back at the road.

Sara blushed "Thank you…well she definetly has the Hardy determination oh and that charm."

"Really…" Jeff smiled "how so?"

"Well the determination and _will_ _not die_ _and live for the moment _moto cause she's trying things babies her age shouldn't be doing already, and when she sets her mind to something she has to get it right or has to have it, that's where the charm comes into play such as that intense stare like the one she has on now" Sara said looking back at Zarai.

Jeff laughed "Wow definetly a Hardy. Which one of us does she get the stare from?"

"Well both really like for example when Matt wants something he has this stare to him Zarai has that and with you that intense stare that draws everyone in she definetly has that for example look at her now she has that intense stare on"

Jeff looked back and noticed that exact stare that she was giving him. He usually does that to read through someone or to show interest. Jeff turned back with a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about this isnt a good thing with those stares she gets what she wants you just have to give in to her. And believe me she knows just how to use it."

"That's my girl" Jeff said laughing.

"Dork" Sara looked away.

"So where are we going?" Sara asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Your place" Jeff said

"Really?" Sara said with excitement. Jeff nodded.

"Yea I thought we cant go to my place since they know where that is and I thought we cant stay in Cameron with popularity reasons so I thought why don't we go to the only place that I know and know one else and the place where you are most comfortable in"

"Thank you Jeff" Sara reached for Jeffs right hand that was resting on his thigh and held it. Jeff gave it a little squeeze and moved there hands to her side and he held her hand for awhile.

-

"Im getting hungry" Jeff said after 30 minutes and "I think Zarai is getting cranky" hearing her move around and whine.

"Yea lets stop at this diner" Sara pointed to the diner they saw.

Jeff pulled up to the parking space and notice serveral cars and saw that it was a little crowed.

"You sure you want to come here it's a little crowed"

"Its fine by me Jeff" Sara said getting out of the car and grabbing Zarais bag and went for Zarai but noticed Jeff already grabbing her.

Sara saw Zarai getting really attached to Jeff and saw her rest her head on his shoulder and grab for his braid and played with it. As they walked towards she saw flashes and noticed there was kids and teenagers taking pictures of them.

Jeff noticed them he smiled and nodded his head towards them and they walked right in the diner.

The waitress showed them their seats but not without checking Jeff out first. Sara noticed that when they walked in about half the female population looked over at Jeff and smile. Sara herself couldn't help but smile. They sat across eachother and Jeff started playing with Zarai. But stopped once he saw her place her head on his chest and close her eyes.

"I guess she's tired" Jeff said absently rubbing Zarais back in circles.

"Your gonna be an awesome dad someday Jeff" Sara said smiling at him.

"You think?" Jeff asked and smiled when she nodded.

The waitress came back to get their drinks and take their order.

"Thanks" Jeff said looking up at the waitress and slightly smile at her.

The waitress giggled and walked toward her friends who where watching Jeff.

"You just had to do that did you, you know half of this diner is female and about all of them cant take their eyes off of you" Sara said trying her hardest to hold back her laughter.

Jeff just laughed and looked towards the group and waved which caused giggles to escape their mouths.

Jeff looked back at Sara and they both burst into laughter.

"Your evil Jeff" Sara said once she was done laughing.

"I try my best" Jeff said moving Zarai position so she was sitting on his lap and resting her head on his stomach.

"So how long are we gonna be at my house" Sara said watching Jeff.

"However long I'll just go to the store and buy some clothes besides I have some still left from last time I was over"

"Okay" Sara said and got quiet as the waitress came back with the food and stayed silent debating whether she should say what she's feeling towards him.

"Jeff" Sara said and noticed Jeff looked up from his food and looked at her.

"I…I wanted to say thank you for today you didn't have to do this I appreciate it" Sara said quickly chickening out from telling him.

"Your welcome baby" Jeff said winking at her and continued eating.

They both finished eating and Jeff paid for the food and started their way to Saras house. They had 30 minutes to get there and Sara fell asleep, Jeff took this time to think about her and what to do.

Jeff saw Zarai woke up and he looked at her and started to talk to her grabbing her attention. "You know Zarai you got a wonderful mother but I'm confused I mean look at her" Jeff looked over at Sara "God even in her sleep shes beautiful what am I gonna do I wanna be in her life I don't care how Matt will react its not his life. Shes not in his life. Yea you're his daughter but he doesn't even want that resonsibility. I wanna be your father and im willing to be it to. Shorty what do you say can I be it Zarai you want me as your dad" Jeff looked at her a heard her giggle "Im gonna take that as a yes. I love you little one and I definetly love Sara with all my heart I just need to show her and tell her, Im just afraid that I'll be rejected"

Sara stirred in her sleep when she heard whispers and heard Jeff talking to Zarai.

Sara was stunned to her everything he was saying to know he felt this way brought tears to her eyes. And to know he felt the same way she did towards him. She loved him with every fiber in her being. Now all she had to do was tell him. Sara felt the car stop and Jeff shaking her lightly.

"Sara baby we are here wake up" Jeff turned off the engine and got out when he saw Sara sit up.

They all walked in with Jeff holding the bag and Sara holding Zarai. Sara noticed Zarai never taking her eyes off of Jeff and smile when ever he looked there way.

Jeff held the door open for Sara and smiled at her when she walked in. She grabbed for his hand and led him inside. While still holding his hand Sara put Zarai in the play pin and saw she went straight to sleep, after, she turned around and hugged Jeff. Jeff wrapped his arms around and held her. They both stayed that way for awhile in complete silence.

"Jeff…"

"Sara theres is something I need to tell you, something ive been wanting to say for a while" Jeff pulled her back and stared into her violet eyes.

"Sara I love you…"

**Okay end of chp 13 dont worry I wont let you wait long for updates I have them written done all I have to do is type them**. **Hope you like it. Please review I'll update if I get more than one review. Hahaha. lol**


	15. Chapter 14

**Im back Im back Im back Im back Im back Im back. Hope u like it oh and by the way**

_**IT RATED M AND QUITE EXPLICIT **_**Enjoy!! **

**Right where we left off…**

"Sara I love you I truly deeply love, There isnt a day that goes by that I don't think of you, that I don't want to touch you hold you, you touch itself just burns and I love it. I want to be able to feel you touch me. I want to take every sadness doubt away from you. Those little kisses I give you once in a while like this" Jeff bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips "I want to be able to feel to know what its like to do more than just that. I want you im my life Sara you and Zarai you both are so important to me hell Zarai my not be my daughter but she is blood im willing to raise her be there for her and play the role my brother is suppose to be playin. I want to Sara, I want to be part of your life and I want you part of mine. Sara I loved you since the day you told me you were pregnant but I had feelings for you the day Matt walked out. And it was hard not seeing you. I felt empty even Beth couldn't do anything to cheer me up. I felt empty because women you have my heart you always have it and frankly I don't want it back you keep it. What I want is you Sara Always have and Always will." Jeff said all of this with such love that it made Sara start to cry. Jeff cupped her face while he poured his heart out and stared deeply into her eyes.

Sara stared in awe at Jeff. "Jeff you don't know how long I've waited ti hear those words, hell I've dreamt about it. It feels wonderful to know you feel the same way I do, to know we both feel the same. I want you in my life and I do want to be part of yours." Sara smiled up at him.

Jeff looked at her with lust in his eyes and carefully choose his next words "Can I kiss you and feel what it is to do more than just that?"

Sara looked up at him with equal amount of lust in her eyes "Please do"

With that Jeff bent down and kissed her Sara moaned when she felt Jeff push her closer to him and the kiss got deeper breaking all the friendship bounderies. Sara felt Jeffs tongue move across her lips for entry. When Sara opened to let him in she heard him moan. After a few minutes they both broke for air.

"Jeff…I want to feel more than that kiss" Sara said putting her hands up his shirt.

When he felt her hands on his bare chest he felt a wave of heat trail it. His eyes averted to Zarai.

"Don't worry she'll be fine" Sara said knowing what was bothering him. She saw Jeff smile and bent down and picked her up from the back of her knees. Jeff carried Sara to her room and layed her softly on the bed. He moved her black hair out of her face. He remembered the way he touched her hair in his house when he cut and dyed it and what he pictured of doing with his hands, and to know he can do that now made him smile. "Are you sure?"

"Im positive" And with that Jeff kissed her deeply moving his hands down her body and lifted her shirt he removed it and tossed it aside. He kissed his way down to her breast and removed her bra.

Jeff felt her hand move his chest as she removed his shirt and tossed it across the room. Jeff bent down and cupped her nipple with his mouth. With that touch Sara arced her back immediatley. Jeff played with her nipple with his tongue and bite down softly. He went to the other and did the same. All the while Sara had her hands in Jeff hair.

Jeff started kissing his way down and stopped at her pants as he started to unbotton them when he heard her "I guess your right"

"Huh" Jeff looked up at her.

"I am gonna show you my tattoo" Sara smiled down at Jeff.

Jeff smiled at her and crawled back up and kissed her deeply after he went back down and unbottoned her pants as he started to pull down he grabbed her underwear with it, when he passed her hips to her thighs she sat up and worked on his pants.

When the both got naked Jeff looked down at her "Wow" Jeff said with amazment.

Sara just giggled "I love that tattoo" Jeff laughed "You know what I was right about another thing"

"Whats that" Sara said giving him a questioning look.

"You have reached perfection"

With those words Sara sat up and and kissed him. Immediately their kiss deepened. Jeff pushed foreword and layed both of them down on the bed and he settled in between her legs. Jeff pulled back and stared deeply into her eyes he moved a bit to position himself right and with one big thrust he entered her.

Sara screamed a bit with the shock of how big he was. He definetley was bigger than his brother. AS her body was adjusting to him. Jeff body first instinct was to move fast and hard bit his mind and heart wanted to go slow to capture every movment ever tug, pull, moan and groin Sara made he wanted to capture it all he wanted it to last, the feel of her under him the feel of him on her. Jeff rolled his hips a bit to help Sara adjust to him when he noticed grip on his arms lossen and he started to move in and out of her. Jeff watchedSaras face change from pain to pleasure and felt Sara start to mimic his movents with her hips to the point they where moving together. Jeff loved the way she bit her bottom lip and moans escaping her lips. Jeff trailed his hand down her body to the back of her thigh when he started to move faster and deeper. As they were reaching the climax he felt Sara Sara oull his hair. Jeff bent down closer to her where she was able to wrap her arms around him. They both felt a wave of heat go through their bodies, and theyboth came together screaming eachothers names. They both moved together a bit then Jeff rolled a bit off of her to not put all his weight on her.

They both were breathing heavily, Sara turned to were she would face Jeff he drew her in and held her. "Your amazing in everything you do" She whispered inches from Jeffs lips.

Jeff smiled and looked in her eyes "I cant believe I got to do what ive been wanting to do for a very long time, Icant believe I got to tell you everything that im feeling everything ive been holding back for so long"

"We are a couple right?"

"After all that I sure hope so." Jeff laughed "Yes absolutley I get to call you my girlfriend" Jeff kissed her lips.

"Jeff I don't think im ready for everyone knowing yet." Sara said after they broke the kiss.

"Why not?"

"Well think of it you just broke up with Beth and everything with Matt and me just can we keep it a secret for now?"

Jeff thought about it for awhile than he kissed her and looked into her eyes "As long as I still get to make love to you and kiss you not in but when I can"

Sara smiled at him "Don't worry it wont be long until im fine with everyone knowing and everything outside of this house gets settled"

"I hope so because seeing you around me in public and not being able to express my love to you is gonna be hard. There is gonna be a whole lot of cold showers for me"

Sara laughed at him "Well how about you express you feeling for me now?"

"Your wish is my command" Jeff leaned in and kissed her deeply. Jeff spent night expressing to her how much he love her.

-

Jeff woke up in the middle f the night to a thunderstorm. Jeff looked at Sara and smiled at how peaceful she looked. Jeff than throw pn his boxers and walked to the livingroom to Zarai. He noticed shewas wide awake.

"He shorty" Jeff reached down and picked her up. He went to the cabnet and took out baby food and he started to fed her.

"Well I finally told her Zarai im in both of your lives now and I couldn't be happier. You do know how much I Love you right?" Jeff couldn't help and laugh when Zarai gave him a toothless grin.

"Come on lets change your clothes and get you into something comfortable." Jeff picked up Zarai and went over to her room and laid her in her crib as he went to loof for her clothes. When he finally found something he turned to her then a loud thunder roared which made both Jeff and Zarai jump but to his surprise Zarai didn't cry nor fuse she just looked at the window with amazment.

"We have another one in the family that loves the rain"

Jeff changed Zarai and took her to the living room he opened the window lighlty and looked outside.

"The sound of the rain always puts me at peace always calms me what about you shorty" Jeff looked down at Zarai in his arms and noticed her fast asleep with a smile on her face. "I guess it puts you to sleep, come on lets join your mother" Jeff closed the window and locked it before walking over to Saras room. When he walked in he noticed Sara was in the same position he left her. He crawled into bed and laid Zarai between them. He kissed both Sara and Zarai and laid his hand on Zarais stomach and went right to sleep.

-Next Morning-

Sara woke up to find herself laying on her back she looked around confused and smiled when she remebered everything that happened last night. She looked over and noticed Jeff was laying on his side facing her with his head in the pillow and his bluish black hair covering his face and his hand was laying on something. She looked down and noticed his hand was laying on Zarai stomach she couldn't help and smile to see how peaceful and confortable her daughter was.

Sara couldn't help and feel happy at the fact she found someone that loved her for her and loved her daughter even if it wasn't his technically. Sara carefully moved Jeffs hair from his face and kissed his cheeck since his face was in the pillow and kissed Zarais forehead. She got up and went to the drawers and found an old jersey that was Jeffs that he left and put it on. She then walked to the kitchen and cleaned up, after that she let out Dontae. When she turned around she saw Jeff leaning on the wall staring at her.

"Good morning" Sara said walking up to him.

"You know you look good in my clothes" Jeff wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Sara opened up for his tongue. Jeff trailed his hands down her body to the back of her thighs and lifted her up. He turned around and pushed her against the wall as he was kissing her. He felt Sara slid down to where her feet touched the ground and sid her fingers in his boxers and pulled them down. When she got to her kneew she reached up and grabbed him. She heard his breathe catch and a moan as she squeezed and moved her hand up and down.

Jeff grabbed for the wall as he felt her squeeze tighter and move faster without warning she put him in her mouth.

A moan escaped his mouth and his hand went straight to the back of her head while the other was on the wall. He felt sara suck on him hard and after a few minutes he felt Saras tongue in him she licked from top to bottom and replaced him in her mouth again.

"Ahh baby im gonna cum" Jeff heard her hum with approval, then his body shook when he came in her mouth she licked up everything after that she licked her way up to him.

"God your amazing" Jeff bent down and captured her lips with his own. His hands roamed un under her shirt and he cupped her breast ans he squeezed them, While one hand carressed her breast the other was finding its way down to her midsection. He felt how wet she was and with his tow fingers he rubbed her a bit then he stuck his two fingers inside of her. She moaned with satisfaction and he move his fingers in and out of her. He watched her ride her fingers.

Then he lifted her up by her waist she wrapped her legs around him and he entered her. Jeff puched against her and dove deep into her. Sara lifted her head and let out a scream. Jeff continued to pump into her eachtime going faster and deeper. He buried his face into her neck to silence his own screams. He felt Sara come and she screamed out his name not soon after Jeff dumped his load into her screaming into her neck.

They both moved together a bit when they stopped. They both were catching their breath Sara then laid her head on top of his.

Jeff moved his hands that were under her thigh so he can hold her and bring her to the couch. He laid her at the edge of the couch. She laid her head back as she felt him kiss her toes and work his way down to her inner thigh when he reached her thigh he went to her other leg and kissed her toes and worked his way down to her other thigh as he was doing this his fingers worked on her midsection.

He throw both her legs over each of his shoulders and he went to his kneew in front of her he opened her legs and kissed her sensitive spot he then licked around it. Then his fingers opened her up a bit nad he entered with his tongue.

She reached down and grabbed his head and tangled her fingers in his hair.

Jef tongue entered and exited her with the puch of her hands and his own force he puched his face in more so his tongue reached deeper he couldn't have enough of her and her taste. He could sense when she was coming when she arched her back and squeezed harder on his hair. Jeff sucked and licked her until he had his full and was satisfied.

Sara released her grip on his hair when he pulled back.

"Could you have a tighter grip on my hair" Jeff said licking his lips.

Sara giggled "Sorry but when you do things like that I will be pulling"

Jeff laughed and kissed her "no problem, I guess im gonna have to get used to it and as long as you don't pull my hair out"

"Promise" Sara said in between kisses.

The phone ringing startled both of them. Sara got up to answer it and Jeff went to go take a shower.

"Hello" Sara said

"Sara?"

"Yea whos this?"

"Its me Shannon are you at home with Jeff?"

"Hey Shannon yea Jeffs with me we crashed over here."

"So you both are alright?" Worry sounded through Shannons voice

"Yea we are good sorry we left but I had to get out don't worry we're gonna head back probably tomorrow or whenever. Hows everything over there?"

"Everything is…well okay I guess. Matt and I wanted to know were both of you were at while Ashley nagging on us about Zarai and how how you and Matt had a kid."

"Well she needs to get over it I guess I'll talk to her when I see her and about Matt im gonna get over that to. Well I am over it but the awkwardness that needs to need I'll talk to him to."

"Alright good you be the bigger person and get this over with and confornt it. If Matt doesn't want to be the father of your beautiful daughter than you know what you got 3 more fathers over here."

"Really whos that"

"Well Jeff for one definetly him before anyone then there is me and Shane. We all care about you and Zarai and we are here for you."

"Aww thank you Shannon that's so sweet"

"Your welcome so please comeback soon"

"I will I'll see you soon"

"Alright then bye bye"

"Bye" Sara hunged up the phone and walked to Zarai to check on her. She noticed her wide awake. Sara lifted her up and set her in her walker. Once Zarai feet touched the ground she took off running into Saras room. When Sara followed her she sae Jeff coming put of the bathroom with a towel riding low on his hip showing his hip indents.

Jeff didn't notice anyone yet until he felt something bang into his legs. He looked down and saw Zarai smiling up at him.

"Hey shortie" Jeff got down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey I am the other women in your life to you know I would love a kiss" Sara smiled at Jeff when he looked up and walked to her "but instead of a kiss on my forehead I would love one on my lips"

Jeff smiled and kissed her. They stopped when they heard Zarai laughing.

They both turned and saw her looking at them "Apparently we got an audience" Jeff said making a funny face at Zarai making her laugh.

Jeff couldn't help and smile "So who called?"

"Oh Shannon he wanted to know where we were if we were okay, told me Ashley was still bitching about me having a kid with Matt and also bout Shannon and Shane supporting me and and about if Matt doesn't want to be the father that Zarai has three other fathers that would be you him and Shane, but more you"

"Definetly more me" Jeff said kissing her one last time before looking for something to wear.

"Oh and that they want me back so I have to return"

"Yea you have to come back baby" Jeff said at her.

"Well wouldn't that be suspitious"

"No…just say you want to spend time with me per-say and that traveling sucks. You wont be lying it's the truth."

"True well then let me take a shower and I can pack a few things and go with you" Sara said grabbing a towel.

"Okay I'll be here" Jeff said smiling at her.


	16. Chapter 15

**Im back hope u have been enjoying the story so far I sure am and by the ways thanks so much for the reviews its greatly appreciated. And on we go…**

-At Matt house-

"Ashley look im sorry I didn't tell you okay I didn't need more stress. It was hard coming out and saying yea I have a kid and no I don't want the resposibility of being a father I wasn't ready. Im lucky enough for being in somewhat of speaking terms with Sara. Im lucky I got to make a quick glance at my daughter yesterday. Look im with you I care about you. Things with me and Sara are done yea I have a daughter with her I may not really be in Zarais life I want to be able to see her and at least spend some time with her. Hell she don't need to call me dad when she gets older just for her to know I am her dad. Your in my life and this will never happen again I don't plan on it happening again. I sorry baby." Matt cupped her face

"But Matt what if it happens to us like it did with Sara you didn't plan on having a kid with Sara what if that happens with us?" Ashley asked worry sounding through her voice.

Matt thought of this for a while. "I've grown up to know I have to be there so if it happens I'll be there for the kid. Its to late to work with Sara she has a lot of people in her life to take care of her. Its to late to be part of Zarai's life but I want to spend time with her and watch her grow. But if we have a kid I'll be there I promise"

Ashley smiled and hugged Matt "Thank you Matt" she pulled back and went upstairs to change.

As Matt was going to the kitchen he heard the front door open. "Honey were home!!"

Shannon and Shane came into Matts view. "Hey Matt whats going on?" Shane said.

"Hey guys, didn't I just see you like an hour ago" Matt asked them.

"Yea but its boring at Shannons house so we came here" Shane said

"Hey"

"Well it's the truth minus Jeff the core group is here"

"Well I think I can be added now" Everyone looked behind them and saw Jeff standing there with Zarai in his arms.

"JEFF" Shannon and Shane said in union.

"Whats up guys" Jeff said walking towards them.

"Wheres Sara" Matt asked looking behind Jeff and not seeing her.

"Shes at the car getting something" Jeff said and looked out the window at Sara he saw her walk up to the door.

"SARA" Shannon said running over to her and jumping on her.

"SHANNON your gonna make me fall" Sara said laughing "You know you don't weigh 2 pounds."

Everyone started to laugh at the sight of Shannon on top of Sara, and Sara inches from hitting the floor.

"Tru I weigh 4 pounds" Shannon said getting off of Sara and helping her up.

"Jackass" Sara said slapping Shannon on the arm.

"Its good to have you here Sara glad you came back" Shane said hugging her.

"Yea I had to come other than Shannon practically begging me on the phone I'll miss you guys to much"

"Where you gonna stay" Matt asked

"At Jeffs he got extra room and I bought Zarai play pin to sleep in she likes that better than her own crib anyway." Sara said starring at Matt.

"Cool well if you need anything that Jeff don't got come over and get it" Matt said

"Thanks Matt" Sara said to him then turned to Jeff. She saw him starring at her. She smiled lovingly and turned away and starred at Shannon who had an amused look on his face.

"So what are we doing today" Jeff asked walking over to the couch to sit down with Zarai on his lap.

Everyone followed him and sat down. Only Shannon caught how Sara sat close to Jeff. He decided to wait and ask when Matt wasn't in the room.

"Hey ya'll" Ashley said coming down the stairs and sitting on Matt lap.

"Hey" Everyone said.

Everyone besides Sara and Ashley got back into a conversation. Sara noticed Ashley keeped on looking her way. "Ashely can I talk to you outside" Sara asked getting up and handing Zarai over to Jeff. Ashley followed Sara outside. Jeff keeped his eyes on Sara and notice her look back at him before she went through the door.

"Whats that about" Shane said looking at Jeff.

"Sara just trying to fix things and pretty much explain herself to Ashley."

Matt watched as his brother slid down the couch a bit so Zarai can sleep on his chest, he saw how comfy and protected she looked with Jeff.

"You and Zarai have gotten close huh" Matt asked

Jeff smiled "Yea definetly it been great I love this little one"

Shane and Shannon smiled at eachother. Both wanting to ask Jeff a question but not with Matt in the room. They both noticed how Sara and Jeff keep looking at eachother and saw how Jeff watched her walk out the door.

-Meanwhile-

"Look Ashley I don't have to explain myself to you but I want to. Yea I had a kid with Matt but we both are through we arent together. And if Matt wants some part to do in Zarais life than fine im not gonna take her away from him. I don't have feelings for Matt I know you both are together so you don't have to worry about anything, all I want is a friendship with both you and Matt."

"I know Sara I talked to Matt before you guys came and we went through it all already. I trust you and him sorry I over reacted it just caught me by surprise. I didn't know Matt had a kid just knew you and him were together."

"Yea we don't want a lot of people knowing with popularity reasons and all."

"Don't worry secret is safe with me" Ashley smiled at Sara

"So friends?" Sara said raising her eyebrow

"Yep" They both laughed and hugged eachother.

They walked back in still laughing a little. Sara stared straight at Jeff and smiled a little answering him without him even asking a question.

She walked over to Jeff and sat next to him she turned over to him "She asleep"

"Yea went asleep when you walked out, how it go" Jeff whispered

"Good she understands not gonna nag friends now so its all good."

"Hopefully it stays like that" Jeff said smiling at her.

She smiled at him and stared at him then turned and looked at Shane and Shannon they both looked like they were gonna pop. "What the hell is wrong with the both of you" Sara said

"Huh oh nothing"Shannon said quickly.

"Yea right"

"Watever women. Come on its 6 at night and where just sitting here lets do something lets drink" Shannon said

"Im guessing you guys are crashing here today" Matt said looking at a both Sara and Jeff.

"Guess so" Jeff said

Sorry it wasn't as good as I wanted it to come out but im typing the update already so u should get it soon.


	17. Chapter 16

**Im back hopefully its better than the last sorry about that again.**

-One month later-

Jeff woke up to Sara laying on top of him, she was craddling his hips and she had her head laying on his chest.

Jeff smile and wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head.

"Wake up beautiful" Jeff whispered in her ear.

"I don't wanna" Sara whinned into his chest.

Jeff laughed "Your adorable, but baby if you want the guys to catch you naked craddling my hips than stay frankly I don't mind, but since you don't want people to know than you might have to put on some clothes and go in the spare room, which by the way you have not used at all since you got here"

Sara looked up at him and glared at him. She sat up and looked down at him and Jeff placed his hands on her thighs.

"Well my love what are you going to do" Jeff said moving his hands up her thighs "cause if you stay in this position im gonna take you right here and they're gonna find out whether you want them to or not cause they gonna walk in on us."

Sara laughed "I don't mind anymore thay can find out like you its killing me in hiding it."

"Good" Jeff said just starring at her.

Sara smiled and got up to put some clothes on.

"Where are you going" Jeff said his eyes following her watching her put her clothes on.

"Well the guys are coming over I don't mind them finding out but I cant have them catch us having sex"

"Why not" Jeff whinned

"Baby get up" Sara went to him and kissed him

"Jeff Sara we're here" Matt yelled from down the hall.

"Okay" Jeff yelled back

"See get up and get dressed" Sara whispered as she walked out the room to the livingroom.

"Hey guys" Sara gave everyone hugs.

"Where's Jeff?" Andrew asked

"In his room" Sara said fixing her hair.

Jeff walked out shirtless behind a crawling Zarai.

"Ah Jeff is there a reason why you are shirtless" Shane asked amused trying for Jeff to tell the truth.

"Yup" Jeff said walking to the fridge to grab a water bottle. "Ask her" pointing to Sara.

Sara starred at him wide eyed and felt everyone stare at her, she looked around and saw the surprise look everyone gave her. She smiled at them innocently. Jeff just laughed and waited for an answer she turned to him picked up a pillow and throw it at him. It hit him square in the face spilling the water all over his bare chest and on the floor "Fuck that's cold" Jeff yelped

"I guess your gonna have to clean that up" Sara said

Jeff glared at her "Oh really?" Jeff ran at her but stopped when he saw Sara had Zarai in her hands.

"Cheater" Jeff said but quickly grabbed Zarai and placed her in Matt arms.

He turned and saw Sara running on the back porch. Jeff ran after her with Shannon Shane Andrew and Matt in tow.

Jeff caught uo to her and tackled her to the ground. They wrestled for a few minutes until Jeff started to tickle her stomach he craddled her and and continued to tickle her "Give" Jeff yelled.

"No…" Sara said through laughter

Everyone on the porch was laughing at what they saw in front of them.

"Give" Jeff said again.

"I…I…fine I give" Sara laughed

Jeff stopped tickling her he looked down at her and saw her llaughter died but she was still giggling. He couldn't help himself he bent down and kissed her lips. "Now if this doesn't prove it don't know what will unless we make love right in front of them" Jeff whispered to her.

Sara laughed out loud at him "Probably" Jeff smiled and crawled off of her amd helped her up. They both turned to the group and laughed at their expression on their faces. Andrew and Matt had their mouth open in shock while Shane and Shannon had amused smiles on their faces. All of a sudden they heard little clapping and giggles. They all looked at Zarai and saw she was starring at Jeff and Sara. Everyone started laughing at her.

"You guys are together?" Andrew asked as he watched Jeff walk behind Sara with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Yea" Sara said

"How long" Matt asked

Sara looked up at Jeff "the day me and Sara went to her house" Jeff said smiling down at Sara

"I knew it" Shannon said everyone looked at him

"Huh?"

"Well they looked at couplely when the came back from Saras house than they couldn't stop starring at eachother"

Sara laughed "Well anyway yea we are together" Sara layed her head back on Jeff shoulder and he kissed her temple.

"Well congrats kinda weird but still congrats" Matt said

"Why is it weird?" Jeff asked looking at his brother

"Na its just that you guys were the best of friends and now your together its just something to get used to that's all" Matt said looking back and forth at Jeff and Sara.

"Well we still are the best of friends just our feelings for eachother grow into something more than just friends" Sara said defending her and Jeff.

"Has it always been like this" Matt asked

"No not always" Sara said looking up at Jeff and smiled "But for a long time know yea"

"How long?"

"Whats with the sudden interest Matt?" Jeff asked looking up at Matt and lightly squeezing Saras waist.

"Just curious that's all" Matt said quickly and walked in the house and placed Zarai on the floor. Everyone lingered on the porch at bit. "Guys coming" Matt yelling from inside.

Sara walked ahead and Jeff stayed back looking at Sara.

"I knew you always had a thing for her bro, congrats shes a great girl" Shane said slapping Jeff on the shoulder.

Jeff smiled at him "Thanks man"

"You love her" Shannon said

Jeff looked over at Shannon and smiled "With everyone bone in my body" With that Jeff walked in after Sara.

**Hopefully this was better please review more than one thanx again**


	18. Chapter 17

**This is a really long chp i had so much idea that i rolled it all in one. lol well hope you like it**

Everyone was playing playstation when the phone rang and Matt ran to go pick it up. "Hey pause it guys don't be cheating"

"Hurry up man" Jeff said

"Hello" someone on the other line was speaking rapid spanish.

"Um hello…what I…Im sorry I don't understand you…what _amor…_huh…"Matt was in totally confusion when he felt the phone being taken out of his hands. He looked up and saw that Sara took the phone and saw that the guys were about to burst into laughter.

"Eló" (Hello)

"_Hola señora habla español_?" (Hello Miss do you speak spanish)

"Sí yo habla español, con que te puede ayudar?" (Yes I speak spanish what can I help you with) Sara looked up and saw confused looks on everyones face. Sara covered her mouth quickly to cover her laughter.

"_Alguien vive haya que que llama Matt Hardy?" (_Does someone named Matt Hardy live over there?)

"Quien quiere saber?" (And who wants to know?)

"_Mi nombre es Julia y solamente quieres hablar con el porque yo so un admirador de el y yo quiero decirlo que yo quiero a el y que si estas bien y si yo llama aqui para que nosotros puede hacer bien amigos y quisas puede hacer noviasco en el futuro"_ (My name Julia and I just want to talk to him to tell him I am a fan of his and that I love him and if it okay to call him so that we can become friends and maybe in the future when can become boyfriend and girlfriend)

Sara started to laugh "Bueno Julia la problema es que…" (Well Julia the problem is…)

"_No me importa si el tiene un novia nosotros puede trabajar con eso y yo no creo que la relacion que el tiene con Ashley es la verda. Porfavor ponmelo_" (I don't care if he has a girlfriend we can work with that and I don't think the relationship he has with Ashley is real. Please put him one)

"Julia mira hay una problema con eso el no sabe nada de español el no puede hablar contigo"(Look Julia there is just one problem he doesn't know nothing in spanish and he cant talk to you)

"_Pero no me importa ponmelo ponmelo" (_I don't care put him on put him on)

"Matt this crazy chick wants to talk to you but I told her you know nothing of spanish but she insist on speaking to you" Sara said covering the phone with her hand.

"Huh but im not gonna understand her, put her on speaker you can translate" Matt said reaching for the phone and switching it to speaker

"Hola MATT HARDY" Julia screamed on the phone making the group jump in the air since she was so loud .

"Fuck what the hell, damn that was my ears" Sara said. "Look Matt her name is Julia"

"umm…hola Julia?" Matt said kinda afraid.

"Oh Matt Hardy mi amor como estas? (Oh Matt Hardy my love how are you)

"Say _bien_" Sara said to Matt

"Umm bien" Matt just shrugged his shoulders at Sara

"Mira mi amor yo quiero casar contigo yo se que tienes un novia pero no me importa nosotros tres puede estar junto y hacer una familia porfavor" (look my love I want to marry you I know you have a girlfriend but I don't care we three can all be together and be a family)

Sara bursted out laughing and fell to the floor everyone looked like she was crazy. "What she say?" Shannon asked. Sara stopped laughing after a bit and realized that Julia hunged up. "Why she hung up I wanted to know where it was gonna go"

"What she say" Shannon asked again eager to know what was so funny.

"Well in the beginning she said she was a huge fan of yours and that she wanted to know if she can call you so you can become friends and that later in the future maybe become boyfriend and girlfriend" Matt gave her a scarred look and everyone started to laugh "no wait it gets better, she also stated that she thinks the relationship you and Ashley have is fake and she doesn't care if you do have a girlfriend and that she wants to marry you and that you three meaning her Ashley and you Matt can be a little happy family" Everyone bursted out laughing and Matt just got red "Oh yea and that she loves you"

"Please tell me you joking?" Matt said

"No it was hilarious" Sara said laughing and slapped him on the shoulder and walked back to the playstation.

Everyone sat down and started to play the game but stopped when Zarai started to scream and cry. Sara jumped out of her seat and ran to Zarai and picked her up, Jeff came to her side "Whats wrong" Jeff asked worried

"I dunno" Sara checked Zarai over and found nothing then she saw something in her mouth, she opened her mouth and laughed she saw that Zarai started teething.

"What?" Jeff asked rubbing Zarais back

"Shes teething so shes gonna be in pain" Sara said rocking Zarai and noticed she calmed down some.

Jeff grinned and walked back to the group "What happened she okay" Matt asked worried.

"Yea she teething so I guess the shock of it scared her or something"

"Im gonna go put her to sleep" Sara said walking to the spare room.

"alright babe" Jeff said.

They played for a while and everyone was deciding whether they were gonna stay over when Jeff walked towards the spare room but when he heard singing he stopped he heard it was coming from the spare room he looked in and saw Sara sitting against the wall with Zarai in her arms. He listened for a while to her song and couldn't help but smile at her voice:

(song is one of my fav its from Jennifer lopez it spanish and im having trouble translating it)

_En medio del mar  
Buscando un puerto y anclar_

Tu vienes y vas asi como las olas

Sonando solo en tu libertad  
Sin admitir que la verdad  
Te da miedo volver amar

Y yo te quiero liberar  
Y tu no ves lo que te puedo dar

Toma de mi toma mi alma y te dare mi alegria  
Toma mi cuerpo y sanare tus heridas  
Totalmente

Toma de mi toma mi fe y sere yo el mar de tu isla  
Toma mi amor y volveras a la vida misma  
Lentamente

No te arepeniras no  
Ya no des marcha atras  
Ya no des marcha atras

Te lanzas al fondo  
De la soledad  
Nada puedo hacer  
Cierras tus alas para no volar

Sonando solo en tu libertad  
Sin admitir que la verdad  
Te da miedo volver a amar

Y yo te quiero liberar  
Y tu no ves lo que te puedo dar

Toma de mi toma mi alma y te dare mi alegria  
Toma mi cuerpo y sanare tus heridas  
Totalmente

Toma de mi toma mi fe y sere yo el mar de tu isla  
Toma mi amor y volveras a la vida misma  
Lentamente

Toma de mi toma mi fe y sere y el mar de tu isla  
Toma mi amor y volveras a la vida misma  
Lentamente

No te arepentiras no  
Ya no des marcha atras  
Ya no des marcha atras

Jeff didn't understand not one word from it just the love from her voice. He didn't notice Shannon coming up to him until he was about in his face. "What are you doing" He whispered to Jeff.

Jeff just smiled "Listening to Sara sing, ill be right back" Jeff walked in and sat right next to Sara and looked down at Zarai and saw her fast asleep. "You have a beautiful voice baby" Jeff looked at Sara, Sara smiled at him "Thank you it was a song my mom used to sing to me asleep before she walked out that is" Sara looked down at Zarai "I don't know how someone can walk out on their child, I couldn't even think of walking out on Zarai she my life." Sara didn't notice she started crying. Jeff just held her.

They stayed like that for awhile and didn't see everyone peak into the room. Jeff lifted up Sara to a standing position and walked her over to the playpin "Come on lets put Zarai in" Sara kissed Zarai and placed her in the playpin and turned to Jeff and hugged him "I love you Jeff"

"I love you to Sara, you don't know how much I do" He cupped her face and kissed her.

"EEWWW" Everyone said in the doorway. Jeff and Sara turned and saw everyone standing there. They started to laugh a little not loud to wake up Zarai.

"We'll be right there guys" Jeff said

"Oh your trying to kick us out so you can make out with Sara huh" Andrew said

"Damn straight" Jeff said pulling Sara closer to him and smiling down at her.

Everyone laughed and left them alone. "Baby you gonna teach me spanish" Jeff asked

"You want to learn?"

"Yea it will be good and we can teach Zarai to besides I can sing you a song in spanish"

"Well in that case…" Sara teased. "I love to it could be fun besides you do pick stuff up quickly you'll learn fast" Sara said walking out the room with Jeff.

"Its definetly gonna be interesting that's for sure"

"What is?" Matt asked

"I wanna learn spanish so Sara is gonna teach me" Jeff said

"Good luck with that bro spanish is hard I got a headache just listening to Julia talk"

"Yea well im willing to learn"

"So when you guys on the road again" Sara asked preparing food in the kitchen.

"In two days, we all leave together its one of those rare occasion that Raw and Smackdown are in the same city we gonna head to Georgia then we gonna head back over here for house shows next week" Jeff said siting on the counter.

"Oh okay whats after that"

"I have no idea" Jeff said laughing

"Why don't we head to the club when you guys are over here next week invite the guys from both Raw and Smackdown"

"Yea that seems like a good idea" Matt said

"Yea we can start letting people know now so they wont have an excuse not to come then we can head to Matts for an after party"

"Yea why not my house is the spot for parties anyway, you can have dad take care of Zarai cause we will get drunk and pretty much people will be crashing there to."

"Sure I got to talk to Gilbert first though see if he can" Sara said "alright you guys here is food eat up these are one of those rare occasion that I feel like cooking" Sara passed plates around.

-Two Days later-

Sara came into the room when she heard the shower on and realized Jeff was in the shower. She smiled when she realized that the house was empty with only a sleeping Zarai that she just happened to put down.

Sara undressed and grabbed a towel. She opened the bathroom door slowly and and notice Jeffs hair dyes on the edge of the sink she looked at it and noticed it was rainbow colors. She smiled dropped her towel and quietly walked in the shower. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around Jeffs waist.

Jeff felt hands on his waist and breast on his back. He grabbed Sara hands and turned around he smiled down at her, he then bent down and kissed her, their tongues battled eachother then Jeff lifted her up a placed her back against the wall. Sara wrapped her legs around his waist and Jeff smoothly entered her, he pushed against her hard and placed his hands on her hips and thighs he moved her with the same motion he made.

"Jeff…" Sara said moaning at the feel of him in her. He grabbed her nipple with his teeth and bit down he sucked and then carressed it with his tongue. They kept the movements of theirs hips the same until they reached their climax.

Jeff placed Sara back on the floor but still leaned against her as she held him.

"God I'm gonna miss this miss you when im away"

"Don't worry Jeff when you get back you'll get this and more"

"Jeff laughed "I sure hope so"

"Oh yea definetly I'm gonna miss this to."

"Sara…I was thinking" Sara moved his hair out of his face to look at him "You've been staying with me for a month, and well I want you to move in with me so we can call this our home not my home. Make us a family"

Sara looked at him and smiled "I would love to move in with you"

Jeff hugged and kissed Sara deeply "Also with me out you can call Andrew and you can get a heads start on moving next week or so, and when I come home we can continue."

Sara nodded and kissed him. They made love again and both showered and got out. Jeff put on some jeans and a white T and Sara put on some shorts and a sports bra.

Jeff finished packing and walked to the living room and found Zarai standing and attempting to walk she took two steps and fell to the floor Jeff went to go pick her up but saw that determination look on her and stopped and she stood and attempted it again.

Matt and Shannon walked in to find Jeff standing and starring into the living room. Before they were able to ask what he was looking at Jeff lifted up his hand at them to not say anything. They both neared him to see what he was looking at and saw Zarai trying to walk.

Jeff crunched down and saw that Zarai noticed him, he opened his arms to her and she lifted herself off the floor and started to walk to him. After she got comfortable she started to walk faster almost to a run and then she throw herself on Jeff.

"Good job Zarai" Jeff picked her up and throw her in the air and when he caught her he saw she was screaming with laughter. Jeff walked with her to the kitchen and covered her with kisses. All Zarai was doing was cracking up laughing.

"Sara Zarai's walking" Jeff yelled to Sara

"WHAT!!" Sara came out of the laundry room and went to Jeff.

"Yea she started walking" Jeff said with a huge smile on his face.

"Aww Zarai baby good job" She picked up Zarai and started kissing her and heard her start to giggle.

"Hey you weren't dressed like that an hour ago Sara" Matt said noticing Sara looked different.

"Yea I know" Sara said with a smile.

"EEWW you guys did the nasty didn't you" Shannon teased

"Yea pretty much" Jeff laughed dodging a towel that was thrown at him from Sara.

"Okay then…Well Shane said he was going straight to the airport and wait for us there so Jeff whenever your ready we can start heading out." Matt said

"Alright" Jeff picked up Zarai and walked to his room for privacy.

"Alright Zarai I'm going, I'm gonna miss you I love you very much take care of mommy and don't give her a hard time even though I know you wont cause you're an angel. I'll see you soon. Do I get a kiss on the cheek Zarai?" Zarai leaned in and gave Jeff a kiss right on the cheek. "Thank you Zarai" Jeff set her down on the floor and picked up his bag and followed her to the kitchen.

Sara looked down the hall and saw Jeff following a now walking Zarai. Jeff then throw his bag by the door and grabbed for Sara. He leaned his back on the counter with Sara facing him and leaning on him between his legs.

"Come on Zarai lets give them some privacy" Matt picked up Zarai and went outside with Shannon.

Jeff placed his forehead on Saras' and just stared in her violet eyes for awhile just getting lost in them. "I can just get lost in your eyes. I need to take a picture of them up close and tape it to my forehead so all I have to do is look at it and it will be like looking at you. God I love you sweetheart, I'll be only one week away then I'm back for another one week. Call me everyday and I'll do the same. I'm not saying goodbye because this isn't a goodbye. I'll be seeing you soon. And I will be back."

"Jeff don't let it happen to you like it did…"

"It wont I promise you. I'm not going to risk nor ruin my life with you. You are to important to me to lose you."

Sara nodded and kissed him "I love you baby I'll see you soon"

"I love you to" Jeff kissed her then they walked to the front door and walked out. "See you boys be safe" She gave a hug to Matt and Shannon and grabbed for Zarai. The boys walked toward the car and Jeff turned around and mouth _I love you_ to Sara and they got in the car and left for the airport.

**Alright done with this chp well please review and tell me what you think. Thanx**


	19. Chapter 18

**Well hope you like this chp. enjoy**

Jeff, Matt, Shane and Shannon arrived at the arena in Georgia 3 hours before the show started.

"What do you think the meeting is gonna be about?"Shane asked. They received a phone call earlier stating that all superstars all divas from all brands had to meet for a meeting.

"Probably about that stupid ass milliondollar mania thing. Man I want to win money to but no we cant we arent eligible" Shannon whinned.

"Quit whinnig man" Jeff said as they walked through the halls. They got to the room and saw that it was already packed all seats were taken so they had to stand next to John Cena, Batista, Randy Orton and Ken Kennedy.

"Hey whats up Jeff" John said

"Hey John" Jeff nodded to him.

"Alright lets get this meeting started" Vince said addressing everyone. "First off I wanted everyone here for the PPV that will de held at the end of this month you will be promoting it here at Raw and the city. I'll be sending you out also, most likely it will be your home town that you will be doing some more promoting. So next week I decided to change it up everyone has off go to you home town and promote there as much as you can. But thats next week this week you guys and ladies have work. So on with todays show everyone will receive their script when you get to your locker room now lets start with the main event today since its pretty big, we are gonna have for the first time ever John Cena vs. Jeff Hardy."

You could hear mummbles in the room, hear some say _its not fair or kick ass match_. Jeff and John looked at eachother and smiled.

"Now the thing is Jeff your gonna win via DQ because John with your storyline you have with Mickie she's gonna do a run in, then Jeff you are gonna start a storyline with a certain diva as well and she will do a run in also"

"Which diva?" Jeff asked looking at the divas.

Vince smiled at him "Im gonna leave her nameless but it not any of these divas here"

Jeff looked confused and looked at John.

"But all the divas are here Vince how are we to prepare as to what she's gonna do if we don't know her or able to talk to her?" John asked looking confused himself.

"Don't worry about that she knows what she needs to do I've talked to her already, oh and Jeff" Jeff looked at him raising one of his eyebrows "lets just say if you have a girl at home a girlfriend, fiance, wife let her know and pray she's not the jealous type because this is gonna be quite the storyline."

"Fuck" Jeff mummbled and felt all eyes on him. He looked over at Matt and saw concern in his eyes. Jeff looked at his phone quickly and put it away.

Jeff zoned out everything else that was said in the meeting as he thought of who was gonna be the diva.

After the meeting was done, he, Matt, Shane, Shannon, John, Batista, Randy, and Kennedy walked to their locker room they all shared. Jeff walked ahead of them in silence, when they reached their locker room Jeff went straight to the bench and sat down and leaned his head on the wall. Everyone besides John and Randy sat down they both leaned against the wall.

"So Jeff you do have a girl home?" Randy asked noting the seriousness of his friend.

"Yea"

"You gonna call her" John asked

"Yea"

"You okay?"

"Yea"

"Are you gay" Shannon asked hearing laughter from the group.

"Nice try Shan but no" Jeff said smiling a little at him. After a few minute of silence he got out his phone and dialed Sara's number.

"_Hello"_ Sara said on the otherl line

"Hey baby"

"_Hey love, god I really need you here Zarai is only calm when you are here I swear she knows when your gone, Ahhh baby let me call you back im trying to bathe Zarai and shes fussing"_

Jeff laughed "Alright call me back but don't take to long I really need to talk to you."

"Okay bye love you"

"Love you to bye" Jeff hunged up the phone and saw everyone was looking at him "She's gonna call me back"

"What happened" Matt asked

"Zarai's giving Sara a hard time Saras was trying to bathe her but she fussing"

"Who's Zarai" Kennedy asked

"My girlfriends daughter" Jeff said

"Wow…so wait your taking care of another mans baby?" Batista asked.

"Yea"

"You don't have a problem with that?" Randy asked

"No I love it" Jeff smiled.

"Wow all the props to you man…so Matt what does his girl look like is she hott?" Randy asked

"Ahh…"Matt looked over at Jeff "She's ahh…"Matt was interrupted by Jeff's phone ringing.

"Hello" Jeff picked up the phone.

"Hey baby""How it go?" Jeff asked smiling

"_Other than getting wet myself fine."_

Jeff laughed "How nice"

"Shut up, so what did you want to talk to me about"

"Ahh…well I was told that I have a storyline to do with a certain diva I have no idea as to who it is fuck no one knows Vince wouldn't tell us but from what its sounds like it's probably gonna be some romantic shit so ahh yea just wanted to let you know so like not to be surprised"

"Do you know how its gonna happen and when it is gonna happen?"

"I have no idea really its gonna happen in my match all I know is that she gonna do a run in after that I have no idea I'll be as lost as everyone else"

"Well that's fucked up"

"Yea definelty is"

"_Well baby thank you for letting me know and don't worry im not the jealous type and I trust you, I know you love me enough not to do anything and its all business I know that, and believe me if this diva tries anything more than what is scripted I will go over there and fuck her up"_

"Oh I know you would do that" Jeff said through laughter.

Sara laughed

"alright baby I have to go I'll talk to you after my match."

"_Okay bye babe"_

"Bye" Jeff hunged up his phone and put it away.

"So everythings good?" John asked

"Yea she's good with it "Jeff chuckled "She said if this diva tries anything more than what is scripted she gonna come and fuck her up."

Everyone laughed "That's sounds just like Sara" Shannon laughed "The thing is Sara is very true to her word."

-Later on that night-

Jeff came out of the bathroom with freshly dyed purple and black hair. But with a different walkdrobe he decided to put on what he had on his magazine shoot red pants and red tank, with black arm bands. He went to the bench and started putting on his boots when the guys walked in, followed by Randy, Batista and Kennedy.

"Hey man we are here to watch your match we aint missing it."

Jeff stayed silent but just nodded at them.

"You alright bro?" Matt asked sitting next to Jeff

Jeff just shrugged his shoulders. He concentrated on strapping his boats. "Just have a bad feeling about this" Jeff said after he finished with his boots. Jeff got up and started stretching.

"Alright im out see you guys later" Jeff said nodding to everyone and walked out to the curtain. His music hit and Jeff heard the crowd screaming.

"Damn" John said and stared at Jeff. Jeff smiled and walked out. As he went through the curtain the crowd got louder and crazier.

He slapped hands with the fans as he made his way down the ramp to the ring. He got in the ring and ran to the turnbuckle did his stance and stayed there a bit for the pictures. Then he heard Johns music come on and heard the equal amount of screams from the fans, but heard a hit of boo's. When John got in they both heard the crowd asking for them to shake hands. They both slapped hands and the match began.

The match was going fairly well both receiving awesome pops from the crowd not once did the crowds cheers die down. As Jeff was climbing the turnbuckle for the swanton bomb, he heard cheers behind him and felt he was pushed off as planned. He landed though harder than anticipated on his shoulder and back.

He heard the bell ring as the ref called for it.

"And here is you winner via DQ Jeff Hardy" Lillian Garcia announced. Jeff heard cheers as he was slowly getting up a few feet away fron John, then heard the cheers become louder and into screams "holy fuck" Jeff heard John say.

"OMG OMG" Jeff heard King say

"She's back" JR said

Jeff turned and saw Mickie was thrown from the apron. Jeff stared in complete shock and saw the diva come in the ring and kicked John in the groin. As John fell to the mat, she walked to Jeff pulled him close from the back of his neck and kissed him. Jeff immediatley out of reflex pulled back he saw her lick her lips smiled at him, jumped out of the ring and walked her way up the ramp, her all to familiar music blasted through the arena mixed with the cheers and screams of the fans. Jeff looked down at John saw him looking at Jeff with shock. Jeff looked back up the ramp and saw the diva turn to Jeff and smile then walked through the curtain.

"Lita…"Jeff whispered.

**Decided to throw in a twist. lol. did you like it?? well review please (i like to see more than one review please) thank ya**


	20. Chapter 19

**By far one of the longest chps i have ever written or ever right. I had a hard time seprating it so i just put it all together hope you like it. And sorry ahead of time about the errors way to long to check. lol**

-Still in the ring-

When Jeff noticed they went off air he got out of the ring slowly and made his way up the ramp. Not so far behind was John and Mickie. When Jeff went through the curtain he looked around for Lita but she wasn't there. A sharp pain peirced through his left shoulder and had a shortness of breathe. He rolled his shoulder lightly to test it pain shot to it again. He found a chair and quickly sat in it. When he closed his eyes he heard from a distance someone yelling for a trainer.

When John and Mickie went through the curtain they saw a trainer hovering over Jeff and saw that Jeff's face was really pale. They rushed over to him. "Jeff man whats wrong" John asked concerned.

"Man…my shoulder…it hurts like a bitch" Jeff said when he spoke you could tell he couldn't breathe right "And my ribs I probably cracked some"

"OMG is it when I pushed you it was an ugly landings im so sorry Jeff" Mickie said close to tears.

"Don't worry about it Mickie I landed wrong its all me"

"Jeff we need to take you to my office come one" The trainer said.

"I'll come with you man" John said helping Jeff up.

When they got to the trainers room they layed him on a bed. When the trainer touched the left side of his stomach and push in a bit, he heard Jeff take a quick intake of breathe, curse and wince in pain..

"Well your right you did crack your ribs but they are still a bit intake so you didn't completely brake them. Now lets see that shoulder."

The trainer looked at his shoulder and noticed it was swollen with a bump on it and already bruised. He pushed on it a bit and got the same reaction with the ribs but with an added scream.

"Well I don't think its broken just badly bruised. Im gonna tape up your ribs abd your shoulder. Im also goona place an ice pack in your shoulder and tape it there."

They sat Jeff up as the the trainer got to work. When finished Jeff and John walked through the halls, to the locker room.

"Thanks man for helping" Jeff said

"No problem" John said carefully eyeing Jeff.

"So how you feel about your storyline now?"

Jeff chuckled but stopped when he felt pain in his ribs "Its weird Amy has always been a sister to me, its weird having to do a romance storyline with her" He saw John nod his head in understanding. "You know they tried it before ot was when they were splitting up Team Extreme. We did a couple of shots where I was like touching her face and she would come in acting really concerned for me, but I couldn't do it I couldn't see Amy that way it wouldn't work so I told Vince and the creative team and they dropped it, not so easily but they did."

"Wow really I never knew that. Why don't you talk to them again?"

"Because the way Vince was talking I highly doubt I can got out of it, besides im still in hot water with the WWE, they would probably find any reason to fire me. I just got to go with it I guess."

They reached the locker room when they entered all conversation stopped and all stares was on Jeff.

"Wow dude what happened to you" Chris Jericho asked who ended up watching the match in this lockerroom with everyone else.

"I cracked a few ribs and busted my shoulder" Jeff said carefully sitting down on the bench.

"How that happen?" Batista asked

"When Mickie pushed me off the turnbuckle I landed awkward and extra hard."

"Damn they didn't show that all we saw was when Mickie pushed you them the camera switched to her then…ahh…to Amy when she ran down" Matt said

Jeff nodded and lowered his head when it got all silent. "Look Matt I didn't know it was gonna be Amy you know…" Jeff was interrupted.

"Jeff its alright man there is no hard feelings I know this is all business besides Im over Amy I know you guys are friends its alright bro it don't bother me. Plus I've seen how you kiss girls that your interested in you usually don't pull back unless you need air" Matt said smiling at Jeff. Everyone started laughing, Jeff just shrugged his one good shoulder.

Jeff opened his mouth to respond when his phone rang he looked at it and saw it was Sara and he answered it on the second ring.

"Hello"

_"Hey baby"_

"Hey" Jeff whinced in pain at the movement he was making in trying to get up.

_"Baby whats wrong you sound like your in pain"_

Jeff walked out of the locker room for privacy "Yea I cracked a few ribs and serverly bruised my shoulder"

_"Omg baby how?"_

"When I was pushed off the turnbuckle I landed wrong and hard."

_"Aww baby do you have ice on it?"_

"Yea im taped up so they taped an ice pack on my shoulder"

_"Oh okay good"_ There was a confortable silence between them.

Jeff nodded to Shawn Michaels as he passed him and entered the locker room "What are you thinking about?"

_"Your match the surprise that lita is back you having to so a storyline with her."_

"Yea it's a huge surprise I mean im not freaking out about doing a storyline with ther its just the type of storyline its weird I always saw her like my sister and here I am having to pretend like I have feeling for her."

_"Well lets hope that she knows it's a storyline and not real"_

Jeff laughed "Yea I just hope Vince sticks to the rules in setting up the hotels that guys and girls don't room together."

_"Yea that will be awkward if not I trust you"_

"Thank you Sara for trusting me I truly appreciate that baby"

_"Well I love you you had my trust the day I meet you"_

Jeff smiled and they both feel into a comfortable silence. "Baby you know I love you right?"

"Of course"

"Well I didn't want to do this over the phone because I wanted to see your face when I tell you but I want to adopt Zarai so I guess on papers I am her father but by heart she was always my daughter" eff heard silence on the phone and Sara sobbing

"Baby are you crying?"

_"No"_ Jeff heard her clearly crying on the phone.

"You're a terrible liar" Jeff laughed "So what do you say?"

_"I would love that Jeff, Zarai would love that"_

"She doesn't have to call me Dad or anything"

_"Baby I think she's gonna call you daddy no matter what, you have been the man in her life she truly loves you and sees you as her dad."_

"Then I don't mind"

_"I started packing already Andrew coming over in two days to help me move some stuff im gonna leave the furniture stuff so you can me can look through them to see what we want to take."_

"Alright that's fine, hey love are you okay you don't sound good you sound tired and out of breathe."

_"Yea I've been throwing up ever since you left, I cant keep anything down"_

"Make an appointment at the doctors to have it checked out"

_"Na I mean its not so bad today I only throw up once so its going away"_

"Alright but if it gets worse go to the doctors and drink water don't get dehydrated"

_"Yea Dr. Hardy"_ Sara laughed

"Shut up" Jeff laughed "Alright im gonna let you go I love you give a kiss to Zarai for me and take it easy if you cant pack don't when I come back I'll help"

_"Okay baby and you be careful to with your ribs and shoulder"_

"Will do love you"

_"Love you to bye"_

Jeff hunged up the ohine and pushed himself off the wall and whinced in pain. He entered the locker room to see Shannon and Chris wrestling on the floor and everyone making bets.

"About time your back Hardy I passed you about 30 minutes ago" Shawn said

"Hey whats up Shawn" Jeff stepped over a laying shannon and carefully sat on the bench.

"So what the hell is going on with these two" Jeff said indicating to Shan and Chris, he saw Chris had Shan in a headlock.

"Trying to see whos better in a shoot match you know bickering back and forth and then it ended in this" Matt said "rather continued in this"

"Hey don't forget Matt you're the one that instigated it" Batista said side stepping them.

"Oh yea Matt you have a specialty in doing that" Jeff said looking over at Matt.

"That's my job" Matt said laughing.

There was a knock on the door "Come in" John yelled

And in walked lita everyone stopped and looked over even Chris and Shannon stopped they just layed on the floor.

"Umm hey…ahh Jeff can I talk to you outside." Amy asked

"Yea" Jeff got up slowly and walked towards the door.

Amy looked at Matt "Hey Matt, everyone"

"Hey" some said

Jeff held the door open for Amy and she walked out with Jeff following her.

Matt looked at the closed door then at everyone then back at the door and they all ran to the door trying to hear the conversation.

"So whats up Amy" Jeff said leaning on the wall facing her.

"So how are you doing Jeff long time no see"

Jeff smiled at her "Im alright Amy, surprised that your back when you swore up and down that you will never be back with the WWE"

"Yea I know I wanted to come back after being bugged by fans and people I know to come back. I realized how much I missed it"

"Well its good to have you back Ames"

Amy smiled up at him "And about the storyline its kinda my fault we are in it"

"Really how so"

"Well when I told Vince I wanted to come back he told me he wanted me in a romance storyline and he gave me a choose from each brand, it was either CM Punk from ECW, Edge from Smackdown I didn't want the problem again so I quickly declined from that and you from RAW."

"So you ended up picking me, I guess I should be flattered" Jeff laughed "But why me?"

"Well I don't know CM Punk I hear he's nice and all and but it will be weird and then I thought of you we both have a good connection we are good friend, so yea I wanted to pick you to reform the group to"

"Well Amy its not gonna be the same you say reform the group Matt isnt on raw he's on smackdown, and in the ring we aren't suppose to be great friends we are suppose to be a couple"

"Yea I know that's true but outside of wrestling it can be how it used to be"

"A lot has changed Amy I mean that would be awesome we can hang out like before but im not the only one in this there is Matt you need to talk to him to"

"Yea I know I plan to…What do you mean Jeff a lot has changed yea its been a few years but you and Matt look the same and seem to act the same."

"Our appearance and the way we act might be the same but our responsibilities towards the company and our personal life has changed, for intance, Matt has a girlfriend that's he's with he has his responsibilities to her and I have a family that I'm dedicated to. Amy I don't want you to think we cant be the same im all down for it, but like I said im not the only one in it"

"I understand Jeff" Amy said just starring at him.

"Why are you looking at me weird?"

"You have changed Jeff you're…grown up"

Jeff laughed "Yea well im gonna be 31 might as well grow up sometime besides family does that to you"

"So you gonna tell me more about this family of your?"

Jeff heard whispers behind the door "Maybe another time Ames"

Amy nodded her head "Okay im gonna take you up on that offer Jeffro"

"No problem"

"I'll be seeing you Jeff"

"See ya" With that Amy walked down the hall and turned the corner. After Jeff saw Amy turn the corner, Jeff turned around anf kicked at the door hard and heard screams on the other side. Jeff opened the door and saw some holding their ears, while the rest where laughing.

"Damn man what was that for" Kennedy said rubbing his ears.

"There was a bug on the door" Jeff countered quickly

"I think Im gonna need a hearing aide" Shannon said

"Well no one told you to listen in on our conversation"

"Hey if you talked louder we wouldn't have to"

"Sorry next time I have a conversation in private I'll make sure to talk louder so hearing aide boy over here hears"

"Hey who you calling boy" Shannon said puffing up his chest.

"Umm…what are you doing" Jeff said laughing and holding his ribs

"I'm…ah…"Shannon stuttered

"Yea I see that"

"Hey man don't start or I'm gonna show you exactly what these guns can do" Shannon started flexing

"Hey does anyone got popcorn" Chris asked around watching to show between Jeff and Shan.

Jeff looked at Chris and smiled "Anyway Shannon don't hurt yourself"

"Hey I can so kick your ass you lucky your hurt I would kick your ass but I don't want to brake another rib."

"Shan I can still take you down even if im hurt."

"Please you know what your weak for me I might have to fight someone else that's stronger lets see maybe your girlfriend Sara"

Jeff chuckled "Shan I think anyone can kick your ass, hell Zarai can and she just learned how to walk."

"Wow wow wow hold on are you trying to tell me that your one yr old daughter can kick my ass"

"Yea that's exactly what im saying" Jeff looked over quickly at Matt and noticed the daughter remark didn't fase him.

"Altight its on im not gonna take on a baby but I will take on Sara shes a weakling"

"Hey Sara isnt here to defend herself"

"Fine I'll call her" Shan took out his phone a dialed her number.

_"Hello"_

"Hey Sara its me you other lover"

_"Wow that was random, well then lover boy what can I do for you"_

"Hold on im gonna put you on speaker, alright your on here in this room are pretty much the best superstars in the WWE."

_"So then lover boy what are you doing there?"_

"OHHH…"Everyone yelled and cracked up laughing

"I like her she's quick" Chris said on the floor laughing.

"That's cold Sara" Shannon said

_"Sorry you asked for it_" Sara said through laughter. _"So what can I help you with?"_

"Alright baby Shannon here or should I say lover boy is talking crap pretty much saying he's tough strong whatever and that he can beat me, but he made up some excuse saying that since im hurt he doesn't want to fight me, so he decided to fight someone apparently to him is weaker and jackass over here want to fight you" Jeff said holding his ribs.

_"Oh really Shannon should I remind you what happened last time"_

"What last time?"

_"Matts house christmas bash"_

"Oh well that doesn' count I was drunk"

_"So was I shan, so where you want to do this?"_

"I don't think she's scared man" John said to Shan

"How about next week after we all hit the club" Shannon said ignoring John.

_"Fine by me shoot fight or wrestling match?"_

"Shoot fight"

_"Alright then that's fine."_

"Good deal I'll see you then bye"

_"Bye"_

Shannon hunged out the phone and looked up.

"Shannon you're gonna get your ass whipped" Batista said and everyone agreeing

"Shut up you guys she's a chick I can handle her"

"That's what you think Shan anyways guys next week Matt is having a party and we are going to the club and I guess after tha id the shoot fight, you all ar invited you can stay over night either at Matts or my house or both" Jeff said inviting everyone.

"Well I cant I made plans already with my family" Shawn said

"Im definetly going" Randy said raising his hand.

"Yea me to" John said

"Same here" Batista said.

"Awesome Chris, Kennedy you coming"

"Yea" they said in union.

"Hey invite some hot chicks" Randy said

"Dude can I invite Mickie?" John asked

"Yea sure im going to go around see what diva wants to come" Matt said getting up and walking out.

"Alright well im gonna head to my locker room" Sahwn said

"Alright I need to take this shit off"Jeff said starting to take the wrap off.

"Jeff man you need to keep that on" John said walking over to Jeff

"John the ice isnt even cold anymore and besides I cant take a shower with this stuff on"

"True alright I'll help you" John said unwrapping it. When he finished Jeff winced and grabbed for his ribs. You could see a huge bruise and bump on his left shoulder and bruises on his ribs.

"Damn bro looks like you got your ass kicked" Shane said looking at him.

"To think I only…fell wrong" Jeff said having a hard time breathing.

"Hurry up and take a shower and change so we can put this back on it don't look good." John said tossing the straps to the side.

Jeff picked up his things and went to the bathroom and showered. Matt walked in with Lita, Mickie, Maria, and Layla "Alright here are the divas that are coming"

"So when exactly is it gonna be?" Mickie asked

"I was thinking next Friday, im gonna have to give you guys directions to get to my house and me and Jeff live on the same property we live like 2 minutes away from eachother by car. Speaking of Jeff where is he?" Matt asked looking around

"Right here" Jeff came walking in dressed in light blue jeans white sneakers no shirt on with his wet hair clinging to his back. The guys looked over to the divas and noticed them wide eyed and figeting but they couldn't keep their eyes off him. Jeff throw his bag down and looked up "Hello ladies" Jeff smiled and nodded his head at them.

"Hey Jeff" They said in union. Randy John and Batista looked at eachother "How does he do it?" Randy whispered. They just shock there heads in confusion.

"I'll be right back im gonna go get my ribs taped up" Jeff grapped his white shirt and walked out.

"He looks really bad" Maria said

"Yea he landed wrong so he's pretty banged up" Matt said.

Jeff was walking back to his locker room when he heard Matt and Amy talking he stopped by the door to listen.

"How did Beth take it?" Jeff eyes widened when he heard Amy ask.

"Beth wait who's Beth?" someone asked

"Jeffs girlfriend" Jeff shook his head lightly and continued listening

"Huh, wait what?"

"Amy, Jeff and Beth broke up" Matt said.

"What when did this happen?"

"While ago"

"But they have been together for 10 years, so what after a ten yr relationship with one then he just jumps to another just like that?"

"Amy…" Shane started to say. Everyone in the room was uncomfortable and keeped looking back at the two.

"No i cant believe this now he's with some whor…"

Jeff was about to bust in the room when she said that but he heard Matt start to talk.

"Wow don't you even dare finish that sentence, Amy don't start judging her you don't even know her she's a great person she has a huge heart so don't you come here and start problems because that's what your doing."

"No Matt…" Jeff couldn't stand it anymore be barged into the room quieting Amy. He looked at the group "I don't know how you can stand their that long with all this shit going on" Indicating his head toward Amy.

Everyone picked up their bags and started to walk out the door leaving Amy.

"Jeff how could you do this. Were you screwing around or something being unfaithful?"

"Fucking Hell" Jeff throw his bag on the floor with all his strengh as he did that he felt another rib crack loud enough for the people closest to him to hear, be just ignored the pain and walked towards Amy.

"Holy shit he doesn't even seem to be in pain" Batista said

"What you mean?" Layla asked

"You didn't hear that another rib of his just cracked when he throw down the bag." Randy said

"Alright Amy you know what I don't have to explain myself to you but if it gets you to drop the subject then I'll fucking do it. Yea me and Beth have been in a 10 yr relationship but problems started happening like in every relationship only these didn't go away. So I started falling out of love with her whether that sounds horrible of not then I started falling in love with my bestfriend." Jeff lowered his voice and a smile started to form on his face. "and you know what my _bestfriend _filled something in my heart that was never filled before that Beth never even touched before. Sara is the love of my life. I've always followed my heart Amy and my heart was going to Sara. I don't need your approval nor anyones, fuck I didn't even get Matts approval" Jeff laughed a little "All I got was 'wow that's surprising' but then here he is defending me and Sara."

"But you were in love how can you just drop and go?"

Jeff shook his head at her looked over at Matt and back at her "Sorry to bring up the past but you dropped and left my brother and if that was so true you would be with Matt right now. Amy if your gonna stay here and cause trouble then im gonna walk my ass to Vince's office and tell him im not doing this shit storyline. I rather you go back to Adam the source of every fucking problem and be with him where you fucking belong" With that Jeff turned and walked back to the group picked up his bag and walked outside to the parking lot. Once outside he saw a WWE crate and he leaned on it grabbing his ribs and gasping for air.

A few seconds later the group came out to see Jeff and saw the state he was in and the started running over to him. "Jeff" Matt yelled for him and was running towards him. He heard Jeff start to cough.

When the group got to him the saw him bent over coughing.

"Jeff man look up" Shannon said. Jeff then looked up lightly and he was really pale and coughing up blood.

"Matt take…me to…to the…hospital" Jeff said gasping for air "I cant…breathe"

"Shane go get the car" Matt yelled.

Shane ran for the car. Matt turned back to Jeff, and caught him just in time before he hit the ground. He heard Jeff start wheezing.

"Jeff stay with me" Matt said noticed Jeff eyes rolled to the back of his head, Matt looked down at his brother scared and terrified for Jeffs life.

**Well hope you like it sorry its long. Please review more then once please and im putting my email on my profile page if you want to email me some pointers concerns or just whatever! thanks **


	21. Chapter 20

**Well hope you like this chp sorry if all the medical terms or the way it is isnt right im no doctor just play one on tv. lol jk Anyway on with the update.**

As everyone got to the hospital the nurses ran out to find what was happening. They called for a stretcher and rolled Jeff into the ER. The told everyone to wait in the waiting room for the doctor. Matt Shane and Shannon sat down and a few seconds later Batista John Kennedy Chris and the divas walked in and waited with them. The waiting room was empty besides them so they were fairly comfortable.

"Fuck" Matt yelled.

Everyone looked up at Matt to see what the sudden out burst was for. Matt then looked at Shannon "How the hell am I gonna tell Sara?"

Everyone eyes widened and silently thanked they weren't in Matt shoes right now. Matt stood up amd walked outside to talk to Sara.

"This is crazy man other than his ribs what do you think happened to Jeff?" Chris asked to noone in particular.

"I dunno he seemed to be hyperventilating but he got all pale and shit and started coughing up blood" Shannon said a look of horror on his face.

Matt walked in a few minutes later he sat down and looked at the floor.

"Matt…?" Shannon placed his hand on his soulder. Matt looked up. You could tell he was crying because his eyes were a little puffy and bloodshot red. "She's on her way she's taking a first flight. Andrew is with her so he's coming to. She should get here around 2. Dads coming tomorrow. Shannon can you go pick up Sara at the airport.?"

"Yea definelty man, I'll head out now" Shannon got up got direction from the nurses station and went to the airport.

-An hour later-

"Damn it, whats taking them so long, why don't they tell us whats wrong with my brother." Matt yelled

Shane got up and went to ask the nurse. He came back and sat next to Matt. "They said that they still don't know they are still trying to figure out whats wrong with him."

A few minutes later they saw someone fly into the hospital.

"What room is Jeff Hardy in?"

"I'm sorry miss but on one is allowed in they don't know whats wrong yet."

"What do you mean they don't know whats wrong?"

Matt heard a familiar voice and looked through the door. "Sara…?" Matt said causing the group to look up, everyone wanting to see who this women was.

Sara turned around when she heard her name. And she saw Matt.

"Matt…" Sara walked into the room when he stood up. Matt grabbed for Sara and held her in an embrace.

Randy and John looked at eachother in complete shock. "Damn that's Jeff girlfriend. She's fucking hot and she's a mom" Randy whispered. John just nodded his head.

"Damn women you run fast" In came Shannon carrying Zarai in his arms followed by Andrew.

"Sorry Shannon"

"Don't worry about it, its understandable but you do run fast."

Sara smiled and looked at Matt "Matt what happened?" Sara asked looking at Matt dead in the eye.

Matt mentioned for Sara to sit down. Shannon sat down a few chairs away with Zarai so did Andrew.

"Man that baby is gorgeous " Chris said looking at Zarai he moved in closer and Zarai did the same thing and started giggling and pulled back. Everyone started laughing with her.

"Matt please tell me" Sara pleaded to him.

"Well Amy didn't know that Jeff and Beth broke up I was explaining to her that they did and she couldn't believe it she got mad, then her and Jeff started arguing a really heated argument. He said that he didn't have to explain to her but he did kinda like to shut her up. Then was talking about you, how wonderful you made his life how happy he is. Then said that if she's gonna cause problems to just go back to Edge and his problems, then he went outside we all followed him and found him kneeling over on a crate coughing and holding his ribs saying he couldn't breathe. He looked really pale Sara, we got him here as soon as possible" Matt explained it all to Sara with tears in his eyes, you could tell he was replaying it all in his head.

Sara nodded and looked away tears starting to escape her eyes.

"He cracked his ribs again, we heard it when he throw his bag on the floor before he got in Amys face and argued with her." Matt said.

Sara placed her head in her hands. Sara felt like she was going to throw up again, so she got up and rushed to the bathroom. When she came back she sat down again, with complete exaustion.

"You alright" John asked

"Yea im okay just been sick to my stomach lately"

John nodded his head.

"Oh by the way guys sorry I forgot this is Sara and that little one over there is Zarai. Sara this is Maria, Mickie, Layla, John, Dave, Randy, Ken and Chris" Matt said introducing them

"Hey" Sara smiled to them.

Everyone smiled at her and looked over at Zarai when they heard Shannon yelp. They started laughing when they saw Zarai was trying to brake from his grasp, she started to scratch and pull his hair.

"Owww…Zarai" Shannon said letting her stand on the floor.

"Damn Jeff was right Zarai can kick your ass" Ken said laughing with everyone else.

Zarai hobbled over to Chris looked up at him and giggled and walked over to Randy and smiled. "Man she got amazing eyes" Randy said in awe.

John looked at Zarai when she walked over to him "Damn there violet with a mixture of green. Never seen eyes like that before."

"Kinda reminds me a little of Jeff eyes, there bright" Chris said smiling at Zarai. At Jeffs name Zarai giggled and had a huge smile on her face. Something caught Zarais attention on one of the chairs and she hobbled to it. "OHH…Da Da" Zarai said pointing to the magazine. Sara immediately looked up when she heard Zarai. "Da Da" Zarai looked back at Sara and smiled she pulled the magazine with her and walked over to Sara.

Sara grabbed the magazine and looked at it. She clasped her hand on her own mouth to hold back a cry. It was an old WWE magazine with Jeff on the cover. Sara picked up Zarai "Yea its Da Da" Sara said through tears and smiling.

Matt grabbed the magazine from Sara and looked at the cover. "Wow her first words is Da Da and all she had to do was look at a magazine with Jeff on the cover" Matt couldn't help but smile.

"Awww…how cute" The divas squeeled.

Sara smiled down at Zarai and kissed the top of her head "Good job Zarai" Zarai smiled and laid her head in the space between Saras neck and shoulder and fell right to sleep.

A doctor walked in and looked around and sighed heavily "I'm guessing you all are here for Jeff Hardy?"

Everyone looked up and nodded.

"And the family?"

"We both are" Matt said pointing to Sara and himself.

The doctor nodded and grabbed an empy chair and dragged it over in front of Matt and Sara and sat in it.

"Well im Dr. Roberts, Mr. Hardys dr. Now first off do you want me to say all the nice comfortating word or straight foreword?" He asked Matt and Sara

"I don't want bullshit doctor" Sara said starring him straight in the eye.

"Very well then. Everything that happened to Mr. Hardy out of this hospital to the inside of my ER room is very serious. Now im an official Dr that works with the WWE im always on call for the where ever they are. So you are very lucky to have found me here. Now I saw Raw last night so when Jeff landed wrong on his shoulder I knew he busted his rotater cuff and when he landed hard and seeing the pain and anguish on his face I knew he broke a couple of ribs. Why he wasnt brought here soon after I don't know. So I seen plenty of injuries looking around ive worked with everyone here that had an injury. But what really bothers me and frankly makes me mad is that in my whole career with the WWE seeing pleny of things, I never had a wrestler come in hyperventilating and gasping for air so bad that he couldn't breathe talk to me nor say his name. So I had him do breathing treatment to see if it will work but it didn't so I ordered for an x-ray and MRI and both showed me that his top left rib when it cracked it shifted also and it punctured his left lung and it left a hole the size of dime. So water and blood got in that's why he was coughing up blood. Also the reason for him gasping for air because he couldn't breathe its the same thing if you where underwater completely no more air no escape and water getting into your lungs. If you have brought Jeff 2 minutes later literally, Jeff would have drowned." The doctor paused so they could take everything.

"He had to have an emergency surgury he had to have the fluids flushed out of his lung and I closed the hole placed his ribs intake so when they heal they would heal back together. Then I worked on his shoulder, his rotater cuff was completely crushed and cracked I had to fix that, I put in a metal plate and kinda like make a rotater cuff for him. And what also made it so completley complicated and to tell you how serious this is Jeff…Jeff almost died three time" The doctor chocked up a bit. And saw the shocked faces. And the tears forming in Sara and Matt eyes. "His heart stopped 3 times and we had to jump start it. But what amazes me is the will that boy has to live. No matter how many times we shocked him with electricity to get his heart starting he wants to live. I know you're the reason for it" The doctor pointed to Sara.

"Huh?"

"He keeped calling for you and a Zarai. So im gonna guess that's you and that baby. But the thing that really confused me and that im worried about is his stress level now I know that you guess work in a stressful job now my question to you both is, is Jeff a normally stressful guy?"

Sara shook her head "No"

"No way Jeff is one of the most care free guy you'll ever meet he's never stressful" Matt said.

"See that's the thing then his stress level was sky high if it went any higher he would of popped. Is there something or someone that could do that to him if he's normally isnt stressful?" The doctor looked around and saw serious and pissed off faces and that gave him the answer.

"Well then according to all of your faces there is something or possibley someone that did this. I called Vince he is on his way he's coming to talk to me about Jeff situation and talk to all of you to figure out the stress part and all your stories, cause frankly I am really worried because whatever it is that's the reason he was hyperventilating. Now I know you wan to see him. We put him in intensive care he is right next to the nurses station just in case expecially with his heart stopping 3 times, we don't want that happening again. Now when he wakes up he is going to be in a lot of pain, I know all about his problems with pain killers before now is there a risk of him being addicted to them again if we give it to him?"

"Jeffs been sober for a long time its out of his system I trust him not to go back to it. Besides if he does he know he will be losing a lot he knows the consiquences" Matt said confidently.

"Alright then, well you two follow me and I'll take you to his room." The doctor got up replaced the chair where he found it and walked out of the room.

"Shannon take Zarai" Sara handed Zarai over carefully to not to wake her.

Matt and Sara then followed the doctor to Jeffs room.

**Well how was it?? so see that submit review botton guess what push it. lol i want to know what you guess think. the review i get is the only reason im submitting this story, i like ur review even if you dont like the story let me know i dont take offense to anything, everyone is right to their opinion. So please review. thank ya**


	22. Chapter 21

**Okay fare warning this chp is different than how I have been writing it all has to do with Jeff and his thoughts. So if its in ****_italic_**** that is Jeff him thinking hes talking to himself in his head. Well I hope you like it, like I said definetly different from how ive been writing so one that note enjoy…**

_"There's blue everywhere it's all around me, it's cold. I seem to be floating" As I look around me I look deeper into the deep blue and it almost has a pitch black look to it. "Wait a second why am I holding my breathe?" I open my mouth and water enters. I shut it quickly and spit it back swallowing the excess water. I start to panic "I'm under water where is the surface?" I look around and see nothing. "I cant breathe I'm…I'm dying…no I will not die, I have my whole life ahead of me, I have a family that I have to tend to I have Zarai I'll be adopting soon. Then Sara…I cant leave Sara I want to ask her to marry me, I have it all planned already…I will not die" I start to calm down and regain my focus but im losing my breathe I barely have any, who knows how long I've been under. I look up and I see "A hand…now and arm what is that…whatever it is im swimming towards it" As I reach it, it grabs me and throws me ashore._

_I start to cough up water then I look around for my savior but I see no one. I see literally nothing just a pool on a cliff that's floating in mid-air nothing around. I look down at myself realizing that I don't even feel cold nor wet from coming out of the pool and I notice that im completely dry as if I never was in the pool. I couldn't have dried that fast there isnt even wind. _"What the hell this isnt right" _I say out loud to myself. I notice an edge to this rock and decide to walk towards it, but I really don't reach it, it looks close but so extremely far. I start to run towards it full speed but I get no where I look back and I seem to be in the middle of the pool and the edge, going no where. Something seems to be holding me back from the edge, like an invicible force or wall. _

_All of a sudden I feel a gust of wind it throws my hair back, the dust by my feet rises and flows with the wind but as fast and sudden as it came it leaves. As if it never came. I look up towards the sky expecting to see beautiful stars since it was dark maybe a moon or a bird but I see nothing just plain black such darkness around me incirculing me, but yet so much light that its almost blinding but I cant find the source of it. Something catches my eye, its a little white dot in the sky almost like a star but I knew it held something more of an importance but it look like it was stuck there, no light reflecting off of it no twinkle, nothing just like a mark in the sky, but it gave me somewhat of a comfort that there was something white or light in all this darkness that I can actually see._

_I returned to the pool and gaze at my reflection. _"What the hell is going on, why am I here, and where am I it seems so soreal, I cant be stuck here" _After while I look up when I thought I saw somwthing moving. What I didn't notice and frankly am happy about that fact cause if I did I would of jumped off this cliff, was that when I looked up, my reflection seem to be still looking at me it didn't follow my movements like a normal reflection, it stared at me and moved closer to the surface and a hand slowly and quietly creept out of the water reaching my ankle. But when I looked down it returned to normal. _

"Well I got help out of this pool if I jump back in maybe that hand will be back" _As I said this I felt a breath by my ear and all the hair on my body stood on end, I then felt a sudden chill creep up my spine, kinda felt like something was crawling up my spine. I just ignored it and as I was ready to jump back in the pool…_

"What are you doing" _I heard a voice and had to catch myself before I hit the pool. I was terrified about turning around not even the comparrising to jumping of ladders helped, This was something different, I was in a secluded area no one around just me the pool rock and air, nothing else so how is it I heard someone behind me? I just sucked it up and turned around when I did I saw something more terrifing more scarier then anything I ever saw in horror movies I saw…_

_Me…_

_The person standing before me was exactly like me but dressed in all white the same wrestling boots, white casual cargos and white button down shirt, the hair was longer like I used to have it but it was colored in red, green and blue, the only color on him…or rather me…??_

"What are you doing why where you going to jump back into that pool? _He walked towards me and stood right in front of him. I see now why people seem to be intriged or love my eyes as I look at his it was a light but bright green it dared you to look into them._

"Well I thought since I was helped out of the pool maybe I can be helped out of this place." _I looked away, afraid to be sucked in by the eyes. _

"How where you helped out of the pool?"

"There was this hand…"

"Hand? Jeff I was standing right here, there was no hand you climbed out of that pool on your own"

"So then how was I not wet when I got out?"

"Look down Jeff" _I looked down and noticed I was soaken wet completley drenched._

"But how…" _I looked up at him and he smiled at me. That same type of smile I give._

"Confusing isnt it?"

"Very"_ I just realized that I was talking to me…someone that was exactly like me and I wanted answers _"What the hell is going on im talking to someone that looks and acts like me, am I going crazy or something, whats going on?"

"Well Jeff first off your not going crazy and second what I'm about to tell you is going to be one of the weirdest things your gonna hear in your entire life but…I am you after you die." _I just look at him in disbelief, wait a second so then im dead. Before I get to ask he starts talking again._

"Now I don't know how long your gonna live so no your not dead, so whether you live till tomorrow or when your 90 I dunno. Where we are, we are in your self-consious domain and right now outside of here, your are laying in a hospital bed with Matt and Sara visiting you. And all your friends that were in the locker room in the arena are in the waiting room. All of this was really caused by Amy but she doesn't know about your condition yet, know one does outside of this hospital but Vince knows he is on his way over here. Amy is going to find out when every one else does and she is going to come and apologize to you accept it, she really means it." _While he was talking he was circuling me slowly. _" I guess while we are talking here, I wanted to say that I've been watching you and how you have been raising Zarai and its awesome, but I wanted to say that you need to stop worrying about how Matt feels about you saying Zarai is your daughter or if anyone mentions that she is your daughter, because frankly Jeff, Matt has accepted it already he doesn't mind he doesn't care, it doesn't even cross his mind anymore"

"But I don't want him to think that I'm taking Zarai away from him"

"He knows that though Jeff, he knows he can take her out to places when he can, he has accepted you as her father, so start calling her your daughter introduce her as your daughter you are raising her that gives you mega points man." _He started walking towards me again and he placed his hands on my shoulders. _" Jeff you need to get out of here you don't belong here you have a family that's waiting for you people that love you not only your friends but your millions of fans. Jeff if you don't get out of here in two days you will be considered to be in a cosmosis state and I'll be seeing you sooner than later my friend. There is a way out of here its quite easy I know how but I cant tell you cause if I do your future is changed and not for the better." _He pulled away from me and walked backwards _" Now Jeff its your decision I know you have this huge will to live but you can get frustrated and give up but don't, stay strong and focus your mind and all your energy into getting out of here. Jeff it was wonderful talking with you I know I didn't really give you answers as to how this is possible for us to be talking when I am clearly you, just don't worry about it, one day in this life you will find the answers. Now Jeff I really hope I don't see you anytime soon cause if I do that means your dead and im gonna have to kick your ass" _And with that he started to disappear _"Oh and Jeff before I go, don't go back into that pool im serious stay out of there, its treachery and don't do anything that you know is suicidal like jumping off the cliff. Goodbye my friend"

_I looked at the space he once occupied and found nothing. I found myself alone again, and as weird as it sounds I found some comfort when he was here, I at least had someone to talk to, even if it was me._

"Okay think focus I can get out of here I mean I have a beautiful daughter a girfriend, a brother, a dad that all love me, and wonderful friends and fans. I cant die. I wont I have to much planned already to much to live for to give it up." _I see that white dot in the blackened sky and notice it was still there…wait didn't he say I am in my self-consious domain, Matt and Sara are visiting me if I yell will they hear me? Well it wont hurt to try, I'll just lose my voice._

"SARA…!!" _I feel a bit of wind and the dust lift up from the ground. The white light moved a bit closer then where it was._

"MATT…!!" _Even more wind came, I saw the water start to move and the white light got closer. I look up at the sky and it doesn't look to dark anymore almost like I see shadows._

_I yell even louder for Sara and I felt trembeling on my feet almost like an earthquake was coming. The rocks are bouncing, and the wind is so loud and powerful that its throwing my hair back and I feel myself being dragged back a bit, but I stood my ground. I yell for Matt and when I do there was almost a tornando affect around me I couldn't see around me, I had a wall of dust and rock swirling around me, wind blowing, water splashing, the ground trembeling and I felt under my feet that the ground started to crack. I felt as if I was in the middle of a horrible storm with mother nature at her best. The white light started getting brighter and brighter by the minute. Then all of a sudden everything stopped, the rocks and dust fell to the floor the wind stopped blowing but instead of seeing everything the way it was before, it looked like a war zone everything was messed up there was a huge split and holes in the ground there was water everywhere and the sky looked almost faded. Then I started to feel a pull, it was almost painful like it was splitting me apart, life half of me wanted to go one way while the other want to stay. But as I looked at my hands I realized that I was deteriorating, pieces of my body were lifting up into the sky being sweeped in to the wind that I couldn't feel. I realize that this might be the only way out. I lifted up my hand to help the process._

"Goodbye my friend have a happy life, and you Sara I see you "_ The other Jeff looks up into the sky cleary looking at Sara he smiles _"have a happy pregnancy…I'll be seeing you soon" _He watches Jeff disappear into thin air and then he himself leaves._

**Well hope you like it, i gave kinda spoilers in the end as to whats gonna happen. hehehe. Well please review im looking foreword to it. I'll try to update soon i have to write down the next chp in my notebook first, but i'll be back. Thank ya**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey there so sorry it took so long to updat i was in Ny for awhile never had a computer with me, but hey i do have a lot of update writin down just need to have them typed up. And im working on already on another story.**

**Hope you guys like this chp, please review and tell me what you think.**

-Jeff's Hospital Room-

Dr. Roberts lead Matt and Sara to Jeffs room "Now there can be only two visits at a time, if you need anything let me know" With that the Dr. left into another patients room.

Both Sara and Matt just starred at the door that lead into Jeffs room, for both of them, time seem to freeze both wanting to see Jeff as soon as possible but yet afraid.

Sara was the first one to break out of their trance. She reached for the door and pushed it open. At Sara's movements Matt broke out of his own trance and followed Sara into the room. As they walked in they found it somewhat dark with the shades drawn. There was an eerie quiet silence to everything. Once they both tried to focus they started to hear Jeffs breathing mask and the light beep of Jeffs heart monitor.

Both Matt and Sara looked down at Jeff shape on the bed.

Sara was close to tears as she saw the shape Jeff was in. Jeff had his ribs taped and bandaged, his shoulder was also bandaged, two I.V's came out of his right arm, one on his wrist and the other on his forearm, he also had a breathing tube put in.

"It doesn't even look like him" Matt's own eyes started to water. Matt saw that Jeffs eyes were closed and dark bags where under his eyes, he also looked really pale.

"I feel so helpless I want to help him but there is nothing I can do." Sara sobbed.

"Be with him Sara, let him know you are here for him. It's all a waiting game really." Matt said looking at Sara.

-An hour later-

Everyone came in to check on Jeff, the nurse gave them permission to see him, and everyone beside Matt and Sara was gonna head back to the hotel since the next day they had a show to do. They where all around in the room to say goodbye.

"Make sure you call us" John said hugging Sara.

"I will if anything changes i…" Sara was cut off when she heard movements and moaning coming from Jeff. She immediately went to his side.

"Baby…Jeff…baby wake up"

Jeff started moaning louder, and everyone saw Jeff face twist in pain, and slowly his eye lids opened to see everyone looking at him.

Jeff started looking around the room not really looking at anyone, he felt like the room was spinning then suddenly he felt like he couldn't breathe and starting panicing.

They all saw Jeff grab for his throat and panic, suddenly a nurse ran in "Whats going on?"

"I dunno he seems to be choking" Matt said panic being noticed in his voice.

"It's the breathing tube he doesn't know he has it down his throat." The nurse said approaching Jeff. "Jeff look at me it's the breathing tube, your gonna have to calm down, I'm gonna take the breathing tube out but your gonna have to cough loud its going to hurt but that's the only way, so Jeff cough." The nurse said. Jeff coughed and immediately grabbed his ribs as Jeff continued to cough the nurse pulled the tube out. Jeff started panting and slowly his breathed eased.

"Okay Jeff im gonna have to check your vitals" The nurse said checking Jeff "You need to sit up for me."

Jeff slowly sat up wincing in pain. Jeff looked up and saw everyone and slightly smiled, then his eyes meet Sara and he smiled at her, he reached for her hand and held it, closing his eyes as the nurse checked him.

"Okay Jeff the doctor is going to come in and check you, but let me change the dressing on your wounds. I'll be right back to get the things." The nurse then walked out.

"Hey guys" Jeff said his throat was dry and really low, in a husky way.

"How you doing bro?" Matt said hugging his brother softly.

"Tired and in fucking pain, but I'm alright" Jeff said squeezing Sara's hand.

Jeff looked over at Sara and stared at her with a slight smile.

"Hey" Sara said softly.

Jeff placed his hand under chin and drew her in and kissed her. "Hey" Jeff said when he pulled back.

Then the nurse walked in with bandages, towels and water. "Alright Jeff im gonna have to unwrap your ribs because your wound is right on it."

"Damn that's gonna fucking hurt…alright" Jeff sat up as straight as he could. He saw everyone either sit down or leaned on the wall to watch, he then saw Zarai, sleeping in Shannon arms, and he smiled at her.

"Do you care if they are in here?" The nurse asked

"Nah it don't bother me"

The nurse nodded her head and cut through the wrap, when she did Jeff felt his ribs start to move and lossen, he gasped at the pain and grabbed the bed rail with his right hand, and he shut his eyes tightly. The nurse then moved to the left side of the bed. Then she removed the bandage. "Jeff this is gonna hurt because the stitches is still new and the skin is still very sensitive."

Jeff just nodded his head, then he felt a cool but painful sensation as the nurse placed a wet towel in his wound. Jeff didn't make a sound but grabbed the rail harder which made his knuckles turn white. Both Sara and Matt stood on Jeffs right side. Sara placed her hand on Jeff's forearm, giving any comfort that she can possible give.

The nurse cleaned Jeff's wound and wiped off the access blood, she placed a new bandage and took off the bandage on Jeffs shoulder.

"Ahh…" Jeff screamed when he felt the nurse place the towel on his shoulder and started to clean it. As she was cleaning and rubbing the wound, Jeff started feeling dizzy from the pain, he started falling foreward but felt warm hands on his chest lifting him back up. Jeff opending his eyes and he looked at the scared eyes of both Sara and Matt.

All Matt and Sara could see was a painful expression on Jeffs face, but his eyes said something different, yea he was in pain, but his eyes screamed of help. Matt saw deeper and saw the look of his baby brother giving up. He had to do something to help his brother, to distract him somehow.

Sara saw the look in Jeffs eyes, she thought she saw him giving up, but then she saw the look that told her, that he needed some one to ease his pain, all she wanted to do was help him but she didn't know who or what to do.

"Alright Jeff im all done, I cant wrap your ribs again because the doctor wants to see it, to see how you are doing" The nurse packed her stuff and walked out the room.

Everyone stayed quiet and listened to Jeff heavy but painful breathing.

Jeff stayed in the same position, for awhile, then he opened his eyes and relaxed his hand in the rail.

"That…that fucking sucked" Jeff said breathing heavily.

"Can you move your arm at all Jeff?" Layla asked.

"I don't even want to try" Jeff said chuckling but stopped when he felt pain go to his ribs.

-30 minutes later-

Everyone was laughing and telling jokes having a good time, but Matt and Sara still noticed the look in Jeff eyes, he was different he wasn't himself. Then Maria, Layla and Mickie had to leave so that left all the boys who where cracking insults on one another. "Hello Mr. Hardy how are you doing?" The doctor said walking into the room.

Matt saw something flash in Jeff eyes, and he saw a glimpse of the old Jeff. He saw Jeff raise his eyebrow at the doctor weirdly "Mr. Hardy…?"

Everyone broke out into laughter even Jeff laughed despite the pain.

"Dude call me Jeff, Mr. Hardy his my dad"

"Okay then Jeff lets see how your ribs are doing" Jeffs eyes turned back to the state they where in, with the mention of his condition. "Okay now I know its going to hurt but your going to have to lift your left arm so I can see your ribs."

Jeff looked over at the doctor and glared at him, he then heard the guys chuckle when the doctor flinched a bit from Jeff. Jeff then clenched his teeth and slowly lefted his left arm. Jeff all but wanted to scream in pain but instead he clenced his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, slowly he had his arm raised straight out to the side of him.

"Damn that must hurt" Randy whispered.

Jeff clearly heard him and he started to feel his body tremble, beads of sweat appreared on his forehead and chest.

"Okay Jeff Im going to apply pressure to your ribs "The doctor informed him. At that same moment Vince and Gilbert walked in, Jeff slowly opened his eyes and looked at the entrance when he looked into his fathers eyes helplessly the doctor pushed on his ribs, Jeff right arm shot out to the nearest rail, which startled everyone at the sudden movement and they all stared at Jeff.

Jeff felt a white hot pain in his ribs and he felt them move, all he wanted to do was cry out in pain but not when everyone was there, he then started to feel dizzy as the pain escalated shooting through his whole body, he started to feel as if a knife was poking him all through his body, then he started going numb started from his toes and it moved up slowly up his legs. Once it reached his waist his sight blurred a bit, he started to blink it away and shook his head to clear it. He looked and saw everyone looking at him worriedly, he then felt a soft and small hand grab his, he looked over and saw Sara and Zarai, and realized Zarai was holding his hand "DaDa…" Zarai smiled softly at him.

"Im sorry Jeff but one of your ribs are out of place, I'm going to move it to the right spot" Jeff heard the doctor say but through a tunnel. He started to feel the numbness moving up his stomach then a sudden burst pain shot through his body. Jeff's body jerked when the doctor pushed on his ribs.

To in shock from the pain and numbness Jeff didn't scream, his lips just opened a bit as the numbness settled in thoughout his body his arm fell straight down and slowly he felt the blood drain from him and his eyes started to roll to the back of his head, as his whole body slammed back down on the bed.

"JEFF!!" Matt screamed running to his brothers side.

**Sorry cliff hanger.lol i hope u like it, please review, dont worry im back to writing again.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey well i updated again, yay...lol. Well just to let you know this isnt one of my best chapters, i was really confused on how i was going to do it, but i hope its okay...**

"JEFF" Matt screamed running over to Jeff's side. "What happened to him why is his eyes rolling to the back of his head" Matt said cupping Jeffs face.

When hearing that the doctor quickly looked at Jeff and clapped near Jeffs ear for a reaction. "Jeff wake up" The doctor yelled in his ear. He was rewarded with Jeff flinching from the noise.

Sara moved over to Jeffs side and placed her lips by his ear "Baby please wake up open your eyes I need you, me and Zarai do" Sara whispered so only Jeff could hear.

"DADA" Whined Zarai from Shannon arms "DADA" Zarai was wiggling in Shannon arms to get free and reaching out to Jeff but when she saw Jeff react she calmed down.

Jeff's breathe came back to him when he heard his daughter call out to him, and slowly to everyone surprise and relief, he opened his eyes, and they landed on Zarai. He blinked to make sure it was real and stared intensly at her.

"Jeff look at me" The doctor said. "Jeff" the doctor said a second time when Jeff didn't answer. Slowly Jeff broke the stare and looked at the doctor. When he did the doctor immediatley shined his flashlight into his eyes. "Alright your responding well"

"What happened" Jeff asked in a hush.

"I would say you were breefly knocked out from the pain, your body went into shock from it, but Jeff I still have to tape up your ribs and it will hurt"

Jeff sighed and nodded his head he slowly sat up and prepared himself from the pain he was going to receive.

Once the pain subsided and his ribs was taped up he saw the doctor still staring at him.

"What?" Jeff said looking at the doctor.

"Jeff tell me, before you where knocked out here, what did you feel?"

Jeff looked down to his legs for a moment and then stared back at the doctor. "At first I started besides the obvious pain, a felt all over my body like as if I was being stabbed all over, then starting from my toes I felt…nothing, I got all numb and it just kept shooting up through my body, once I couldn't feel nothing, and your voice, I just heard it through like a tunnel, that's when I guess I black out"

"Can you feel everything now, is there anything on your body numb?" The doctor asked worry sounding through his voice.

Jeff stayed still for a moment then he started to move his toes, legs, arms, he rolled his shoulder but stopped when he felt the pain in his left. "Yea…I'm fine…I feel everything" Jeff said as his breathe was caught in his throat from the pain.

"Okay then good well im going to leave you if anything Jeff call" The doctor nodded at everyone and left.

"Well then that was something, I'm not going to ask you Jeff how you doing because clearly not so good expecially since your in ICU" Vince looked around at everyone "Now I want to know is what the hell happened and why is my top superstar in the hospital?"

No one answered they just looked at eachother and looked at Jeff.

"Well you know what no on wants to answer so Jeff your answering, what happened to you and start from the beginning from the match till now"

Jeff looked up at Vince then to his father in the back, when he saw his father nod at him, he took a deep breathe and retold the whole story to Vince. Matt jumped in when Jeff wasn't present at that time and what the doctor said about Jeff in the waiting room."

"Alright then so the last cracked rib is what really did it all, what really placed you here in the hospital and it happened with your argument with Amy. Alright im going to talk with her tomorrow during the meeting, and I expect everyone there, Jeff I'm giving you time off until you are completley healed and when you come back you will continue where you left off, whether you continue your storyline with Amy I don't know, but your status in this company will be the same. Matt I'm giving you two months off to help your brother if you need more time let me know we can try to arrnage something. Jeff take care of yourself and I'll be calling to see how your doing, everyone else I'll see you tomorrow." With that Vince walked out the room.

Silence was all that was heard in Jeffs room for awhile.

Jeff looked up at his father, and smiled lightly at him, causing Gilbert to walk over to him and give him a hug. "I'm glad your alive and somewhat okay my son. It will take awhile but you will get back into that ring, you will get better" Gilbert whispered into Jeffs ear.

Jeff nodded and pulled back from the embrace. He looked at everyone and when his eyes landed on Shannon's he knew something was coming.

"Oh no…Shannon what do you have to say I know that face" Jeff smirked at him.

"What I don't have to say anything…" Shannon said looking away trying to hid his grin.

"Shannon I known you since we were kids I think I know when you have something smart to say and something up your sleeves."

"Well…" Shannon turned around and stared at Jeff "Since when are you a top star?"

Randy, Batista and John broke out in laughter.

"And I guess since your on the diabled list I guess im going to have to settle with little old Sara over there to kick someone's ass." Shannon joked walking over to the other side of the room away from Sara.

"HEY…!" Sara screamed she was going to run at him but felt someone grab her arm. She looked back and saw that Jeff held her. "Ignore him that's all he has left since he's not a top superstar and they barly use him as is." Jeff joked smirking over at Shannon, he busted out laughing when he saw Shannon mouth wide open in shock.

"Cruel Jeffro…real cruel" Shannon pouted in the corner, but soon enaged himself into the conversation everyone was having, and for the rest of the night it was all jokes and fun.

**Well im done with this chp, i still got plenty more to do, this story aint over yet, well hope you liking it so far, and plase review you guys are the only reason i actually continue writing, so please do thanx ya**


	25. Chapter 24

**Hey there wanted to say sorry for the long wait, this chp just popped into my head last night and this morning, didnt have it wriiten down so it took me longer.**

-A month and a half later-

Matts POV

_I was walking down the hallways of the hospital with Sara by my side and Zarai in her arms. As I looked at her I noticed she looked different, she had a glow to her. I couldn't help but smile as I thought of the reason why, she's having Jeff's baby._

_Yea I know we had a baby together…but she's more Jeff's then mine, he's raising her, I did wish things were different that I would have been the one in Zarai's life, but it was my decision and stupidity, but now I have to deal with Jeff being her man and the dad._

_And Im more then fine with it._

_As I looked to her stomach I noticed a slight bump, her stomach's already growing, but not really noticeable, unless your standing right next to her._

"So how you feeling Sara, still any morning sickness?" I asked with a slight smile on my face.

"MATT shut up I haven't told him yet" Sara said

"Why not its been a week since you found out and he's gonna be asking why your throwing up so much."

"I know, I just haven't found the way to tell him, I know he'll be happy but still its hard it's a big thing…I just don't want to put added stress on him, he's stressed enough as is, now lets stop talking about it since we're here and lets get him home"

_I just shook my head at her, she's so hard to deal with sometimes. As I entered my brothers room I saw he was standing by the window just staring out of it._

_Why is he up he should be in bed?_

"Baby what are you doing out of bed?" Sara asked placing her bag on the chair and walking over to him.

As she neared him, Jeff turned around and smiled to her "I got tired of laying in bed, I have to much energy to be confided to a bed" Jeff bent down to kiss her on the lips, then he turned to Zarai. "And how is my little girl doing?" Jeff smiled at Zarai and kissed her on the top of his head, which ended up in Zarai giggling.

_I looked over at them, it was a picture moment. Man when he finds out Sara's pregnant he's gonna freak, but I know in a good way. He always wanted a family, he might not wanted a 'married life' at least written done, but always a family._

_I looked my brother over he looked good for being in the hospital, yea he had his left arm in a sling, and his ribs taped up, but he looked overall good, better then he did a month ago._

"Hey bro?" I heard him call out.

"Hey Jeff how you feeling?" I walked over to him and gave him a slight hug careful in not hurting his ribs.

"Good, but I'll be better when I go home though, I'm tired of hospitals"

"I know what you mean man" _Nodding my head to him, knowing full well what he meant. Ever since Mom died we both try to stay clear of the hospitals even the smell freaks us out._

"Well then I suggest we get your papers, and we pack your stuff and we can go home." Sara said placing Zarai on the floor. Immediately she started walking around touching everything she saw. "Well I'll be back baby I'll go get your papers" Sara kissed Jeff on the lips and walked out.

Jeff followed Zarai's movements with his eyes, making sure she doesn't hurt herself.

"Feels weird don't it?"

"Huh?" Jeff asked me taking his eyes off Zarai and looked at me, but not 2 seconds later his eyes went back to Zarai.

"Getting that fatherly instinct, yea I know she was my daughter but your raising her, so yea pretty much she's yours. It's like it jumps into gear don't it?" _I said looking at him knowing full well I got his attention even if he wasn't looking at me._

"Yea man it's like, I feel like she's mine, I have this urge to protect her, make sure she's always happy, be….ZARAI don't touch that" Jeff started to walked over to Zarai which she was near one of the cords that if pulled and/or unplugged will cause a riot in the hospital and nurses rushing to this room.

But hearing the urgence in Jeff's voice Zarai turned around and stared at Jeff and walked away from it. "But umm…yea Matt it's weird but a great feeling all together." Jeff chuckled when he saw Zarai start to climb on the recliner chair or at least try. I saw him walk to her and pick her up with his one good arm, and placed her on the bed.

"Yea man, im sure it is…do you ever want one of your own?" _I asked knowing full well what his answer would be but I wanted to hear him say it to see his reaction._

Once noticing that Zarai was safe on the bed and placing with the sheets and pillows he looked over at me. "Definetly man…its something I always wanted. Yea Zarai is my daughter, but like I want a kid that has my blood running through them, my genes, personality…don't get me wrong there is no doubt that Zarai isn't related to me, hell her attitude speaks for it, and if Sara and I were to ever have a kid im going to love both of them equally, im not going to treat neither of them any different. It would be awesome to have a kid."

"Boy or girl?"

"Man either one would be fine as long as its healthy and mine, im fine…but if I had to choose, I would say boy, I already have me a girl here, I always wanted of each"

_Man wait until you find out._

"What about you Matt how are things with Ash, you ever want a kid with her?"

_I smiled at the mention of Ashley, she's been so good with me, yea she was kinda the rebound girl from when I broke up with Sara, but we both feel for eachother._ "Things are good with Ashley im happy I thought I wouldn't be happy since things with Sara, but I am, she got over the fact me and Sara had a kid we talked about it she's okay with it. But baby wise I don't know it will be hard, but I know I will be there for her if she is or when she is, I wont make the same mistake twice, I would actually be here for the kid, but unlike you bro I want to get married, im not saying im asking Ash cause its still to soon for that but I see myself with her for a long time."

Jeff nodded at me and smiled "Yea marriage isn't for me, but from what I heard on tv it was an interview I forgot the guys name but he said something about his girl he said 'I aint planning on marrying her but im not planning on divorcing her either' that's exactly how I feel, and im happy Sara feels the same way its not a problem. I plan on spending my entire life with Sara, until we grow old and die man, she's the love of my life, there isnt anything better out there for me."

Jeff smiled and sat on the edge of the bed and stared at Zarai with a smile on his face.

Normal POV

Ten minutes later Sara walked in with papers in her hands telling us that it was time to go. "Matt can you go get the car?" Matt nodded his head and walked out.

"Ready baby?" Sara asked walking over to Jeff.

Jeff looked up at Sara and just stared into her eyes, he then placed his hand on her waist and drew her near, when she was close he stood up from the bed and his 6'1 frame towered over her. "I love you Sara"

Sara smiled at him but raised her eyebrow at him "I…love…you to?"

"Why was that in a question" Jeff chuckled at her.

"Oh…cause that was out of no where I guess"

"Baby I don't need a reason to tell you that I love you" Jeff smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her. A passionate slow kiss that took her off guard. But she picked up the pace after she got over the intial shock.

As they were in their kiss Jeff felt a sudden pain and weigt on his left ribs. He painful groined and pushed back from Sara, the confusion planted on her face. He stared at Sara a minute then looked down his left side to his ribs and saw Zarai leaning on him looking up and smiling at him. "Oww…Zarai that really hurt" Jeff sat Zarai back down on the bed and grabbed for his ribs.

"Oh wow what happened?" Sara said when she saw Jeff grab his ribs.

"Nothing she wanted attention to and decided that leaning on my ribs would help" Jeff chuckled softly not to hurt his ribs anymore.

"Aww im sorry baby…Zarai you have to be careful you cant hurt daddy now" Sara said lightly scolding Zarai. Zarai just looked at Sara pouted and nodded her head.

Jeff smiled at the interaction and stood up Zarai "Hey baby girl you wanted attention to huh?" Zarai just smiled up at Jeff. But started to giggle and sqwarm when Jeff started placing kisses all over her face. When Jeff stopped Zarai was still giggling lightly, she then moved to Jeffs ribs and kissed it softly she looked up at him and smiled then jumped on the bed and started playing.

Jeff shook his head at Zarai with a smile on his face "She's something special"

"Yes she is…but ahh she get that little romantic sligh shit she just pulled from you, you know" Sara smiled walking to Jeff as he grabbed her waist and drew her in.

"What are you talking about I don't do nothing like that" Jeff grined down from her and was inches from her lips.

"Really so what are you doing now?" Sara said smiling

Jeff grinned, he licked his lips and as he did his tongue grazed over her lips lightly. "Being Romantic"

Sara felt Jeff's lips graze over her own as he talked. She giggled at what he said and inched in a bit to kiss him. She felt Jeff's smooth lips on hers and she felt her knees start to get weak. As if sensing Jeff grabbed her waist and pushed her against his body to hold her up the best he can with one arm.

But remembering where they were, Jeff stopped the kiss slowly and pulled back, but not without planting one more kiss on her. "Cant forget where we are beautiful cause well we have about a 2 almost 3 yr old on the bed and and im sure Matt wouldn't want to talk in on us." He grinned when he heard her giggle, and at that exact moment Matt walked in. They both turned to look at him and Sara couldn't help and laugh at the thought of the possibility of Matt walking in on them.

Matt looked at Sara and raised an eyebrow "Whats wrong with you, whats so funny?"

Sara shook her head "Nothing, just…thinking of something" She giggled more and picked up Zarai from the bed.

"Whatever anyway the car is in front, ready bro?"

"Yea im ready" Jeff bent down and picked up his bag groining lightly from the weight and the tug of his ribs.

"Gimme the bag bro" Matt moved in and grabbed Jeffs bag.

Jeff started to protest but Matt raised his hand at him "Don't start you could barely hold it…I got it, but don't take this for granted im not doing this all the time"

"Thanks Matt…and I'll make sure I'll take it for granted" Jeff smiled and grabbed Sara's hand and walked out the door.

Matt started following them down the hallways when Jeff's words hit him "HEY that's not what I said!"

Jeff laughed and looked back at his brother with a comical grin on his face. Both knowing that Matt will do anything to help his little brother.

**Well how was it...? I hope you liked it, it was a little sappy chapter lol Well please review, your review helps. Thanx ya**


	26. Chapter 25

-2 weeks later-

Sara woke up to the sound of rain, she looked at her clock and it read 8:00 in the morning. "_Its to early to get up" _Sara thought to herself, she looked over and saw Jeff sleeping peacefully, his ribs where almost healed every once in a while it would hurt to laugh and breath, but he was getting better, his shoulder though, was going to take longer, he could move his arm a bit but not his shoulder. His physical therapy helped but it always brought him home in extreme pain.

Sara moved closer to him and kissed his lips lightly and just looked at him. _"Jeff I don't know how to tell you, but I think today is the day, I know you will love it, besides I don't think I can hide it anymore" _As if sensing it was being talked to Sara felt something kick in her stomach. She immediately looked down _"Wow what was that, that's way to early to be happening" _Sara got up from bed and walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She took a deep breathe and turned to her side and lifted her shirt revealing her stomach. Her stomach was getting bigger, it was growing much faster than when she had Zarai. "I have to make an appointment at the doctors" Sara said out loud to herself. She placed her shirt back down. And walked back in her room.

As Sara was walking it Jeff was waking up. "Hey beautiful" Jeff said sitting up

Sara looked over at him and smiled "Hey sleep well" Sara went back on the bed and snuggled at his side. Jeff wrapped his arm around her and laid back down on the bed with her.

"Yes I did, finally to" Jeff said and moved on his right side propped himself up on his elbow and bent down and kissed her. "While you where in the bathroom Matt called he and the gang are gonna come over"

"I didn't hear the phone"

"He called my cell" Jeff said slowly getting up, "so come get up my beauty" He laughed when he heard Sara groin, "I know if it was up to me I'll lay in bed with you all day and you know that im not a morning person, but my annoying brother is coming over we have a daughter to take care of."

"Mommy Dada" Zarai yelled as if on cue.

Sara looked at the door "You know Jeff im starting to think Zarai has been holding back on us on how much she knows and what she can say"

"Yea I know same here, like when I talk to her, it seems she knows exactly what im saying and how to respond, we gonna start having a full conversation with her soon watch"

"DaDa" Zarai came in and ran to Jeff looked up at him and smiled. Jeff looked down and went to his knees "Hello Zarai hows my baby girl doing" Zarai looked at Jeff and smiled, she hugged him and walked to Sara. Sara bent down and picked her up, and placed kisses on her face "My baby girl" Zarai giggled and kissed Sara on her cheek. "Aww thank you baby" Sara smiled and placed her on the floor. Zarai then walked back to Jeff, when Jeff bent back down to the floor and picked her up. "Time for breakfast?" Jeff asked her and Zarai nodded and placed a wet kiss on his cheek "Ohh that was a wet one…thank you Zarai I love to you" Jeff laughed and looked back at Sara "You coming my beauty"

"Yea be right there let me change first" Jeff nodded and walked out to the livingroom. Jeff then placed Zarai on the floor and placed toys in front of her to entertain her.

Then he got set in the kitchen making breakfast, while he was in the middle of making food Matt, Ashley, Shannon, Shane and Andrew walked in.

"Tio" Zarai screamed out once she saw Matt. She got up and ran over to him.

"Tio…what that mean?" Matt asked when he picked up Zarai.

Jeff walked in the living room "It means _uncle_ in spanish"

"Damn Jeff you learning spanish?" Shane asked after saying hi to him.

"What you expect my girlfriend is spanish" Jeff shrugged his shoulder.

"Yea tru…so Jeff how u doing hows the shoulder?" Matt asked placing Zarai down. She ran to her toys and Ashley followed her playing with her.

"Im okay the shoulder is still there…it hurts though some days are worse then others."

"Why don't you just take the medicine the docs gave you Jeff?" Andrew asked, leaning against the wall.

Jeff shook his head and moved back into the kitchen to finish making breakfast "No way I will not touch pain killers again, I don't want to fall back into that routine again, nor get addicted, im completely sober now I trust myself that I wont get addicted to them, but I don't want to risk it…I rather deal with the pain, I rather scream out in pain from it then take pain killers"

Everyone nodded their heads "Totally understandable dude" Shane said. Everyone grew silent and watched Jeff make food with one hand.

"Alright you guys here grab a plate and serve yourself…that I don't do" Jeff laughed and grabbed a small bowl and put some food in it for Zarai.

As he was feeding Zarai, Sara walked in wearing jeans and a loose shirt to hide her belly. She caught the attention of Matt and he looked down at her shirt, smiled and shook his head.

"Sara baby there is food for you on the counter" Jeff said without looking up, sensing her when she entered the room.

Everyone stop eating food and looked at him "What?" Jeff asked when he felt stares at him and looked up to actually finding them looking at him.

"How the hell you just do that?" Matt asked in disbelief.

"Do what?" Jeff looked around confused he looked back at Sara and saw a bit of a surprise look on her face.

"Sara made no noise coming down, so there is noway that anyone could have known she was here, your back is towards her so its not like you saw her, and your concentrating on feeding Zarai"

Jeff laughed at him, and watched Sara go into the kitchen and grab her food "Matt, Sara is my life she's my lover and my bestfriend I know when she walks into a room, I can sense her, she also has this smell to her that only she has." Jeff said looking at Sara as she watched him talk.

"I truly hope this smell of mine is a good smell"

Jeff smiled at her "A wonderful smell baby"

"So…that means I can never scare you or come up behind you without you knowing?" Sara started walking towards him until she stood right in front of him.

"Never" Jeff said he grabbed her arm dragged her down and kissed her lightly on the lips. He then let her go so she can sit down and eat her food.

"We'll see about that" Sara said causing everyone to laugh. When Jeff finished feeding Zarai he let her down and placed her on the floor, she then walked back to her toys. Once seeing she was fine Jeff started eating his own food.

After everyone was done they all stayed on the table talking, "Im gonna go change I'll be right back" Jeff said getting up and going to his room. Once Sara saw he closed the door behind him Sara turned to Matt "Im gonna tell him"

Matt looked at her wide eyed "Really?" Matt smiled when she nodded her head.

"Wait whats going on?" Ashley looked around and saw the confuse face of Shane Andrew and Shannon, but the smirks on Matt and Sara.

"You'll find out in a minute" Sara said smiling. "I'm nervious" Sara started biting her bottom lip.

"Don't be you already know what his reaction is gonna be" Matt said ignoring the confused looks of everyone else.

"I know…I still am though" Sara sat straight up when she heard the door open and Jeff's footsteps walking back towards them.

"Damn you'll didn't even put the plates away" Jeff laughed and started cleaning the table. Everyone got up and started helping out but Sara stayed standing up. Then everyone walked and stood near Sara waiting for her announcement.

"Baby?"

"Yea" Jeff didn't look up as he placed the plates in the sink.

"I need to tell you something"

Jeff immediatley looked up and at her when hearing the seriousness of her voice. He dropped what he was doing and walked towards her. Jeff looked at everyone else around her and saw the confused look on everyone else but when he looked at Matt he saw him trying to hold back a smirk. "Is everything alright?"

Sara moved to him and grabbed his hand. "Everything is awesome"

Jeff slowly nodded his head and gave her a little smirk. "Okay…so what did you want to tell me beautiful?"

As Sara was trying to figure out how to tell him, she felt her baby kick her stomach as if to give her an answer. She smiled and took Jeff hand and placed it on the spot where the baby was kicking. She saw Jeffs eyes go big and he looked down to where his hand rested.

"Holy Shit…" Jeff looked up and stared in Sara's eyes, and saw that her eyes started to water and Jeff couldn't stop, not even if he wanted to, the huge smile that spread across her face. Jeff then grabbed her face and kissed her with all the passion that he held within him.

"Whats going on" Shane asked. Since Sara's back was to them they couldn't see her place Jeffs hand on her stomach.

Jeff broke the kiss and placed his forehead on her. "Really?"

Sara nodded her head. "This is amazing" Jeff said smiling at her.

"You happy?" Sara said finally finding her voice.

"Like you wouldn't believe princess"

"What the hell is going on?" Shannon asked staring at the two since Matt didn't tell them anything.

Jeff looked over at them and quickly turned back to Sara "My Angel here is pregnant." Jeff just stared at her. All she saw was love in Jeffs eyes then she saw his eyes start to water.

"OMG are you serious" Shane yelled him, himself smiling like a goof.

Both Jeff and Sara looked over at the group and was bombarded when everyone went to them giving hugs and congratulations.

When Matt went to Jeff, Matt held on to his baby brother. "Congrats bro" Matt whispered "I'm happy for you" When Matt pulled back he saw tears in his brothers eyes. He smiled at him grabbed his face and kissed Jeff forehead.

Jeff smirked at his brother and wiped the tears that was threatening to fall down his face.

"How far along are you?" Ashley asked as she ended the embrace she had on Sara.

"That's the thing I don't know, I thought I was at least a month, but the baby is already kicking so I have to be further"

"Well we can just go to the doctors and find out" Jeff said staring at Sara with a smile on his face.

Sara smiled back at him and started moving to him but as she was they heard someone knocking on the door. They all turned to the door with confused looks on their faces everyone that was suppose to be here was.

Matt walked to the door and opened it. Matt just stared in shock as to who the visitor was, he then turned around and stared at Jeff with wide eyes.

"Matt who is it?"

Inviting themselves in, their visitor walked in and stared at the group and the shock faces of everyone.

"OMG…" Was all Sara could say as she stared at the visitor.

**Okay well here was your update, please reivew, come on i only need 4 more review to reach 40. so please do. Hope you enjoyes the chp Thanx ya**


	27. Chapter 26

**-Still in Jeff's house-**

I stood here in complete shock staring at the visitor. I cant believe she's here. I knew without looking that everyone standing around me has equally shock faces. I looked up and saw Matt slowly close the door and stand by Sara. When I looked down at Sara I saw she was tensed up and she was breathing heavily.

"Hey guys" The visitor said.

I looked up at her as she looked aound, she then looked at Sara with a huge smile on her face, and walked up to her.

"Oh Sara it's so good to see you" She walked up to my girlfriend and hugged her. Sara was in shock at first but it went away and she hugged her back softly.

Our visitor then went around the room hugging everyone, everyone having the same reaction Sara had. Then it was my turn.

When she looked up at me, she smiled lightly then dove for my waist wrapping her arms around it. From the force and shock I stumbled back a few steps but I found my ground. I saw everyone stare at us and I looked around then found Sara staring with a confused look on her face.

"Oh Jeff please hug me I want to feel those hugs you give" Our visitor said. Her face rested on my chest, with her arms still wrapped around my waist. I looked up at Sara and I saw her give a shrug as to say _whatever_. I looked down at the women that was hugging me, shook me head then wrapped one arm around her. I gave myself five seconds to hold her then I pulled back. She herself pulled back up but only her face from my chest. She pulled back to look up at me but she still held me around my waist.

"Thank you Jeff, so how are you?" I looked down at her and raised my eyebrow and looked at her in disbelief. _Did she actually think we were gonna have this conversation with her holding me like this?_ So I pulled her arms apart from my waist and placed them by her side and stuffed my hand in my pocket.

I looked down at her "Beth what are you doing her?" I heard her laugh and remembered how annoying it was, and I didn't even hide the flinch it made me do. While still laughing she slapped my chest, which pushed me back some, and when she did I swear I felt my left shoulder move. _Was she fucking blind and not see me in a sling?_ I made a quick intake of breathe and clenched my teeth. I couldn't help the groin that escaped me. I reached over and held on to my shoulder. I saw her walk back over to the middle of everyone completely missing what she did to me, and I just glared at her. I felt an hand on my right shoulder when I turned I saw Sara a concerned look on her face. "You okay?"

I nodded "y.yea…just n.need to let it pass" I couldn't get my breathe back, it was hard to breathe from the pain.

Sara nodded and held on to my arm and looked over at Beth. I looked up and saw Beth staring at us, but instead of a huge smile she seemed to have placed on her face she was completely serious. From the corner of my eye I saw Matt move over to us.

"So yea Beth what are you doing here?" I heard my brother say. I saw Beth quickly look over at him then looked back at us.

"Oh nothing just wanted to see everyone but…mostly talk to Jeff" She smiled lightly at me. But I didn't return it, I just stared at her, and shook my head, I took at deep breath I still felt the pain but it got easier to breathe. "What is it Beth?"

"Well can we talk in private, cause either you have people surronding you or _hanging_ off of you?" I knew exactly who she meant by that, and knew Sara did to cause I heard her take a deep breathe to calm her anger. Then I felt someone tugging my jeans, when I looked down I saw Zarai, so I bent down and picked her up. I looked right back up to Beth and starred at her "No Beth whatever you need to say, say it now right here, cause I could personally care less if its in front of everyone"

She looked at Zarai in my arms and the way she placed her head on my shoulder, and then at Sara, then she looked back up to me. "Well I do"

"Look Beth if you don't want to say anything right here now then you know what, you now where the door is"

"Jeff why are you acting like this with our past…with what we have…"

"No Beth with what we _had_…we don't have anything anymore and its been like that for a long time."

"But Jeff I wanted…"

"What Beth…please don't tell me that you came here for that?"

"**YES JEFF OKAY…BUT CAN WE PLEASE TALK OUTSIDE!"**

"Mother Fucker" I placed Zarai on the ground "Zarai go play with your toys"

I then stormed over to the front door and I pulled it open so fast that it slammed against the wall "You wanna fucking talk outside lets go then" I glared at her as she stormed pass me. As I walked outside I slammed the door behind me so hard that I rattled the pictures throughout the livingroom. As I walked to Beth I noticed the windows were open but I was already so heated that I didn't care who listened in.

"So what Beth what do you want?"

"Look Jeff I love you I always loved you, I came back here cause I want to be with you to fix the problems that we had, we can be a family again be happy." Beth looked up at me with a small smile.

"You don't get it do you, I am happy, I am happy with who I am, with who I am with, I have moved on Beth."

"But Jeff we just had a fight that night that's all, we said things we didn't mean."

"You seem to be forgetting who broke up with who…you broke up with me Beth, you are the one that fucking ran and I stayed here, thinking you would come back into my life but you know what you didn't and someone else did and I couldn't be happier, so DO NOT come back into my life my home, act all sweet to everyone happy to see them when all you wanted to do was get back with me…and on that note Beth, **HOW FUCKING DARE YOU COME BACK AND ACT AS IF NOTHING HAPPENED A FEW MONTHS AGO, YOU FUCKING THINK ME AND SARA FORGOT ABOUT THAT NIGHT, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW FUCKING MAD ME AND SARA ARE, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH SARA IS FUCKING HOLDING BACK FROM KICKING YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW!**"

"**OH DON'T BRING THAT ON ME JEFF THAT WAS NOT MY FAULT!"**

"**ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS…YOU WERE CAUGHT ON CAMERA…YOUR STILL DENING IT?"**

"Whatever Jeff…think what you want" She crossed her arms and just stared at me.

"OMG YOUR SO FUCKING ANNOYING…IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT BETH CAUSE IF YOU CAME HERE TO PISS ME OFF YOU SUCCEDED IN THAT"

"Yea there is something else….how dare YOU hook up with my bestfriend"

"EXCUSE ME…im sorry I didn't know I need to inform my _ex_ as to who I have a relationship with, and you know what she is my bestfriend aswell and I fell in love with her…"

"BUT SHE WAS YOUR BROTHERS EX"

"You just said the key word there Beth **EX **they are not together and have been for a long time, hell you were there…Matt has moved on and so has she and their both fucking happy"

"But they had a kid together that fucking ZARAI…"

"**HEY…DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TALK BAD ABOUT MY DAUGHTER"**

"**SHE IS NOT YOUR DAUGHTER"**

"**YES SHE IS…JUST BECAUSE ME AND SARA DIDN'T CREATE HER DON'T MEAN SHIT…SHE IS MY DAUGHTER BY MY HEART AND BY PAPERS BECAUSE I DID ADOPT HER…AND WHETHER I DID OR DIDN'T ZARAI SEES ME AS HER FATHER, I MAKE SURE I AM THERE FOR HER SHOW HER THE LOVE THAT I HAVE FOR HER ,I MAKE SURE SHE HAS CLOTHES ON HER BACK AND FOOD ON THE TABLE, I MAKE SURE IM THERE WHEN SHE WAKES UP CRYING FROM A BAD DREAM, _DADDY_ WAS THE FIRST WORD THAT CAME OUT OF HER MOUTH, AND ALONG WITH SARA I AM THE ONE RAISING HER SO DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME SHE IS NOT MY DAUGHTER, AND HER NAME BETTER NEVER COME OUT YOUR MOUTH AGAIN!"**

As I was screaming at her I found myself walking slowly to her until I found myself a few feet away from her. When I noticed I backed up a bit but keeped glaring at her. I tryed to get my anger under control but the minute Zarai's name came out of her mouth I felt something in my switch, I knew if Beth didn't leave I was going to do or say something that I would regret.

"Beth I suggest you leave now" I said breathing heavy trying to control my anger.

"But im not done…"

"**well I am…so get the fuck away from my house and go back to where ever you came from" **I said through clench teeth

"Im not going anywhere!" She walked towards me and stood a few inches from my face.

I looked down at her and moved in closer "You know what…fuck you Beth" I then turned around and went back into my house, slammed the door behind me and locked it. I turned and started walking my eyes glued to the ground, once I made it to the hallway I slammed by back avoiding the pain I caused on my shoulder and slid down the wall. Once I sat down I felt to annoyed and angry that I ripped my sling off and throw it across the hall and place my head in both of my hands.

Anger was still boiling in me, I knew everyone was looking at me whether it be by shock, hurt, mad, confused, or concern, I could of cared less all I knew was that this angry seemed to be winning and all I saw was red and I HAD to get rid of it soon. As if given an answerI felt a hand on my shoulder and I knew without looking up that it was Sara, because just by her touch I felt my muscles and my body that was so tense; relax, and all I did was open my arms and she came right in them.

I just held her for a few minutes, she then looked up when I knew she felt my shoulder shake from the tears I was trying to hold back. Beth got me so angry that some of my anger turned into tears, but I wasn't crying because I was sad or hurt just because of my anger, just the fire she started in me. Sara looked up at me and lifted my chin up with her fingers. When my head was lifted I felt the tears roll down my face and I just looked into her eyes.

"You don't know how much I love you Jeff" Sara said and smiled at me. She turned around in my arms so that she faced me and she leaned her forehead on mine and just stared in my eyes. I smiled at her and kissed her lightly on her lips.

"Daddy" I looked up and saw Zarai smiling at me. She walked towards me and placed her hand on my cheek "I wuv you daddy" I felt a whole new fresh of tears sting my eyes as she told me that. I nodded my head since I couldn't find words. I felt Sara move out of my grasp and she leaned on the oposite wall, so I took the oportunity to pick Zarai up place her in my arms. I wiped away the tears that escaped and kiss Zarai on the top of her head as she leaned into my grasp. "I love you to Zarai" I heard her giggle and all the anger I felt in me completely dissapear from the affection I received from both Sara and Zarai, and everything that happened with Beth was put in the back of my head.

I heard light laughter and when I looked up I saw everyone still watching and I couldn't help but chuckle when I saw their faces. "Dude you gone soft" I heard Shannon say and we all busted out laughing.

"Yea well I cant help it" I said sincerely and I looked up at Sara and smiled and I saw Sara just melt before my eyes, so I grabbed her and put her in my arms aswell and I just held both of the women I loved in my arms, and the baby that was on it's way.

**Well hope you like it, got mushy at the end lol Well please review more than one please thanx ya**


	28. Chapter 27

_Okay well so sorry for taking so long in updating i had a lot of trouble with this chp, my ideas wont come to me, and been extremely busy with college so my bad. Chp is short so sorry about it._

_**-Jeff's house-**_

_**-Two weeks later-**_

"**Baby you ready**?" Sara yelled for Jeff.

"I'm right here Sara" Jeff walked down the stairs and stood in front of her.

"Oh my bad" Sar laughed and picked up her bag. Today was her doctors appointment in the hospital to find out how far along she was, also it was Jeff's day for therapy in the same hospital.

"Did you call Matt he coming to pick us up?" Jeff said grabbing Zarai's bag.

"Yea he should be…" They heard the car horn outside. "here now" Sara laughed and picked up a sleeping Zarai and walked out towards the car. She got in the car and placed Zarai on the seat next to her.

Jeff walked to the car and placed the bag in the trunk and climbed in the passenger seat. "Hey bro" He nodded his head to Matt.

"Hey man"

"Thanks for doing this"

"No problem I don't mind wasn't doing anything anyway" Matt said taking off for the hospital.

**-An hour and half later-**

They arrived at the hospital and waited for the doctor to come, all three sat in the waiting room, with Zarai in Matts arms. AS they waited two kids came up to Matt and Jeff for autographs. As they finished taking the picture the doctor walked in.

"Ms. Rodriguez, my name is Susan and I'll be your doctor, so if you follow me we can get the ultrasound done."

Sara looked up and smiled at the doctor, she got up and pulled Jeff wih her.

When they walked into the room, the doctor instructed her to change and to get on the table. She then left to giver her privacy.

Sara changed then got on the bed and looked over at Jeff.

"Im nervious Jeff" Sara said bitting her bottom lip. Jeff looked at her and smiled, he then moved over to her side and held her hand. "Don't be baby this is nothing, you've done it before"

"I know but I was nervious all the other times to."

"Well I am here for you sweetie" Jeff leaned down and kissed her on the lips. When he pulled back the doctor walked in.

"Okay lets see this baby" The doctor pulled the cart that was on the other side of the bed and hooked it up. She applied some cream to Sara belly and worked on finding the baby.

"Alright then do you know how far along you are?" The doctor asked without taking her eyes off the screen.

"No that's one of the reasons we are here"

"Okay well you are about…4 months pregnant"

"Are you serious?" Jeff said in shock he looked over at Sara and saw the equally shocked face.

"Yes…are you feeling the baby move Sara?"

"Yes"

"Well there you go, it's the right time for the baby to move, and you to feel it." She looked back at them and smiled and returned to the screen. "Now would you like to know the sex?"

They both stayed quiet for a while until the doctor looked back at them "Umm. I dunno" Sara looked over at Jeff and saw him looking a her "Jeff you choose"

Jeff looked over at the screen and stared at it for a while.

"Jeff…?" The doctor said, and caught his attention cause Jeff looked over at her.

"Doctor is it possible for you to like print it out and put it into an envelope or something and we can take it home, and when we are ready we can just look at it?"

"Yes I can do that, I'll mark it so you know where the baby is and it's sex"

"Thank you" Jeff looked over at Sara and saw her smiling at him." The doctor go up and told Sara to change back into her clothes.

"I'll be right back im going to go get an envelope." The doctor then walked out.

"You okay baby?" Jeff asked watching Sara change, he noticed she had a serious face.

"Yea im okay…its just now we have so much to do im 4 months pregnant and we have nothing ready." Sara looked up at Jeff and frowned a bit.

"Baby everything is going to be okay im here remember? Yea you had to do this by yourself the first time but not this time you have me" Jeff moved close to her and cupped her face.

"Thank you baby, and I know you are here for me"

"Without question babe" Jeff kissed her softly on the lips and when he pulled back the doctor walked in.

"Okay well here is the envelope and Sara I need to see you in 2 months to check on things"

"Okay thanks" After saying goodbye and getting an appointment, both Sara and Jeff walked in the waiting room to find Matt still there.

"Hey Matt" Sara said walking up to him.

"Hey…so what happened?" Matt jumped to his feet eager to know about the baby.

"Well it turns out that Sara is 4 months pregnant" Jeff said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Damn really wow…so is it a boy or girl?"

"We don't want to know yet but just in case we have the answer in this envelope so I guess when we are ready we can find out" Sara said holding up the envelope.

"Aww man, I wanted to know what it was…alright fine well Sara you want to wait here for Jeff to get through with his therapy or do you want to go home?"

Sara looked up at Jeff and smiled "I dunno"

"Go home babe and rest up its going to take forever"

"Okay then I guess see you later love you" Sara rose on her toes to kiss Jeff.

"Bye love you to." Jeff let her go and walked over to the benches and sat down.

"I'll be right back bro" Matt said grabbing Zarai and her things. He then headed to his car to take Sara home.

**_Well i dont know what you guess though of this chp...to tell the truth isnt one of my fav. lol but im going to try to update quickly. Thanx ya though_**


	29. Chapter 28

**Okay well i would like to say sorry for taking for ever to update...a lot of things happened that prevented me from continuing the story, but im going to try to update when i can and when i get my head cleared.**

**This is a really short chp sorry about that..i think one of my shortest, but i still hope your guys like it, and i do thank you for reviewig it. I am still working on my other story, but like this one its gonna take a long time to update. i do have a lot of ideas for the story but not quite sure how to put it together, but i'll try.**

**Anyway enjoy...**

When Matt arrived back at the hospital a doctor just walked up to his brother Jeff.

"Hey man wats going on?" Matt said noticing that Jeff was getting up.

"I'm headed to therapy you wanna come?" Jeff said following the doctor.

"Yea" Matt nodded and followed. As they got into the room, he noticed that there was a lot of older people, and some young. Each one turned and stared at Jeff, some giving him disgusted looks and others were in awe. Matt turned to look at his brother to see his reaction and noticed that he wasn't even fazed by it. He just keeped on walking.

"Okay Jeff we're gonna start with some stretches, first lift your arm up…good" Jeff followed the instructions from the doctor wincing every once in a while from the pain. Everytime Jeff felt the pain and felt the tension, he saw his brother cringe as if he felt it with him.

-Matt POV-

Seeing my brother move his shoulder beyond the limit made me cringe everytime. I myself started feeling the pain in my own shoulder. But watching the determination on Jeffs faces made me proud of him, sure he was clenching his teeth, beads of sweat was dripping off his face, his whole body tensed up, but his eyes is what gave it away. He wasn't going to give up.

"Okay Jeff here lift some weights now" I heard the doctor say. I looked at the weight and it read 3 pounds. I watched my brother curl it up with ease, he then followed the instruction of lifting his shoulders with the weights, and that is where I saw my brother truly in pain. As he reached only five reps I saw him weakening dramatically. I noticed he grabbed on to a bar to steady him from falling, from the obvious dizziness that over came him. At that same time the doctor noticed and reached for the weight in Jeffs hand.

"Okay take it easy Jeff why don't you rest up here" The doctor nodded her head toward a couple of chairs. "I'll get you some water"

I reached for Jeff and helped him to a chair. "Fuck that hurt dude" Jeff whispered.

"Im sure, it looked it, but you're doing awesome I swear man I haven't see such determination on your face in a very long time"

Jeff looked up at me and smiled "Yea well I got a career that I need to get back at, and it sucks not being able to do everything I like, I cant do everything with one arm."

"Well keep it up bro, im real proud of ya" I smiled over to Jeff and then saw the doctor come up to us.

For the next hour Jeff was in therapy, and something must of came over him because he did awesome, every _workout_ he was asked to do, he did it with ease, it looked almost natural to him, even the doctor was impressed. And before long we where both in the car ready to head out.

"Matt you mind taking me to the mall for a sec I need to pick something up"

"Sure no prob…what you getting?" I asked, and when he didn't give me an answer I looked over and saw a small grin on his face.

"Jeff what you getting?" Completely curious now that I saw that grin, and the look in his eyes.

"You'll see, I need your help picking it out" Jeff said and looked away outside the window, ending the conversation.

**-At the Mall-**

"I cant believe your doing this Jeff" I said following him.

"Whats so unbelieveable about it bro?" Jeff asked turning around to face me.

"You really sure you want to do this?" I asked looking down at what layed on the tables.

"Oh yea definetly, I know its something I wouldn't normally do but I feel like it should be done" Jeff said going back to what he was doing before.

"well don't you thing people will catch you I mean we are in a mall in North Carolina, plus we are famous, so people recognize us, don't you think it can get ruined?" I asked looking around me hoping for the first time that people don't recognize us, I didn't want what Jeff had planned to get ruined.

"Well I guess im gonna have to do it sooner than later" I heard Jeff say, but before I could say anything I saw two women walk towards us, a combination that surprised the hell out of me, never would I have thought that they two, will hang out expecially after what happened.

"Ahhh…" Was all I could get out before she interrupted.

"_Jeff…Matt"_ I saw Jeff body tense at the voice and I saw him slowly get up and turn around.

"Amy" I saw him look to the other women and glare at her. "Beth"

**Well please review and tell me what you think, hope it was okay.**


	30. Chapter 29

The ride home from the mall was a quiet one, both brother's mind was on the situation at hand

The ride home from the mall was a quiet one, both brother's mind was on the situation at hand. But Matt had, had enough, he couldn't take it anymore "What the fuck is her problem Jeff, was she always like this for those 8 yrs?" Matt asked looking over at his brother and noticed Jeff was looking out the window with a distant look on his face. And since Matt knew his brother so well he knew if Jeff had that face it was best not to bother him.

Jeffs POV

I heard Matt, I heard him ask me…but what was I going to say?

Was she right?

Did Sara really want me?

All those years being with Beth was she ever like this?

Is she the only one that can _handle me_?

What was was it she said…

Flashback

**2 hours ago…**

"Amy…Beth" Jeff said looking at both of the women standing in front of him.

"Hey Jeffy and Matt" Beth said in a high pitched voice that made both Matt and Jeff flinch.

"Hey guys" Amy said "Jeff how are you feeling?"

"I could be better Amy"

"Jeff I'm…I really am so…"

"Amy you don't have to apologize to him, it was his own reckless self that made him this way." Beth said interrupting Amy

"But it was my fault"

"Umm…no Jeff is reckless, he doesn't give a shit about anyone or anything, hell look how many times he got suspended that in itself shows it, he almost got suspended again then that would of ruined his little career."

Amy went to open her mouth to retaliate but was interrupted by Jeff.

"Don't worry about it Amy, Beth you on the other hand you where the one that almost ruined my career…"

"oh please Jeff…whatever you are a screw up admit it…anyway what are you doing here Jeff in this jewelery store, what you looking for a ring?"

Beth glared at Jeff and saw he stayed silent. "Oh please Jeff who the hell will marry you, you cant take care of yourself how are you going to take care of a family. Why would she Jeff, look at the man that you are you're a freak…I am the only one that can deal with you. What can you offer Sara and her daughter that Matt couldn't? She doesn't love you Jeff. What would a beautiful women like Sara want to do with you?" Beth glared at Jeff waiting for an answer and when he didn't she had a smirk on her face.

Matt looked over at his brother and saw a defeated look on his face, and he knew Jeff was doubting himself. He then looked over at Amy their was a look of disbelief on her face.

"Beth how can you say that, he gave you everything, sacrifice himself to please you, he was with you for 8 yrs and if anything he had put up with **you**" Amy said, she looked at the two brothers, and saw the hurt look on Jeff's face and the pissed off look on Matt's. She then turned to Jeff.

"Jeff look I am sorry for what happened. I shouldn't have questioned you in the arena and caused more injuries. I hope one day you'll forgive me" Amy then turned to Beth "Beth I think you need to grow up and get over it, but you know what…I made a mistake thinking I could be friends with you, goodbye Beth and find your own way home." Amy then turned and walked away from all of them.

A small smile formed on Matt's face when his ex stood up for them. He then glared over at Beth and he was about to tell Beth exactly what was on his mind when Jeff interrupted him.

"I need to get out of here." Jeff said walking out of the store towards the mall exit. Before following Jeff, Matt glared at Beth and got neared her "Beth you are very lucky that I need to take him home, take comfort in that" Matt then jogged after Jeff.

**-Present Time-**

Jeff's POV

Amy stood up for me…but why?

Was she trying to redeem herself?

I just got to get what Beth said out of my head.

What does Sara see in me, how can I provide for my family, how can I raise my kids…I don't…I don't want them having these same problems I have, becoming the screw up that I am.

What…what can I do, what should I do?

Normal POV

Matt arrived at his house about 5 minutes ago but both brothers stayed in the car. Matt looked over at his little brother and noticed that Jeff didn't notice that the car had come to a stop.

Jeff looked completley lost in thought, his face creased with worry and doubt, his eyes looked glazed over, and he just stared out the window.

"Jeff why are you doubting it?" Matt sai snapping Jeff out of his thoughts.

"What?" Jeff said slowly looking over at Matt.

"Do you actually think what Beth said was true?"

"I…I don't…know"

"Jeff come on…"

"Matt I really cant talk about this" Jeff said interrupting Matt, getting out of the car and walking into the house.

"_Damn Beth you ruin things again, I hope Sara can help" _Matt thought to him self getting out of the car and walking into his house.

**Well i hope you liked it...yea i know its taking me forever to update but its coming slowly but it is. Please review and tell me what you think and any suggestion always helps.**


End file.
